De cómo se declara un Kurosaki
by inupis
Summary: Conjunto de One-shot sobre cómo Ichigo se podría declarar en determinadas situaciones. Al fin es la última... gracias a todos
1. Forma 1

Hola mundo… nuevamente no me resistí a otro one-shot… pero esta vez será especial xD, esta será una seguidilla de one-shots, algunos más divertidos que otros, pero siempre sin relación con el anterior… son ideas locas mías no más… ya saben, no seré la mejor, pero escribo por gusto personal ^^

Primero que todo, estos one-shot serán en mundos alternos, en segundo lugar la historia es completamente mía, si la necesitan para algo pídanla ok?, y en tercer lugar **Bleach es de Tite Kubo** y así se queda. Aprovecho de agradecer las reviews de mis otros dos one-shot y por quienes me leyeron en esas historias y me agregaron a sus favoritos.

De Cambios: gracias a **Solsis**,** MaryCheliz**, **Yagami Vongola**, **TTdarkiTT** (con jugo?... galletittas de vainilla T.T… nuuuu ellas deben ir con leche ^^, en fin, cada cual con sus gustos xD, ya me dijeron por ahí que el de las papitas y el helado era raro… jajajaja… me alegra que te gustara el one-shot…), **blanca luna**, **kyoko01love**, **ven. Ves** (ya hice uno ichiruki hermanita… podrías quedarte con el mismo apodo cuando hagas un review porfa? Puedo confundirme en una de esas xD), **vickyallyz** y a **SakuraxJenyxRukia.** Espero que hayan recibido sus debidas respuestas, muchas gracias por dejarme reviews y animarme a seguir escribiendo, en una de esas y talvez decida hacer un fic ulquihime únicamente algún día de estos… habrá que ver xD. Por cierto, coincido con algunos de ustedes… esto quedó muy tierno, creo que es lo más tierno que he escrito hasta ahora para F.F

De Las Fresas son mejor con Chocolate: se les agradece a **gibybluu**, **shyta**, **Mei Fanel** (kyaaaaa me alegra mucho que te gustara, jeje... gracias por las felicitaciones… y si es así, espero que les llegue bien a mis camaradas ichirukistas… porque es mi pareja favorita del anime/manga… y de nada… para servir ^^), **LORENIS-CHAN, Mica'simagination**, **FerchaO**, **maaR-418**, **more-chan**, **Moonie04**, **bleach ichirukista 4 ever**, **Sakura-Jeka**, **vickyallyz** y a **antojo** (mmm… insisto, deberías mantener un mismo tipo de nombre aunque no te registres… oye, me alegra que entendieras que antojo no le venía y que ahora si te gustara el título… fue tu culpa el no leerlo antes porque cuando yo lo terminé y quería subirlo tu dijiste que querías dormir… allá tú, sigue durmiendo y trátame bien el martes, miércoles y días venideros en que deba estar en cama, besos hermanita). Waaa no saben cuan feliz me sentí al terminar este xD, me gustó… aaaaaaaamo el ichiruki, y creo que pese a lo inexperta que soy me salieron bien aquí… si creo que serían medio así de casados xD… muchos saludos a todos, cuídense y sigan leyendo mis locas invenciones porfa *-*

Como decía en un principio… estos serán un conjunto de one-shot… sobre cómo podría nuestra querida fresa declarársele a Rukia xD jajaja… Viva el Ichiruki! Y lean felices comiendo perdices xD… no… mejor coman galletas con leche… me dieron ganas de comer eso… o mejor traigan un arroz con leche… o mejor aún, pónganse a leer con una porción de palomitas y un vaso con bebida o líquido a su elección… aunque de preferencia no alcohólico, no creo que puedan disfrutar tanto perdiendo un poco de los sentidos o coherencia xD jajaja… ya… se los dejo, por cierto, ninguno tiene título propio.

A tener en cuanta para leer:

Narración

_-"pensamientos"_ –narración

-Diálogo – narración… -Diálogo

* * *

**Caso 1**

Él era un Kurosaki, específicamente Ichigo Kurosaki. Se le podía reconocer fácilmente entre multitudes por su característico cabello anaranjado. Solía mostrarse apático, con un sempiterno ceño fruncido, manos en los bolsillos y mirada desviada hacia algo más interesante que su interlocutor cuando algo de este le molestaba. Pero algo incomodaba a este joven, ¿cuántos años tenía ya?, ¿quince?, ¿veinte? No, Ichigo Kurosaki tenía veintitrés años ya y se encontraba cursando una carrera de medicina interna por tradición familiar.

Su cabello era naranja, sus ojos marrones amielados, su rostro muy varonil y su cuerpo, en palabras de chicas, perfecto. Gruñón por naturaleza, irritable, orgulloso y extrañamente amable, fuerte y decidido, aunque en estos momentos actuaba como cobarde, muy poco dado a pensar, aunque ahora ya llevaba meditando la situación por más de una semana. Terco hasta más no poder, algo agresivo en sus modos, pero caballeroso y considerado mientras otros chicos no le vieran. Un galán en potencia, aunque evitara constantemente la reunión con algunas féminas que era "extremadamente necesitadas" o "babosas idiotas" según sus palabras y parecer, ya que daban lo que fuera por tratar de arrojarse a sus brazos.

Este extraño chico que actuaba como "chico malo" a ojos de otros, no era más que un mar de dudas actualmente. La pregunta "¿cómo le digo?" rondaba su cabeza y "¿cómo me le declaro?" le hacía perder los estribos y golpearse de vez en cuando contra la pared, pero la que más le torturaba era "¿qué me dirá como respuesta?". Si, Ichigo Kurosaki, el galán codiciado por algunas (varias) chicas ya había encontrado dueña, aunque su dueña no era precisamente alguien a quien todo el mundo quisiera por tal.

A favor tenía esa natural y dulce hermosura, ese color de ojos violáceo único, que parecía ser irrepetible sobre la faz de la tierra en algún otro ser humano, la confianza y bondad que derrochaba de manera inagotable, su amabilidad, lo preocupada que era por los demás, sus hermosas y largas piernas, su inteligencia y perspicacia, y en fin, tantas cosas que la hacían perfecta.

¿Perfecta?, no, Ichigo sabía que eso era una mentira del tamaño del universo. Rukia definitivamente no era, ni sería, perfecta. Era huraña y testaruda, tanto o más que él, pequeña, muy enana según él, mandona, con un hermano muy posesivo… dominante, molesta, gritona, con un hermano celoso… agresiva, tonta por no darse cuenta de las miradas pervertidas que trataban de comerla por parte de muchos idiotas, una horripilante dibujante, que tenía también un hermano sobre-protector… que amaba a un estúpido y deforme conejo, que le provocaba horripilantes dolores de cabeza, que le daba horribles palizas, que le daba un horrible cuñado… bueno, Ichigo era testarudo y algo masoquista por lo mismo, pese a todo lo malo que sabía y podía decir de ella la amaba intensamente.

-¿Cómo le digo?, ¿cómo le digo? –lo vocalizaba mientras se paseaba tomándose el mentón en actitud reflexiva frunciendo aún más el ceño. – "_¿Y si Byakuya se entera?_" –que se fuera a la m… ejem, Byakuya se podía meter donde quisera, después de todo él era Ichigo Kurosaki –Nadie puede con un Kurosaki -¿Qué haría?, simple, utilizar el plan B si Byakuya se interponía, es decir, raptar a Rukia y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra –Ah, mierda –recordó molesto que para eso necesitaba primero lograr que la chica accediera, ya que ella sí podía contra un Kurosaki.

-¿Ichigo? –la chica de cabellos negros y ojos violetas abría la puerta de su habitación y miraba fijamente al hombre que se había congelado y palidecido en medio del pasillo del hotel en que hospedaban por la conferencia, ya que Rukia estudiaba para ser pediatra. –Oye idiota, deja de meter tanto ruido, quiero dormir –para ratificar sus intenciones llevaba puesta una bata sobre su pijama y calzaba un par de pantuflas de conejo, éstas hasta tenían orejitas.

-¡Lo-lo siento! –Ichigo gritó en medio del pasillo saliendo de su estupor.

-¿Qué quieres idiota a esas horas?

-Nada, ya me voy –Ichigo lo dijo lo más rápido que pudo –_"maldición, ni siquiera puedo decirlo"_

-Ah, no, tarado, algo viniste a decir y lo dices. – Rukia abrió más la puerta y se cruzó de brazos frente a él.

-Que no

-Dilo o te parto la cara –Rukia lo amenazó con el puño en alto.

-No vine a decir nada, así que no diré anda enana.

-Entonces naranja estúpida deja de andar con rodeos y hacerme perder el tiempo, habla o lárgate de una vez. –Ichigo inspiró profundamente y se preparó.

-Rukia… -la miró fijamente a los ojos tratando de concentrar sus pensamientos y sentimientos -¡Buenas noches! –en última instancia se arrepintió, ya saben, soldado que arranca sirve para otra batalla, así que dio la vuelta rápidamente y trató de huir a su cuarto.

-¡Di lo que venías a decir idiota! –Rukia le arrojo lo primero que su mano encontró de manera inconciente, para lástima de Ichigo se trataba de un cenicero con la inscripción del hotel que estaba apoyado sobre una mesa que estaba junto a la puerta de Rukia. Al estar Ichigo de espaldas tratando de huir el cenicero le dio directo en la nuca, dejándolo inconciente al instante haciéndolo caer como saco de papas –Oye, levántate ya tarado –su fuerza desproporcional a su menudo cuerpo había causado estragos nuevamente -¿Ichigo?, ¡ya levántate! –le gritó acercándose un poco saliendo de su habitación.

Viendo finalmente que el chico estaba inconciente procedió a removerlo con su pie, dejándolo boca arriba. Recogió el cenicero para evitar sospechas y lo depositó en la mesita en que estaba de su habitación originalmente. Iba a dejar tirado al peli-naranja en medio del pasillo abandonado a su suerte cuando escuchó voces que se aproximaban aún lejanas por uno de los pasillos.

-Maldición –volvió a donde estaba Ichigo y comenzó a jalarlo hacia su cuarto desde los pies –estúpido desgraciado, ¿Por qué rayos eres tan grande y pesado? –comenzó a maldecir y reclamar contra su suerte por tener que jalarlo pese a lo pesado que era. Cuando estaba pronta a meterlo completamente vislumbró sombras de personas demasiado cercanas, así que dio un último jalón a Ichigo y corrió a cerrar la puerta sin percatarse de que la cabeza de Ichigo estaba cerca del marco, habiéndole dado ahora otro golpe en la cabeza -¡ups!... bueno, no puede quedar más idiota –se encogió de hombros y siguió arrastrando a Ichigo hacia el recibidor para quitarlo de la entrada a su habitación.

-Agh… -Ichigo se despertaba por fin en un sofá -¿dónde…? –se iba a preguntar donde estaba y que había pasado cuando notó los ojos preocupados de Rukia demasiado cerca de su rostro.

-Ya pensaba que te habías muerto fresa –comentó despectiva alejándose un poco de él luego de examinarlo con la mirada y sonreírle.

-Enana, ¿qué me hiciste?

-Te arrojé un cenicero cuando huías, fue tu culpa el no esquivarlo

-¿Y así quieres ser pediatra?, estás loca… -a cambio recibió otro golpe en su cabeza – ¡Ah!, ¡No hagas eso! –comentó el naranjito afligido –me duele mucho, mi pobre cabeza…

-Ya, no te hagas el llorón, y explica de una vez a que venías

-Mmm… ¿y si no quiero?

-¿Crees que tienes opción luego de hacerme arrastrarte para que no te vieran en el pasillo? –Rukia lo miró intimidantemente

-B-Bueno... si así están las cosas, entonces… no mejor olvídalo, después de todo es imposible. Prefiero el castigo que quieras darme –comentó abatido

-¿Qué cosa es imposible? –Rukia lo miró extrañada de que prefiriera un castigo que la respuesta a su pregunta, Ichigo vio una oportunidad y decidió que cualquier represalia sería mejor que la duda al fin y al cabo.

-De acuerdo, tu lo pediste, luego no me culpes –ambos estaban cerca, así que la siguiente acción no le costó mucho hacerla de improviso.

Ichigo se sentó rápidamente en el sofá al tiempo que miraba con todo el conjunto de sentimientos que tenía hacia la menuda chica y esperó a ver algo en los ojos de la chica, lo que vio en ellos lo animó a seguir y de manera impulsiva la cogió por la nuca y se acercó para besar sus labios. La cercanía había alertado a la peli-negra, pero el suave contacto con los labios de Ichigo la hizo desistir de un intento de zafarse y se entregó a las sensaciones que le otorgaba el chico, después de todo siempre había estado esperando que él diera el primer paso. Rukia correspondió rápidamente a Ichigo y cuando la ausencia de aire se hizo presente y se separaron finalmente él le sonreía galantemente mientras ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas por el repentino calor interno que sentía.

-Hey… -Ichigo le expresó acariciándole con su pulgar la mejilla derecha -¿quieres ser mi novia? –preguntó cuando la chica le dedicó la sonrisa más bella que había visto al abrir los ojos.

-¿Eso venías a preguntar idiota? –Ichigo sonrió nuevamente, ella nunca cambiaría y eso le agradaba. Cuando Rukia le iba a contestar sonó el timbre de su cuarto y se dirigió a la puerta siendo seguida de cerca por el dudoso peli-naranja que no estaba seguro del todo de los sentimientos de la chica de ojos violetas.

-Rukia, creí haber escuchado unos ruidos cuando… -Byakuya era una de las sombras del pasillo, se había quedado conversando con Renji, otro amigo de Rukia, en mitad del pasillo mientras se dirigía a su cuarto que estaba junto al de ella. Se interrumpió a si mismo al ver a Ichigo detrás de Rukia con cara de expectación, se fijó en el atuendo de su hermana y se alteró notablemente -¿Qué hace Kurosaki en tu habitación? –le preguntó con un tono demasiado frío a la chica.

-¿Eh? –Rukia miró a Ichigo quien comenzaba a sentirse culpable, sonrió y decidió contestarle –Ichigo vino a preguntarme algo.

-¿Qué cosa vino a preguntarte que fuera tan importante como para que lo atendieras a estas horas y con pijama? –dijo molesto Byakuya sin apartar ese tono neutro, sólo se le podía notar lo molesto que estaba por los ojos cerrados y la presión que ejercía sobre sus cerrados puños. Ichigo miró a Rukia quien volteó a verlo sonriendo, agitó sus manos frente a él negando, suplicando con los ojos a que no dijera lo que parecía querer decir.

-Vino a preguntarme si podía ser su novia –Rukia se apartó un poco y Byakuya abrió repentinamente los ojos y de ellos salían llamas, literalmente, que buscaban descargarse en el peli-narnanjo.

-¡Kurosaki!, ¡Cómo te atreves! –Ichigo salió corriendo en un momento de descuido de Byakuya y escapó en dirección a su cuarto siendo perseguido muy de cerca por su casi seguro cuñado.

-¡Enana traidora! –Ichigo gritó en dirección a Rukia esquivando algunas cosas que le lanzaba Byakuya.

-Te lo mereces por hacerme arrastrarte dentro ¿Sabes lo pesado que eres?

-¡Rukia! –Ichigo seguía corriendo -¡Al menos dame la respuesta! –ella se sonrió divertida de nuevo, él ya se le había declarado, mejor era hacerlo sufrir y responderle otro día, por ahora era más divertido verlo huir de su hermano.

* * *

xD ¿qué les pareció?, jajajaja, dije que eran formas de declararse de Ichigo, no que eran las respuestas a esas declaraciones jajajajaja, pero descuiden, en los próximos que haga supongo que pondré las respuestas de mejor forma ^^

yap, me voy a continuar escribiendo… los quiero y se cuidan… ya nos veremos otro día… ahora tengo que ponerme a escribir otro capítulo de mi fic… supongo que en una de esas está listo para el fin de semana :/ quien sabe… Hey, **Déjenme review!** (por favor xD)


	2. Forma Extra

**Género: Tragedia/Romance/Drama**… creo que eso sería para este one-shot… el único hasta ahora que se sale del plan inicial xD

T.T… quería escribir una forma de declaración de un Kurosaki... tenía planeado una muy divertida, pero cuando me iba a poner a escribir… waaaaa T.T… apareció esto en mi mente y me rogó salir de mi… esta es un extra sobre cómo se declara un Kurosaki, no quería ponerlo en esta seguidilla de one-shot porque era demasiado dramático como para el conjunto, así que esto… es una Forma Extra… hasta tiene nombrecito. Esta es mi primera historia romántica/ dramática que he hecho nunca… por favor sean buenos conmigo u.u, ya volveré a las que tienen finales lindos, felices o divertidos.

**Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo**, y puchas que me dio pena pensar en esta historia T.T… duele imaginarse a Ichi tan perdido y lo que le pasó a Rukia… me alegra no tener derechos sobre Bleach, porque definitivamente no quisiera que esto pasara nunca… bueno… si tiene una linda continuación entonces sí ^^, pero por ahora se queda hasta aquí… si quieren final feliz deben dejarme reviews pidiéndolo, porque por ahora no tengo muchas ganas u.u

Gracias por las reviews de la primera forma de declaración a: **Mei Fanel** (Yo igual AMO a Byakuya… especialmente en esa faceta, me encanta que sea hermano celoso sobreprotector… es tan lindo así… xD, gracias por el review), **The Moon** (nop, hermanita querida, no soy médico frustrada… soy escritora frustrada que está en aras de dejar de serlo xD, y bueno…deja de decirle antojos… se llama "Las Fresas son mejor con Chocolate", a mi también me encantó ese, pero a diferencia tuya, me gustó más el primero de estos shots, porque es más divertido ^^), **metitus**, **varie77** (jajajaja yo no paré de reir cuando me lo imaginaba y escribía… desde el inicio no paraba de repetir en mi mente el cenicero volando jajajajajajjaa), **vickyallyz**, **MaryCheliz**, **lua23**, **shyta**, **FerchaO**, **peaceilove**, **bleach ichirukista 4 ever** y a **aKt-kawaii**. Su apoyo y comentarios siempre serán necesarios y tomados en cuenta, me alegra enormemente que les gustara la historia anterior, ojala y no se depriman ni me dejen por esta historia de hoy (me dio penita esta historia T.T).

Recuerden, de mis escritos, lo siguiente:

-Diálogo –narración –diálogo…

Narración

_Flash back_

"_Pensamientos" –_narración…

* * *

**Caso 2; Forma extra**

**Declaración con lágrimas**

.

Estaba sentado en el sofá de cuero, tenía un vaso con whisky y hielo recién servido en su mano izquierda, la habitación estaba completamente en penumbras mientras que él miraba a la nada. La botella del cristalino líquido reposaba a medio llenar sobre la mesa central, el joven de aspecto demacrado sonrió burlonamente por un instante, siendo sumido por la negrura de sus pensamientos inducidos por la cantidad de alcohol consumido.

-¿Qué me dirías si estuvieras aquí? –muchas imágenes mentales de una chica de cabello negro y ojos con hermosas orbes violáceas aparecieron agolpándose en su mente –_"Idiota. Idiota... Idiota"_ –cada palabra que resonaba en su mente con voz y entonación propia era el recuerdo de un instante con ella, cada una traía una dolorosa punzada a su pecho. Se levantó y dio un último sorbo a su reciente vaso, para luego arrojarlo y estrellarlo contra la pared, haciéndolo estallar en innumerables trozos heterogéneos.

_-Ichigo, quita esa cara de idiota… -Rukia caminaba junto a él con una mochila colgando de un único hombro mientras llevaba un libro grande entre sus brazos –Deprimirte ahora no hará que Inoue se pueda quedar._

_-Ya lo sé, es sólo que…_

_-Te entiendo, no puedes evitarlo. Yo misma me siento igual –comentó bajando el rostro apesadumbrada –pero debo mostrarme alegre para que así no se sienta tan mal de despedirse y tenga buenos recuerdos de nuestros últimos instantes juntos. –dijo elevando y apretando su puño mientras levantaba la cabeza con convicción y recomponía su hermoso rostro. Le sonrió confiada al chico de cabellos naranjas que caminaba junto a ella con únicamente una mochila._

_-Tienes razón enana –le dijo Ichigo correspondiéndole la sonrisa al tiempo que ponía una mano sobre la cabeza de ella y le revolvía los negros y suaves cabellos dejándola despeinada._

_-¡Ah, idiota! –Rukia comenzó a perseguir a Ichigo y terminó por golpearlo con el libro._

-Rukia… -Ichigo se encaminó al baño aún calzado con zapatos y se miró en el espejo. Su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos carentes de brillo alguno. Lucía demacrado, no era ni la sombra del hombre de sus recuerdos. Oyendo una y otra vez la voz de Rukia en su mente trató de sonreír a su reflejo, sin embargo, el dolor era tan profundo que no podía fingir alegría y el espejo le devolvió una mueca triste y abatida.

Se mojó la cara y se la secó, procedió a asearse debidamente como no había hecho hace unos días, se afeitó la barba que había crecido desde el día anterior y trató de ponerse presentable para salir de su "hogar". Cogió las llaves que estaban tirada sobre la mesa antes de pasar por su cuarto en el camino a buscar sus billeteras, la cama estaba intacta, de hecho desde hace dos días no había tocado la cama, prefiriendo quedarse dormido en el sofá, habiendo ayudado a perjudicar su apariencia.

-Rukia… Rukia yo… -conducía mirando el horizonte, en su mente muchos recuerdos batallaban por hacerse presente, todos le traían la necesidad de disculparse –_"si no la hubiera conocido…, si no hubiera…"_ –el hubiera dominaba los pensamientos del chico, la luz de un semáforo en rojo le hizo detenerse y apoyó la cabeza sobre el manubrio completamente apesadumbrado –yo… lo siento tanto Rukia… sólo… por favor… -lágrimas caían de sus ojos tratando de salir furiosas en respuesta a lo que se arremolinaba en su pecho, sus palabras no podían completar sus ideas, pero por el momento era mejor así. Levantó el rostro y trató de secarse las lágrimas traicioneras que habían ganado la batalla y caído por sus mejillas, endureció el rostro mientras pasaba el dorso de su brazo y mano derecha por sus ojos.

Al fin la luz se puso en verde, eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y no había mucho tráfico vehicular, aunque Ichigo no se percató de ello, su mente estaba sumida en aquel fatídico día mientras llegaba a su destino.

_-Gracias Ichigo, me la pasé muy bien –habían ido a una feria, Ichigo la había invitado porque ansiaba estar cada momento con ella, aunque ella quizás lo viera simplemente como un amigo._

_-Y que lo digas… no agradezcas cuando me haces un favor con tu presencia Rukia –dijo Ichigo sonrojándose y haciendo sonrojar a la menuda chica. Nunca diría eso, pero él quería ya de una vez darle a conocer el descubrimiento más grande que había hecho, su amor por esa mandona, dominante, gruñona, hermosa, inteligente y única chica en sus ojos._

_-Ichigo… mañana, quiero yo invitarte a un lugar, pero prométeme que no dirás nada más hasta entonces –le dijo con una sonrisa que convenció inmediatamente al chico de cabellos naranjas. –Nos vemos –Rukia estaba dentro de un taxi, Ichigo cerró la puerta y al instante sintió un extraño impulso de ir por ella y mantenerla a su lado un momento más. Pero como hombre de palabra le sonrió y se mantuvo estático despidiéndola desde fuera del vehículo, le hubiera gustado llevarla en su auto, pero ella había puesto la condición de que nunca iba a dejarlo llevársela a casa, ella misma podía encargarse de eso y odiaba ser considerada incapaz en algo._

_Con una boba sonrisa había conducido de vuelta a su casa, quizás ella también sentía cosas parecidas por él y podría corresponderle, quizás Dios era bueno con él y le daría un regalo adelantado de navidad si esperaba hasta el día siguiente._

_Llegó a su hogar alegre, colgó como de costumbre las llaves en el lugar que tenían junto a la puerta en un hermoso colgador de llaves. Se retiró los zapatos antes de dar otro paso y los dejó juntos al lado de la puerta. Fue por un vaso con agua embotellada que tenía dentro del refrigerador, el helado líquido lo refrescó al instante._

_Se sentó y encendió el televisor del living, sólo para tener algo de ruido en el lugar. Su mente recordaba cada instante de los momentos vividos en la feria; la alegría de ella, su sonrisa, el suave y delicado beso que le dio a él en la mejilla al ganar un hermoso y grande conejito de peluche blanco, y por último, la promesa de que el día siguiente podría ser mejor. Dios definitivamente lo apoyaba y le ofrecía alegría al alcance de una noche de descanso._

_De pronto, el televisor cambió drásticamente de imagen, mostrando el logo del noticiario de dicho canal junto con la música característica, bajo el logo aparecieron letras blancas sobre un fondo rojísimo, destacando lo que querían decir, _"Extra"

_-Interrumpimos la actual programación para traerles a ustedes una importante noticia sobre… -Ichigo salió de sus dulces pensamientos para prestarle algo de atención a la televisión. –un choque múltiple en la costanera norte –Ichigo prestó atención removiéndose en su asiento, perdiendo completamente la animosidad que traía consigo. –comunicamos ahora con nuestro despacho en directo._

_-Así es, Ben, un choque múltiple en el interior del túnel que abre conexión con la calle España. Hasta el momento se ha informado de al menos cinco vehículos involucrados junto con una micro, las autoridades… –los nervios invadieron a Ichigo, ¿no se suponía que ese era el camino que Rukia debía seguir en el taxi para alcanzar dicha calle con la que hacía unión la costanera para guiarla hasta su casa?, bueno, quizás ella hubiera llegado antes, después de todo debió haber pasado con veinte minutos previos por la zona.- informan de nueve muertos en el lugar, junto con 17 heridos, de los cuales cinco están graves. –el hombre se tomó la oreja mientras se callaba un instante –nos acaban de informar que dos heridos graves han muerto durante el traslado._

_Ichigo dejó de prestarle tanta atención cuando creyó que Rukia no podía encontrarse en el lugar al momento, no debía._

_-Marco, como fue que inició este accidente –comenzó a preguntar el conductor del noticiero._

_-Bueno, comenzó con un vehículo que al parecer según carabineros habría frenado al interior del túnel debido a un pinchazo en la yanta delantera izquierda, posteriormente, sin dar tiempo de maniobrar, la micro impactó la parte trasera del vehículo, muriendo al instante el conductor y los que viajaban al interior del auto, por detrás un taxi alcanzó a frenar, pero fue colisionado al quedar de costado por un par de vehículos más, dejando muertos a dos de los tres pasajeros y heridos de gravedad al conductor y al pasajero en el puesto de copiloto, gracias a la rápida acción de… -Ichigo volvió a prestar atención cuando dijeron taxi, mostraban imágenes de autos completamente destruidos y una micro sin parte delantera, el taxi estaba casi compactado, se fijó en la patente y no pudo sentir menos que horror. Si era el taxi en que viajaba Rukia, lo reconoció por los stickers que habían junto a la patente, además de por los dos últimos dígitos que recordaba de ella._

_-Impactante noticia –Ichigo estando absorto no alcanzó a escuchar mucho más que dijera el conductor del noticiario, esperó a que dijeran algo de dónde trataban a los heridos y partió con la esperanza de encontrar a Rukia, recordó que ella iba sentada en el puesto de copiloto, junto con el peluche de conejo blanco, que ahora aparecía lleno de sangre asomando en el costado del taxi._

_Desesperado ingresó corriendo hacia la entrada para dar con la recepción, a gritos preguntó por ella, a gritos logró sacarle información a una de las secretarias, los guardias casi planeaban sacarlo, una enfermera le dio unos calmantes antes de permitirle dirigirse a un asiento. No podía ingresar aún a ver a Rukia, estaba en cuidados intensivos._

_Ichigo pasó dos días sentado en el lugar, lo llamaban de su trabajo, pero él decía que no podía ir, apagó el celular cuando se le hizo molesto, no pudo más que ir y volver a su casa un par de horas cada día para cambiarse y asearse un poco, lucía demasiado demacrado y cada que volvía lo hacía con la esperanza de poder verla, de saber alguna mejora, de esperar que saliera de la UCI._

_Finalmente cuando se le permitió verla ingresó a un cuarto que no pudo menos que incomodarlo, el olor y el sonido de ciertos aparatos lo incomodaban en demasía. Se acercó a la única cama que había en el cuarto, pudo vislumbrar una figura bajo las sábanas y al acercarse más los mechones de color negro azabache característicos de Rukia._

_-Rukia… -Ichigo sintió su fuerza desaparecer, sus ojos se nublaban amenazando con dejar caer traicioneras lágrimas, en su mente todo era un caos. -¡Rukia! –corrió para salvar la distancia que los separaba y se puso junto a la cama, cogió una de las manos de ella y lloró amargamente sobre esa parte de su anatomía._

_Rukia tenía la cara amoratada, algunos cortes y moretones en varias partes del cuerpo, un tubo plástico ingresaba por su boca para perderse por su interior. Tenía intravenosa por supuesto y un montón de aparatos para estabilizar su estado, estaba viva, pero parecía más bien peor que muerta. Ichigo no hizo más que dejarse derrotado junto a su lado, hasta que Ishida, un amigo, lo arrastró fuera y lo reinsertó en la rutina diaria, impidiéndole quedarse con Rukia todos los días las veinticuatro horas._

Ichigo detuvo al auto cuando llegó finalmente a la clínica en donde ahora se trataba a Rukia. Se bajó e ingresó, ninguna enfermera ni secretaria le detuvo a preguntarle algo, lo veían muy seguido y siempre por el mismo paciente, entendían en parte su dolor y decidían callar para no incomodarlo.

Ingresó a un cuarto no tan diferente, pero mucho más pulcro de lo que el anterior era, se acercó a Rukia y pasó lentamente una mano por su rostro, apreciándola. Añoraba en demasía ver los ojos de la pequeña chica de orbes violetas, añoraba su sonrisa, la añoraba a toda ella.

-Señor Kurosaki, no sabía que vendría también hoy.

-¿Cómo sigue? –no le prestó atención a las palabras del médico.

-Ah tenido pequeños avances, pero no ha despertado.

Ichigo se quedó callado muy cerca de ella en una silla que le habían traído, ahora Rukia se veía sin marca alguna, su cuerpo estaba completamente recuperado. Según los doctores, sólo le faltaba despertar. Pero la mente es demasiado compleja, despertar de un coma podía ocurrir de un día para otro, o en una semana, o meses, o años… o talvez jamás.

Sus amigos le insistían en que no era saludable su estado. ¡Claro que no lo era!, pero para él no había otra forma, toda su vida y amor estaban únicamente en ella y no quería perderla. Necio y terco hasta la muerte, había logrado lo que muy pocos hombres en su estado podían decirlo, la seguía esperando luego de dos años y tres meses. Si quisiera podría decir también los días y las horas y los minutos y los segundos en que ella seguía en su letargo. Su mundo no valía la pena para él si ella no planeaba abrir los ojos.

-Rukia –Ichigo estaba junto a ella, cogiendo sus manos entre las suyas –eres todo cuanto más me importa, debes despertar –Cuando la visitaba no podía evitar hablarle aunque no pudiera escucharlo. Estando solo, ya sintiéndose incapaz de guardarlo más tiempo y de resistir contra el mundo sin ella soltó por fin lo que su corazón había anhelado decir aquella triste noche.

-Mi Rukia, nena, por favor, despierta por mí… yo… te amo Rukia –lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras él apretaba más fuerte sus manos y enterraba su rostro en el pecho de ella, su cuerpo convulsionaba soltando los dolorosos, tanto dulces como amargos, sentimientos que le recorrían por dentro. –Por favor… por favor… -abrazó a Rukia contra sí, completamente inclinado sobre ella, la apretujó entre sus brazos para tratar de sentir el calor que aún emanaba de su cuerpo. –Despierta para mí… o deja que entre a donde sea que estás… yo… -seguía llorando mientras liberaba lentamente de su agarre a la chica de cabellos negros. Puso su cabeza sobre el regazo de Rukia y se quedó así, dejando que sus lágrimas fluyeran por sus ojos y cayeran sobre las mantas para inundarlas sin llegar a tocar a la chica aún. -Si tan sólo pudieras abrir los ojos... si tan sólo pudieras oír que te amo...

No había respuesta, su declaración no podía ser oída… sus sentimientos no lograban alcanzarla.

* * *

Waaaa T.T… triste, triste, por favor… **déjenme review** T.T… creo que ya se me ocurrió cómo continuarlo, aunque igual no encuentro que sea un mal final... y en un principio había dicho que sólo eran one-shot… mmm, dependerá del público *hace una reverencia*. Los dejo… se cuidan… y dependiendo de lo que reciba continuaré con la segunda parte de esto (que ya se me ocurrió algo) o haré la tercera forma de declaración ^^

Se cuidan mucho… si pueden pásense a leer mis otras historias, algún día mejoraré xD, jajajajajaja, cuento con ustedes para que me ayuden a eso… porque planeo ser mejor escritora algún día y publicar lo que de mis manos fluye… se cuidan, besos y abrazos a los que me han dejado reviews y a los que simplemente leen en las sombras… aunque les advierto que veo bien en la oscuridad jajajajaja… eso es broma, cierto, pero broma xD, si pueden dejen review que nada cuesta, bye!


	3. Forma Extra Epílogo

Bueno, bueno… como era demasiada tortura psicológica (digo para mí… si para ustedes también entonces los incluyo ^^) y como en varias reviews me lo pidieron… pongo un epílogo!

**Bleach no me pertenece, es de Kubo**… ¿por qué no pone de una ya a Rukia?, que un sueño, que un recuerdo, que la voz… ¡que la ponga ya de vuelta de una vez!...

Perdonen a quienes les dolió tanto o más que a mi el imaginarse así a Rukia y/o a Ichigo… a mi de veras que me dolió T.T… Paso a agradecer y responder reviews no signadas, gracias a: **Rukia-san** (si pensaba continuarla, era por si alguien no quería… y cómo le daría un final así? Cuando comencé a leer tu review creí que el final que todos pensaban era algo lindo… no podría imaginar morir a Rukia T.T… no va conmigo… menos desde que es mi personaje favorito…de cierta forma me alegra que lo que pensé no fuera lo que pensabas, así que espero que disfrutes esta conti, que es media dulce ^^ … conste que me gustan las cosas dulces xD), **Ghost iv**, **lua23**, **shyta**, **metitus** (no me había fijado… pero también eres Chilena! Genial xD), **varie77** (claro… es triste, lo avisé con anticipación para los que como yo nos da pena cosas así T.T… casi me deprimo… si no fuera porque se me ocurrió rápidamente la conti xD… ehh! Genial! Faaaaaan xD espero entonces verte de nuevo por aquí ^^), **Sakura-Jeka** (gracias por siempre leer mis historias y comentarlas, significa mucho para mí T.T), **leslie** (ya ves… he aquí la continuación, mmm eres la segunda que quiere saber sobre el lugar al que Rukia lo quería llevar… xD, bueno… espero y que te guste este cap ^^), **Etterna Fanel**, **MaryCheliz**, **vickyallyz** y a **The Moon** (si, hermana querida… lastimosamente no tienes bien agudo tu sentido de tristeza xD, es triste el cap anterior… ¿cómo no te diste cuenta? … ¿cómo no te afectó el aura depresiva de Ichi ni lo que sufre aguardando a Rukia?... eres mala ¬¬ con razón… tantas cosas…). La verdad… no esperaba muchas reviews, así que muchas gracias por el apoyo y la sorpresa por tantas ^^ aunque les haya dolido a más de uno de ustedes, espero me perdonen y les guste esta conti.

Nota: Recuerden las indicaciones de lectura de mis escritos

* * *

**Caso 2; Forma Extra, Epílogo**

**Alcanzándote**

.

_Miraba por la ventana del taxi distraída, veía cada farol del alumbrado público moverse vertiginosamente a su lado para desaparecer de su vista dejando una estela de luz que rápidamente era seguida por el siguiente farol. Abrazaba inconcientemente su hermoso conejito de peluche, sonreía contenta sin prestarle atención a lo que ocurría fuera, en su mente únicamente había un chico de cabellos naranjas._

_-Quiero ya que sea mañana… -susurró muy bajito la chica de cabellos negros con el peluche entre sus brazos. –"Si supieras cuanto te quiero" –apretujó fuertemente al hermoso peluche contra sí mientras pensaba en cómo decírselo al chico que le había otorgado ese peluche._

_Repasaba en su mente los lindos momentos que había pasado con él en la feria y pensaba en cuantos más lindos pasaría al día siguiente en el lugar al que ella quería ir._

_-"¿Sentirá lo mismo por mí?" –no podía evitar dudar, después de todo Ichigo siempre había sido un poco impredecible. Hacia un tiempo ella creía que a él le gustaba Orihime y se había sentido desplazada, nunca intentó decirle lo que sentía entonces por miedo al rechazo, pero cuando supo que la chica de cabellos naranjas se le había declarado a Ichigo y éste se había negado, un rayo de esperanza la había inundado. Ahora, aunque ninguno de los dos se había declarado, ambos sentían esa especie de atracción y complicidad que siempre los rodeaba aumentada al infinito. Cada día se repetían más sus salidas "de amigos" y ambos terminaban queriendo decir algo, para que fueran interrumpidos. Hoy ella había notado claramente las intenciones de Ichigo y su corazón se sintió llenar, pero un miedo tonto comenzó a hacerse presente, por lo que decidió aplazar un poco más a sus sentimientos. No quería ser rechazada, no quería ser alentada en algo que le parecía imposible, no quería sufrir por un amor inalcanzable._

_Pero ése es el punto, estaba conciente de que todo lo que se consigue en esta vida es por el hecho de haber arriesgado algo. Quería escuchar lo que Ichigo le iba a decir, pero sentía necesario prepararse para cualquier cosa. Quería decirle tantas cosas… y por fin se dio el valor para afrontarlas, decirle que la aguardara hasta el día siguiente era una excelente idea, porque había podido reunir todo su coraje y valor que antes le faltaban para afrontar cualquier final a su historia._

_-¿A dónde? –preguntó el taxista al lado de ella, Rukia no se había dado cuenta, pero cogieron otro pasajero. El taxi ahora estaba lleno._

_-A Pedro Montt con Matta –dijo el recién ingresado, su camino estaba cerca, pero un poco desviado. Rukia no le prestó atención y volvió a dulces pensamientos y a sonreír levemente mirando ahora al frente. _

_Su camino a casa se había retrasado un poco cuando dejaron al reciente pasajero en su destino, ahora ella junto con los dos pasajeros y el conductor continuaban su camino. Ingresaron a un túnel, no se veía el fondo y Rukia cerró un momento los ojos, no le agradaba no ver el final del túnel, pero ya lo había atravesado tantas veces que le era costumbre. Los cuatro carriles que tenía dentro tenían luz verde, no había problema de tráfico dentro. _

_Estaba abstraída con los ojos cerrados cuando escuchó la bocina de una micro, el estridente sonido la hizo abrir repentinamente los ojos, y el rechinar de las llantas la alteró, escuchó como el choque de la micro delante de ellos chocaba con un vehículo menor. Su cinturón la jaló con fuerza desmesurada, sentía un dolor en el hombro por el tirón que se produjo en el intento de frenado repentino por parte del conductor. Para evitar chocar con la parte trasera de la micro, el taxi en un último intento del conductor viró y quedó de costado._

_-¿Están bien? –el taxista alterado al momento de frenar miró a sus pasajeros y vio la cara de dolor de Rukia -¿Señorita? –Rukia miró hacia el conductor._

_-Estoy bi… -no alcanzó a contestar cuando su cara se deformó en horror, otros vehículos venían a gran velocidad y no alcanzaron a frenar, la colisión era inminente. Rukia cerró fuertemente los ojos suplicando por no morir. –"Por favor… no…mañana… mañana yo…" –sintió un fuerte impacto que la hizo gritar, el vehículo volcó de lado y rodó sobre si mismo quedando en su posición original, su hermoso peluche escapó de sus manos. _

_Sintió como algo líquido la salpicaba, no tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos, suponía que era la sangre de alguno de los pasajeros o del mismo conductor. Sentía que todo conocimiento y dolor profundo que antes tenía la abandonaban, todo comenzaba a quedar en negro, los ruidos de vehículos y gritos se amortiguaban y desaparecían en la nada. Un último recuerdo asomó a su mente que estaba perdida en esos momentos, Ichigo sonriendo mientras le entregaba el conejito –"ayúdame Ichigo…" –negro, nada más había que la rodeara. –"quiero verte… Ichigo"_

_Todo parecía fluir etéreamente, no tenía conciencia de nada importante que pasaba, ¿estaba soñando?, Rukia no era capaz de responder certeramente a esa pregunta, tampoco sabía si sus recuerdos eran sueños en sí. De vez en cuando, atravesando a esa negrura llegaba una voz conocida, que le daba esperanzas y fuerzas a su corazón, no identificaba que decía, pero siempre había algo de amargura. Cada vez que la oía escuchaba un poco más claro lo que trataba de decir. _

_Esa persona la llamaba… ¿pero por qué no podía verla?, ¿por qué estaba todavía rodeada de esa oscuridad donde el tiempo era eterno y sus recuerdos volaban? Quería ir al encuentro de esa persona y decirle que estaba bien, que todo estaba bien. Pero no podía._

-Rukia… -la sintió llamándola una vez más, esa persona no cejaba en su intento de hacerla reaccionar. Palabras incomprensibles, demasiado rápidas para el ritmo que estaba acostumbrada salían de los labios de esa persona. No comprendía nada, pero por primera vez podía sentirse más cerca.

-Por favor… -algo le estaba pidiendo a ella. Rukia comenzó a percibir lo que le rodeaba, no estaba del todo conciente, era como estar entre dormida y despierta. Justo ese momento en que está comenzando a caer o a salir de la inconciencia luego de un sueño, oía y percibía mejor lo que la rodeaba, pero no era capaz de hilar sus pensamientos ni de hacer reaccionar a su cuerpo. Notó el incesante sonido de una máquina junto a ella, sintió un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo que se intensificó en su cabeza.

-Si tan solo pudieras oír que…

-_"¿qué?, ¿oír qué?"_ –el hormigueo que la recorría era horrible, como si hubiera estado demasiado tiempo en una posición y sus músculos y nervios al sentir que estaba tratando de moverse respondían de esa manera. Aguardó un momento a que pasara el hormigueo, pero comenzó a sentir el roce de las sábanas que la cubrían.

-… -Rukia podía sentir y oír sollozos ahogados, sintió algo frío y húmedo llegar a su vientre, algo estaba empapando las sábanas. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero los cerró de inmediato, había demasiada luz para la negrura a la que estaba acostumbrada.

-I… chi… - trató de llamarlo a él, al único ser en todo el mundo que rogaba porque estuviera cerca, no importa donde estuviera ni que le hubiera pasado a ella, si él estaba cerca. Su mano se movió únicamente por fuerza de voluntad, llegó a la altura de su abdomen y cayó sobre una cabellera suave, sin estar segura de a quien pertenecía. Delicadamente trató de acariciarla, pero no fue más que un leve roce antes de dejar de moverse sin fuerza.

-¡Rukia! –Ichigo no había escuchado su intento de llamarlo, pero creyó sentir su caricia muy leve. Levantó la vista y la encontró exactamente igual que como estaba cuando llegó, parecía haber sido un sueño o su imaginación. Iba a levantarse cuando notó que la mano de ella estaba sumamente cerca de él y la miró al rostro. –Rukia, soy yo, Ichigo, ¿estás despierta?

-… -Rukia quería hablarle, pero tenía la boca muy seca y no tenía suficiente fuerza para juntar sus pensamientos en palabras aún.

-Por favor, dime que no soñé que tu mano se movió… Rukia… dime que estás despierta. –Ichigo se acercó más al rostro de la chica y se puso a acariciarla con los dedos muy suavemente, miraba ansioso los ojos de la chica, esperando ver algún esfuerzo en ellos por abrirse.

-Ichi… go –escuchó como Rukia le llamaba y nada le faltó más para comprobar que estaba saliendo del coma.

-¡Oh Rukia! –Ichigo comenzó a llorar de alegría mientras tomaba delicadamente a Rukia entre sus brazos y ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de ella, sus lágrimas caían suavemente sobre la piel expuesta de ella, haciéndola sentirse culpable. –Que bien… volviste… yo… Rukia… -Ichigo no podía juntar sus palabras en pensamientos concretos a diferencia de la chica, que no podía decir lo que pensaba.

-Lo siento –pudo vocalizar mientras comenzaba a abrir los ojos ya más preparada para la luz del lugar, pestañó un par de veces mientras sentía como Ichigo tiritaba aún aferrado a ella, logró distinguir su característica cabellera naranja y no pudo menos que sonreír. De pronto Ichigo la separó un poco y se le quedó viendo a los ojos.

-Rukia… -se acercó dudoso, le acarició el rostro con una sonrisa en sus labios, le apartó su rebelde mechón que caía entre sus ojos y la besó lentamente en los labios. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer del rostro de Ichigo y eran recibidas en el de Rukia, ella sentía los sentimientos que Ichigo trataba de transmitir, alegría, tristeza, pesar y sobre todo amor. Le correspondía lentamente, escuchando como se calmaba su propio corazón y todo cuanto era pasado o presente volaba de su percepción. Ichigo se separó lentamente aún apoyando su frente sobre la de ella, con sus manos a los costados de la cara de Rukia. –Te amo… Rukia… por favor… no vuelvas a dejarme.

Rukia comenzó a sentir opresión en su corazón, ¿cuánto tiempo había llevado así?, ¿Qué le había ocurrido?, ¿por qué Ichigo lloraba?, no podía responder nada de eso, pero se sentía culpable por el estado de Ichigo, había notado ojeras y el dolor que cargaba sobre sí el chico.

-Ichigo… ¿qué pasó?... –Ichigo le propinó un dulce beso en la mejilla mientras la reclinaba en la cama.

-Debes descansar ¿si?, luego te cuento –la sonrisa más grande que jamás hubiera visto en la cara de Ichigo se le mostraba únicamente a ella, sonrió en respuesta y vio como el chico salía de la habitación corriendo. En menos de dos segundos volvía corriendo y se detenía junto a ella. -¿Rukia? –ella había cerrado los ojos, pero los volvió a abrir y le sonrió. –Voy a buscar a una enfermera, espérame, ¿de acuerdo?, no tardo. –volvió a salir corriendo para regresar unos minutos después. Rukia estaba tratando de recordar cuanto había pasado y lo único que venía a su mente era el dulce beso que Ichigo le dio, recordar el reciente beso la hacía sonrojar, pero trataba de enfocarse en recordar como era que estaba ahí, cuando de pronto imágenes de la feria acudieron a su mente de manera abrupta, luego todos los demás recuerdos llegaron en cascada.

-¿Señorita? –el doctor llevaba un rato hablándole y haciéndole pruebas de rutina. –¿puede mover sus pies? –Rukia lo intentó, movía levemente los pulgares de ambos, pero no podía mover el resto de los dedos, frustrada bufó muy molesta.

-Tranquila Rukia, todo está bien ahora –decía Ichigo extremadamente alegre, no había rastro de su habitual ceño fruncido.

-Descuide señorita, necesita un poco de rehabilitación… por lo que veo no habrá que operar –dijo el doctor dando por terminado su observación. –mucho tiempo en cama para sus músculos… necesita aire libre y ejercicio, nada más. –el doctor se fue luego de hablar un rato con Ichigo.

-Ichigo, ¿qué pasó? –ahora Rukia ya esperaba las respuestas, a un día de haber despertado y ser recientemente evaluada en su totalidad necesitaba de ellas para comprender el estado en que había visto al peli-naranja.

-Estuviste en coma por poco más de dos años Rukia… -Ichigo le contó todo cuanto sabía a la menuda chica, esta se sorprendió y se sintió desfallecer.

-Perdóname Ichigo… no sabía… que habías pasado por eso… -de pronto una verdad muy enorme llegó hasta su conocimiento. –_"¡Me ha estado esperando por estos años!, no puedo creerlo… ¿tanto… significo para él?"_ –lo miró asombrada y un enorme sonrojo apareció en su rostro –_"y yo que dudaba de si sentía lo mismo…"_

-Y lo volvería a pasar… si con eso me devuelven a mi enana –comentó en tono afectuoso Ichigo, sin percatarse de la posesividad con que imprimía sus palabras.

-¡A quien le dices enana!, ¡si pudiera me pararía para demostrarte que no lo soy! –Ichigo sonrió y la abrazó, cuanto extrañaba esos saltos que sólo ella tenía.

-Te extrañé… no sabes cuanto Rukia… -sus palabras desarmaron a Rukia rápidamente.

-Tenía miedo… –comenzó a hablar Rukia aún entre los brazos de Ichigo –miedo… de no volver a verte… miedo de que no estuvieras cerca cuando abriera los ojos. –Ichigo la apretó más fuerte y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y la espalda.

-Pero ya nada importa Rukia, ahora… ahora estoy completo porque estás de vuelta.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

(se la creyeron xD)

.

************** unas semanas después *************

.

-Ichigo, ven rápido –decía Rukia corriendo en frente.

-Ya voy enana –Ichigo tenía levemente fruncido el ceño, pero sonreía por verla correr delante.

-¡Yap!

-¿Ya qué?

-Llegamos –dijo Rukia sonriendo ampliamente cogiéndolo de la mano y jalándolo junto a ella.

-¿Me vas a decir que la cita que habías planeado inicialmente era en el parque?

-Si… ¿te molesta acaso? –Ichigo bufó y volteó la vista a otro lado –oye… -Rukia jaló fuerte de su brazo haciéndolo inclinarse hacia ella y desequilibrarse. Soltó la mano de Ichigo y cogió su rostro con ambas manos mientras le propinaba un dulce beso.

-Ahora no me molesta. –comentó cuando se recuperó de su desequilibrio y cogió a Rukia haciéndola girar en el aire.

-Ah decir verdad, aquí quería decirte cuanto te quería…–le dijo cuando la soltó al fin junto a él. – Te amo Ichigo –él la envolvió en sus brazos y disfrutó de su cercanía.

-Yo también Rukia –Recargó su cabeza sobre la de ella, sintiendo el aroma que emanaba.

-Ven, sube conmigo –Rukia se soltó y comenzó a trepar a un árbol que había cerca, los juegos para niños de ese parque repleto de césped estaban a mucha distancia, era día de semana, por lo que había muy pocas personas y todas estaban muy lejos de ellos.

Ichigo subió detrás de Rukia luego de asegurarse que estaba segura sobre una fuerte rama. Se sentó junto a ella y pudo ver el motivo real por el que lo había traído. Se podía apreciar el río que atravesaba la ciudad de forma majestuosa, los edificios altos y pulcros se veían de fondo, el puente que atravesaba el río se veía ligeramente transcurrido por vehículos de diferentes tipos. Ichigo sonrió y abrazó a Rukia mientras entrelazaban los dedos de sus manos viendo llegar al atardecer.

**Fin xD

* * *

**

Kyaaaaaa! Waaaaaa… que lindoooooo!... ah que si?, xD… jajajajaa me siento… no sé… ¿rara?, hum… es demasiado sentimiento para mi, muy dulce… me va a dar coma diabético xP… jajajajjaja para mí que esto fue inducido porque mi hermana hizo galletas de avena con azúcar… y más azúcar!... jajajaja en vez de harina le echó doble porción de azúcar, porque según ella no le gusta echarle harina ;D

Espero no haberles defraudado con esta conti ^^ (bueno si lo hice… gomen, pero a mi me pareció demasiado hermosa). Háganme un favor y **déjenme review** porfis… que si ya leyeron hasta tan abajo no les cuesta nada…

Por cierto, cualquier reacción no tengo idea si se puede asemejar a la realidad… todo es maquinación mía, nunca he visto a alguien en coma, ni mucho menos despertar de uno :/, tampoco tengo idea de cómo se han de rehabilitar, pero recordé que cuando uno pasa muuuuuucho tiempo en una posición sin moverse se acalambra, así que por ahí derivaron mis pensamientos… Si alguien sabe y dice que las cosas jamás nunca serían así, pues mil perdones, a penas tengo veinte (bueno, soy mayor que muchos de ustedes supongo) y poco sé de este mundo xD, jajajaja, se cuidan mucho!

**Reviews onegai!**


	4. Forma 2

Okas, okas… lo lamento, se me pasó lo dulce en el capítulo anterior, demasiado azúcar en la sangre provoca desvaríos xP. Aunque… pensándolo bien, lo dulce igual es porque ambos tuvieron algo trágico, Ichi por su parte estaba sumamente feliz de verla despierta y corriendo, Rukia… venía saliendo de recuperarse luego de creer que moriría… y esas son mis excusas, por cierto, no he comido nada extra-dulce hoy, así que ando en mis cabales jajajajajajaja. Y última cosa! Cuando termine con las formas haré un epílogo sobre su vida luego de todo xD, esta pareja podrá tener sus ratos dulces, pero definitivamente creo que no les duraría… jajajaja. Ah, perdonen que me ande atrasando… ahora sólo puedo escribir los viernes… y con suerte de noches de viernes a sábado… acabo de terminar de transcribir de madrugada xD son más de las tres de la mañana.

**Bleach es de Tite Kubo**

Gracias por los reviews a: **-moon** (gracias por dejar review del primer cap)**, vickyallyz** (también ha estado conmigo mucho tiempo, gracias aly-chan ^^) **Sakura-Jeka**,** shyta**, **kiaru87** (jajajjaa siempre había querido hacer eso xD, perdona… me alegra que te gustara), **Mei Fanel** (Holas!, tiempo que no te veía… creo… gracias por lo que dijiste… y si… wou… que aguante el de ichi, merece ser inmortalizado xD, jeje… ya veré para cuando otra historia ichiruki), **FerchaO**, **lua23**, **lovetamaki** (gracias también por la review del 1º cap ^^),** MarJan** (woa, xD otra review del primer cap!, xD me alegra mucho que leyeras y dejaras review, en especial con eso de que eres nueva en esto, claro que continuaré! No estoy segura, pero se supone que iban a ser cinco formas de declaración y un epílogo… aunque ahora debieran ser cinco, una extra con epílogo y un epílogo general xD), **MaryCheliz** y a **Onny-chan **(es un honor recibir una review tuya, en serio xD). Cada vez me animan más a seguir ;D (ojala y me dieran tantas reviews en otra parte también u.u…) Ah!, por cierto, recuerden que mis historias son todas AU, talvez algún día me tire a hacerlas con la ambientación que le dio originalmente Kubo, pero falta aún mucho para eso xD.

Recuerden las cosas que digo de la escritura… se mantienen para todo lo que escribo. (las cursivas y demás que dije antes por ahí en alguna declaración).

Ah!, algo muuuuuy importante…. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MARICELA!, sé que es el lunes, sé que ya te lo he dicho muchas veces de forma anticipada… pero… ¡amiga!, ¡querida amiga con quien comparto de todo!... penas, alegrías, pensamientos, sentimientos, ideas… en fin tantas cosas… necesito agradecerte como corresponde el hecho que cumplas un año más de maravillosa existencia ^^, jamás alcanzarán las palabras para agradecer, ojala te guste este caso y te rías mucho… te quiero reeeee-harto amiga!... te cuidas mucho… y ojala y pudiéramos ir a todo eso que se nos ocurrió para celebrarlo xD.

.

* * *

**Caso 3, Forma 2**

_-Érase una vez, hace mucho tiempo… en un lugar oculto de la vista de los mortales. Un hermoso y apacible lugar repleto de flores y conejos. La princesa de dicho lugar, muy hermosa por cierto, jugaba con las hermosas criaturas y mantenía la paz en su reinado. Pero un día algo terrible ocurrió, un joven malvado, con horrible cabello naranja, quería secuestrar a la princesa. Los conejitos no podían hacer nada contra ese cruel tirano…_

_-¡Deja de contar esa mierda! –gritó Ichigo exasperado, tratando de hacerla callar -¡Esos estúpidos dibujos son horribles! –le dijo apuntando a un conjunto de hojas que estaban esparcidas sobre su cama, donde se apreciaban conejos de carácter infantil rodeando a una chica de cabello negro y ojos violetas. Los dibujos infantiles no eran tan malos, pero lo que más le molestaba era que en el dibujo que mostraba entre sus manos hacia él la chica que relataba la historia, aparecía un chico de cabellos naranjas y ceño muy fruncido, otorgándole la idea de que trataba de emularlo._

_-¡Es mi cuento idiota! –gritó la_ "magnífica"_ dibujante y narradora –mis dibujos no son horribles, ¡tarado! –diciendo esto le arrojó el resto de sus dibujos que acababan su historia, donde la princesa vencía al tirano con ayuda de muchos conejitos._

_-¿Quién en su sano juicio haría un cuento de conejos?, ni que tuvieras diez años… bueno, ¿que tengas el porte de una enana afectará?_

_-¡No me molestes Fresa estúpida!, que seas un kilómetro parado es culpa tuya, ¡y no te metas con los hermosos conejos! –le dio una patada en las canillas._

_-¿Qué les ves a esas cosas?, son horribles –comentó por decir algo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba a un lado luego de haberse sobado previamente la pierna._

_-¿Horribles?... Ichigo… ¡algún día los conejos se vengarán de ti!, ¡El Dios de los conejos te castigará por esa ofensa! –le dijo apuntándole convencidísima, tratando de infundirle temor a un chico que estaba que se partía de risa revolcándose en el suelo._

_-¿Rukia-chan? –una chica de cabellos castaños golpeó la puerta para ingresar al cuarto de su hermano –Abarai-kun vino a buscarte… dijo que se te estaba haciendo tarde._

_-¡Ah!, gracias Yuzu, ahí voy –dijo levantándose de Ichigo, a quien tenía en el suelo paralizado producto de una llave de lucha que estaba aplicando recientemente –Chao Fresita._

_-Maldita enana agresiva –murmuró por lo bajo el joven mientras se levantaba._

_-Hermano, ¡apura que ya está la cena!_

Hoy era un día especial, o al menos así quería hacerlo Ichigo, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado. Había hecho todo cuanto a su alcance estaba por estar solo con Rukia, para lástima de él no lo había conseguido.

En vez de caminar ambos solos hacia la escuela como siempre, se les había agregado Renji, quien milagrosamente se había despertado temprano para ir a la institución. Luego, a la hora de almuerzo Rukia había sido raptada por las chicas para hablar de temas de chicas que no le importaban en lo absoluto. Y para colmo el profesor de Kárate de Tatsuki canceló el entrenamiento de la tarde, haciendo mal tercio hasta que la dejaron en su casa.

-Oye Rukia –Ichigo iba a acompañarla hasta su casa para ganar algo de tiempo.

-Dime –dijo mirando al frente aún, Ichigo inclinó la cabeza para verla mejor.

-Hay… hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace un tiempo… -no sabía como era la mejor manera de iniciar el tema y se debatía internamente.

-¡Mira que lindo conejo! –sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, Rukia corrió y se pegó a la vitrina de una tienda de mascotas, apreciando a un hermoso conejo blanco muy joven. Ichigo miró con desprecio al animal una vez la alcanzó.

-¿Y por esa cosa me interrumpes?

-¡Pero si es hermoso! –dijo mientras el conejito ponía sus patitas delanteras en el vidrio y parecía querer alcanzar a Rukia –Aw… míralo –bien, Ichigo no podía negar que tenía cierto encanto y relajó un poco el ceño -¿me lo compras Ichigo? –le preguntó Rukia al cabo de un instante, poniéndole una carita con ojos brillantes que no le vaticinaba buenos designios al peli-naranja.

-No –dijo tratando de reiniciar la marcha.

-No seas tacaño… por favor, por favor Ichigo… -Rukia lo jalaba del brazo poniendo la mejor cara de embelesada que tenía, sabiendo que Ichigo no duraría mucho más.

-¡Ya!, ¡está bien!, pero suel… -Ichigo estaba tratando de zafarse del agarre de la menuda chica, pero antes de acabar su oración ya no era necesario porque Rukia ingresó en un suspiro a la tienda y cogió al conejito avisándole a la dependienta que Ichigo era quien pagaría por él.

-¿Quiere que le ponga una cinta al conejo que eligió su novia? –preguntó de lo más cordial, segura de que el chico le estaba haciendo un presente a Rukia por ser su novia.

-¡No es mi novia! –casi le gritó el peli-naranja con las mejillas encendidas en un vivo color rojo, pagó y se marchó con aire disgustado. Rukia no había escuchado nada, debido a que se encontraba jugando afuera con el conejito en brazos. Ichigo llegó junto a ella aún algo sonrojado y aguardó a que avanzara hacia su casa.

-Lo llamaré Chappy –dijo contenta Rukia mientras acariciaba al pequeño conejito.

-Lo que sea, recuerda comprarle la comida y anda viendo dónde lo pondrás –le comentó siguiéndola con las manos en los bolsillos –compadezco al pobre animal por el ridículo nombre… -sin esperarlo recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Rukia.

-¡Es un bonito nombre!, y a Chappy le gusta… ¿verdad Chappy? –preguntó dirigiéndose al conejo que tenía en brazos, éste miró a Rukia un instante y luego volvió a quedarse quieto entre sus brazos. –Pero algo te falta… ¡ah!, ¡ya sé! –le pasó el conejito a Ichigo -¡cuídalo mientras vuelvo! –le gritó en rápida carrera por donde previamente iban. Ichigo suspiró con el conejo en brazos y lo miró.

-Si eres lindo… talvez a Yuzu y a Karin les gustes –dijo mirándolo a los ojos y acercándolo un poco hacia sí luego de un rato aguardando a Rukia, su ceño estaba fruncido en actitud escrutiñadora.

El conejito se asustó un poco de la cara de Ichigo, y como buen animalito que se agracie de estar en brazos de alguien que le inspira miedo, se orinó, cayendo este líquido sobre los zapatos de nuestro desafortunado fresita. Rukia regresó justo cuando Chappy culminaba la acción.

-¡Rukia!, ¡tu estúpido conejo me orinó! –le gritaba indignado a la chica que llegaba junto a él.

-¡Idiota!, seguro lo asustaste… ¡Ichigo, deja de zamarrearlo! –Ichigo sin darse cuenta movía bruscamente de un lado a otro al conejo por andar reclamándole a Rukia –Tranquilo Chappy –lo arrebató de las manos de Ichigo y lo acarició calmando a la pobre criatura.

Rukia no le dirigió la palabra a Ichigo durante un rato, así que caminaron en silencio, el chico no sabía que hacer o decir para interrumpir, cuando notó que se desviaban del camino y se dirigían al césped que había junto a un paso de nivel cerca de un río.

-Mira Chappy, quédate quieto un ratito… ya está –Rukia le ponía un collar que había sacado de su bolsillo en el cuello, era de color rojo, pero tenía una placa que únicamente tenía grabado "Chappy". Estaba sentada jugando con el conejito mientras Ichigo la veía atentamente, mientras más la observaba más la detallaba y se ponía nervioso de pensar como quería decir aquello que venía tratando desde hace días y finalmente se había decidido a decir hoy. Se sentó cerca de Rukia y se revolvió un poco los cabellos –Gracias Ichigo –dijo Rukia sacándolo de sus pensamientos para apreciar una sincera y hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de la chica.

-No hay de que –comentó librándose de sus preocupaciones, contento de verla sonreír y sonriendo en respuesta. Se quedaron otro rato en silencio mientras el conejo se movía de un lado para otro sin apartarse mucho de Rukia, Ichigo miraba el río que tenía al frente y decidió volver a intentarlo –Rukia… -la chica dejó de jugar y lo miró atenta, Chappy en cambio se apartó un poco de Rukia y se puso a mordisquear la chaqueta de Ichigo. – ¡ah demonios! –lo cogió mientras Rukia reía. -¡no es chistoso!

-No le hagas nada –Rukia lo tomó en sus brazos y lo dejó reposando en su regazo. -¿qué ibas a decirme?

-Bueno… -Ichigo nuevamente tuvo que buscar una forma de iniciar tan delicado tema… -Verás… yo… bueno… mmm… -se debatía por buscar una forma como iniciar y Rukia ya pensaba que su último golpe de hace un rato le había matado talvez la última neurona que le quedara. Ichigo suspiró y se rearmó de valor para hablar –Nos conocemos desde hace mucho, hemos sido muy buenos amigos… prácticamente sabes todo de mi y yo de ti… un mirada nos basta muchas veces para saber cosas que no se pueden decir… -trató de captar sus ideas y sentimientos que flotaban alrededor. –Eres una persona muy importante para mí, y quiero que pese a lo que te vaya a decir ahora, no dejemos de ser amigos –Rukia se quedó quieta escuchando, su corazón palpitaba a mas de cien pulsaciones por minuto, no sabía si lo que él le diría era bueno o malo, si eran por lo sentimientos que ella trataba de ocultar y talvez él descubriera o si alguna otra cosa. El silencio que él tomó un instante la dejó inmóvil, aguardando. –Yo… yo quiero decirte que… -inesperadamente Ichigo no pudo continuar hablando.

Una lluvia de conejos de tintes blanquecinos, con manchas grises otros con manchas cafés… y otros de muchos colores diferentes, cayeron sobre Ichigo y lo aplastaron de improviso. Rukia miró sorprendida lo que acontecía y no soltó a Chappy en ningún momento mientras se levantaba de golpe viendo como los conejos corrían de un lado para otro mientras una gran masa seguía sobre quien debía ser Ichigo.

-¿Estás bien Ichigo? –se escucharon murmullos provenientes de debajo del tumulto y Rukia comenzó a tratar de mover a los conejos. Finalmente apartó a algunos viendo como varios trataban de comerse el cabello de Ichigo. Cuando Ichigo pudo levantarse gracias a que Rukia había disminuido la cantidad de criaturas sobre él, se puso a maldecir por lo babeado que lo habían dejado –Jajajajajaja –Rukia ya tranquila de que él estaba bien no aguantó más la risa por el nuevo look del chico -¡Que bonito peinado Ichigo! –estaba parte de su cabello levantado, mucho revuelto y más de algún mechón en boca de algún conejito del suelo.

-¡Rukia!

-Hasta ellos creen que eres una zanahoria… jajajajajaja –Rukia soltó a Chappy mientras se reía, quien se lanzó al pecho de Ichigo y trataba de llegar a su cara.

-¡Ríete más y no respondo por la seguridad de tu conejo! –gritó en último intento de hacerla callar. Solucionado, la menuda chica se calló y miró furiosa a Ichigo.

-Devuélvemelo… -Ichigo se lo entregó sin más, después de todo en definitiva ya no le gustaban los conejos ni de broma.

-Estúpidos conejos… -comentó tratando de apartar a los conejos. –Todos me arruinan el día… ¿qué tan probable es que esto me ocurra a mí? –comentó apesadumbrado medio dramático

-Ay, no seas llorón –le dijo Rukia dándole una palmada en el hombro mientras seguía con Chappy en brazos.

-Claro, como no te interrumpen ni tratan de arrancarte el pelo…

-Seguro… creo que te interrumpirán todo el día si sigues así –Ichigo gruñó ofuscado, en eso Chappy se escapa de los brazos de Rukia y se pierde entre la multitud, ambos tratan de encontrarlo, pero de pronto otra ola de conejos venida de quien sabe donde les cae encima esta vez a ambos aplastándolos.

Ichigo quedó sobre Rukia en actitud defensiva, soportando el peso de los conejos, que rápidamente se apartaron dejando a ambos en el suelo. Rukia se sonrojó por la cercanía e Ichigo se maldijo mentalmente por lo bajo y juntó todo el coraje que tenía.

-Perdón… -dijo a Rukia, quien levantó una ceja sin saber de qué se disculpaba… cuando sintió los labios de Ichigo en los suyos de improviso. Antes de alcanzar a siquiera procesarlo Ichigo se separó –te quiero Rukia… me gustas… y… eso quería decirte –iba a comenzar a levantarse cuando Rukia lo tironeó poco delicadamente del cuello de su chaleco del liceo y lo besó en caída como respuesta.

Pasaron un tiempo así, hasta que Chappy volvió junto a ellos para molestar a Ichigo… Junto al camino, en la parte superior del paso de nivel, unos metros por sobre sus cabezas… había una furgoneta que transportaba conejos… "aba", puesto que todos habían caído en dos oleadas… la primera cuando se le abrió la portezuela de atrás, haciéndolo frenar de improvisto junto al camino… y la segunda cuando fue a comprobar cuantos habían salido y abrió la portezuela por completo.

-Ahora... ¿cómo los meto de nuevo? –se preguntó el pobre de Hanataro, conductor de la furgoneta.

* * *

Jajajajajajaja no sé que onda que se me ocurrió meter a Hana al final jajajajajaja

Oh! No he tenido tiempo ni de ver el manga… supongo que siguen en lo mismo… sin Rukia T.T…. bueno xD jajajaja esta idea la gesté por el miércoles, y… como ando vedada de computadores (malditas normas para estudiar de mi familia ¬¬), me he quedado en el día de… "puedes usar el note hasta que me levante en la mañana si has estudiado e ido a todas tus clases de la u" y aproveché de pasarla en limpio y terminarla de escribir (no puedo terminarla en papel :/ no va conmigo).

Bueno… inicialmente otra iba a ser la historia… pero la que estaba escribiendo el lunes quiere más plazo de continuación xD… así que mientras la revisaba salió esto y ya…. Jajajajajaja se preguntarán por qué puse un flashbacks… bueno… jajajaja notaron la paradoja? Es el castigo divino del dios conejo a Ichigo! Jajajajajaja que castigo ni que nada… jajajaajajaja… yap, en fin, me divertí mucho escribiendo, ojala les guste a ustedes también y me dejen reviews… que contestaré en cuanto pueda ^^

Por fa… me animan mucho con las reviews que me dejan… y también me ayudan a inspirarme a continuar y a entusiasmarme con esto, xD siempre es grato leer reviews, si quieren que siga… ya saben donde deben cliquear! (**Reviews pliss!**)


	5. Forma 3

¡Hey!, hice un shot en relación a la declaración anterior xD, si lo quieren leer… búsquenlo! Jajajaja no es broma… se llama Duelo innecesario, por ahí anda… bueno, retomando estas historias aclaro que **los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo** y ya me enteré de cómo va el manga -3- es un asco… aunque el 444 está salvando más (lo vi recién… ojala de verdad recupere sus poderes y vaya a por Rukia xD) quiero que Rukia vuelva T.T

¡Gracias por las reviews a todos!, buaaa… sí que hay hartas ;D… por cierto, yo sí quería que Ichi tuviera problemas para declararse en el capítulo anterior, pero los conejitos y el flashback fueron sorpresa xD… ¡gracias a **lua23, metitus, leslie** (gracias xD, los continúo… lento por esta vez… ojala y la otra salga más rapidito… además los estudios u.u), **whatsername21, shyta** (jajajjaa como me reí con tu solución para ayudar a hanatarou jajajajajajjajaa XD)**, Mei Fanel** (jajajaja xD no entiendo aún de dónde salió el Dios conejo… jajajajaja gracias! Ojala y te divierta el cap de hoy)**, Onny-Chan, Sakura-Jeka, vickyallyz, MaryCheliz, Katari-chan ** y a **lovetamaki1** por las reviews!, ahora disfruten y no me asesinen aún por tardar tanto en actualizar.

Ajajajajaja xD me anduve releyendo mis reviews de estos shots… waaa es que son tan lindos sus comentarios (en serio, siempre los llevo en mi corazón, motivo por el que me fuerzo aún toda enferma a escribir… sip… estoy terriblemente enferma… ) y me encantó esto que me dijo **wings -of. The –moon** (a quien traté de agradecerle en el shot pasado, pero se borró T.T): "Ichigo es un masoquista si sabe que con Rukia solo hallara problemas y dolor físico ahi vaa tras su falda n.n" ajajajaja xD es que es tan cierto… ichi no para de andar con Rukia pese a que la chica lo maltrata siempre y de que Byakuya está siempre para hacerlo sufrir más xD, que clase de compensación buscará? Ajajajajaja. Por cierto, prometo actualizar duelo innecesario antes de que acabe la última semana de abril.

* * *

**Caso 4, Forma 3**

-_"Renji… listo"_ –Ichigo iba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos mientras pensaba, no llevaba prisas y estaba repasando los puntos que debía considerar. –_"Viejo… se supone que listo"_ –llegó a la cerca de una gran mansión –_"Byakuya… nunca sabré si podré con él"_.

-¿Diga? –del transmisor junto a la reja de entrada una voz se dirigió al chico de naranjos cabellos luego de presionar la llamada.

-Soy Ichigo Kurosaki… vengo por la señorita Rukia –más le valía ser respetuoso con los empleados y guardar apariencias.

-Pase, viene en un momento –Ichigo ingresó cuando la puerta de cierre eléctrico se abrió, atravesó los jardines y llegó a la entrada principal, donde una sirvienta le daba acceso y lo guiaba a la sala de estar.

-Hola Ichigo, Rukia viene enseguida –una mujer de negra cabellera y aparente fragilidad lo inspeccionó, notando que venía solo -¿Y Renji?

-Dijo que no podía venir –claro que no podía, Ichigo conocía a la perfección el motivo. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso, pero sentado y con sólo ella cerca podía disimular.

-Bueno, sólo van al cine ¿verdad?

-Sí, esa es la idea… ¿cómo ha estado su salud? –preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-Muy bien, el tratamiento que recomendó tu padre da sus frutos.

-Me alegro… mi madre dijo que le enviaba saludos y que recordara algo de una junta –comentó removiéndose un poco los cabellos al no recordar con exactitud.

-Descuida, como la señora Kuchiki jamás me he olvidado de una reunión, menos con tu madre –dijo sonriendo amablemente. En eso se escucharon pequeños y delicados pasos repiqueteando por las escaleras –Creo que ya llegó, cuídala mucho Ichigo y no la traigas tarde a casa, sabes que Byakuya se enojará si sabe que va sólo contigo (N/A: sigo luchando contra la nueva gramática y no me rendiré!, que sólo de solamente vuelva a tener tilde!).

-Como diga Hisana-san –Ichigo se levantó y la reverenció educadamente mientras se dirigía a donde suponía estaba Rukia, cuando llegó a ella le sonrió y se sintió agradecido de haber tenido dinero en su billetera… el suficiente como para sobornar a un amigo. Estaba preciosa… bueno, siempre lo estaba, pero comenzó a ponerse nervioso recordando sus verdaderas intenciones de esa tarde.

-¿Y Renji? –preguntó la chica con inocencia y curiosidad.

-No… pudo venir –desvió la vista porque sabía que la chica notaría en su mirada cualquier cosa que pudiera delatarlo. Rukia frunció un poco el ceño, pero en casa no era ni el lugar ni el momento para reclamarle, fue hasta su madre y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

-Oye idiota, ¿qué pasó con Renji? –lo abordó fuera de casa mientras caminaban a su destino, ambos muy abrigados y con bufandas por el frío invierno que hacía notar su presencia.

-¿Se supone que tengo que saber?, no soy su niñera –dijo en tono molesto.

-No te hagas fresita, sé que algo tienes que ver con que Renji no viniera.

-Renji, Renji… ¿a caso te gusta el cabeza de piña enana?... –Rukia lo golpeó con una patada sin importarle que hubiera algo de gente caminando por los alrededores.

-¡Idiota!, sabes que es mi mejor amigo así que responde, ¿Qué le hiciste a Renji?

-Si él es tu mejor amigo… ¿qué soy yo? –Ichigo no creía en milagros, pero tenía que arriesgarse un poco. Rukia se sonrojó y volteó la vista a un lado mientras aceleraba el paso.

-Idiota –murmuró para sí- ¡apúrate que está congelando! –Ichigo simplemente sonrió alcanzándola. Ambos entraron al cine luego de que Ichigo pagara por las botanas… lo que no sabían era que estaban siendo seguidos de cerca por un hombre muy alto, con aspecto demasiado sereno y frívolo, que también entró al cine y miraba cada acción del chico de cabellos naranjos.

En la película Ichigo estaba nervioso, no le podía prestar atención al filme a pesar de que era una buena película de acción. Acabó la película y le propuso a Rukia "ir por ahí", que en otras palabras era caminar hacia donde quisiera la chica.

_-Oye Ichigo, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó un chico con brillante cabello rojo luego de una tarde de juegos con el chico de cabellos zanahoria._

_-¿Sabes?... tengo algo que proponerte_

_-No me digas que lo vas a intentar… Kuchiki-sama te matará si se entera…_

_-Gracias por tu apoyo y lealtad amigo…_

_-¡De nada! –dijo todo feliz y sonriendo viendo la cara abatida de Ichigo -¿Qué me ibas a proponer?_

_-¿Qué tal si… me dejas ir solo con ella al cine…?_

_-¿Qué hay a cambio?_

_-Te pagaré… pero también debes hacerme otro favor._

Ichigo presentía que algo no estaba bien, sentía que era observado. Por otra parte, quien los seguía se volvió a ocultar al sentir la cercanía de otro individuo, aguardó paciente hasta verle, y casi se cae de la impresión al descubrir quien era.

_Ichigo estaba en su casa junto a Renji, ambos estaban atando a un hombre de negros cabellos y barba incipiente a una silla._

_-¡Ichigo!, ¡déjame ir!_

_-Lo vas a arruinar todo… mamá está de acuerdo –dijo bufando molesto._

_-Noooo, ¡mi Masaki! –comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro en la silla hasta que se calló de narices al suelo. Todos en casa Kurosaki sabían de los planes de Ichigo, básicamente porque Isshin había espiado cuando el naranjito se había decidido en su habitación… y luego había entrado a golpearlo "de lo feliz que estaba"_

_-Renji… te lo encargo –el chico de cabellos rojos asintió con solemnidad viendo cómo se marchaba su amigo._

-¡Consuegro! –gritó un hombre de cabellos negros mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia el otro de iguales cabellos. El hombre que estaba agazapado jaló al que corría hacia él y lo tumbó al suelo ocultándolos.

-_"Primero muerto... ¡jamás dejaré que le toque un cabello!" -_pensó Byakuya acallando al hombre.

-¿Escuchaste eso? –preguntó Ichigo hacia Rukia volteando a ver preocupado.

-No seas paranoico fresita.

-¿Puedo hablarte de algo Rukia? –preguntó mirándola intensamente cuando ella volteó la vista hacia él.

En otro lugar, saliendo de la casa de Ichigo, un chico alto contaba unos billetes y sonreía pensando en todas las gafas de sol y camisas hawaianas que se podría comprar con ellos, además pensaba en el banquete que comería hoy… de pronto se detuvo cuando un atisbo de culpa asomó a su mente.

-Ja, Ichigo entenderá –comentó feliz mientras esfumaba de su mente cualquier cosa innecesaria.

_-Oñe Renni –comentó el hombre desde el suelo cuando su hijo se hubo marchado, aún tenía su cara aplastada en el suelo, Renji se le acercó y se agachó._

_-¿Qué dice?, no le entiendo –el señor Kurosaki trató de removerse para quedar con la boca habilitada, luego de unos intentos lo logró, quedando de costado._

_-Libérame y te compensaré._

_-No traicionaré a un amigo –comentó volviendo a alejarse y se fue a sentar en otra silla que había en la habitación._

_-Te pagaré –dinero… Renji titubeó un poco, el hombre de aspecto varonil sonrió._

_-No_

_-Doblaré lo que sea que Ichigo te pagó –vamos, no era un secreto que Renji estaba ayudando por dinero. –piensa que voy a ayudarlo realmente… es por su bien –Renji se debatía por qué hacer, así que cogió una moneda y la lanzó_

_-"si sale cara, lo ayudo… si sale sello me pongo audífonos" –pensó aguardando porque cayera… pero la moneda quedó de pie sin caer a ningún lado. La miró dubitativo y la golpeó con su dedo haciendo que cayera cara –"lo siento Ichigo" –y así fue como se vendió un _"fiel y leal"_ amigo._

-Cállate Kurosaki o nos descubrirán –dijo Byakuya serio mirando al alocado hombre que ahora estaba junto a él en el suelo.

-Je… ¿también vienes a espiar?

-… No –dijo mirando al frente –vengo a asegurar que tu hijo no le haga nada a Rukia.

-¡Claro que le hará cosas a Rukia-chan! –casi saltó de alegría mientras conversaba con Byakuya -¡Seremos abuelos pronto! –el Kurosaki no se dio cuenta del semblante taciturno que se apoderó del hombre con voz seductora.

-Nunca… lo mataré antes de que eso pase –dijo tratando de levantarse para ir por Ichigo dispuesto a impedir el "negro" futuro que su "nunca-consuegro" le indicaba. Isshin saltó ahora sobre Byakuya y le impidió dirigirse hacia el par de jóvenes que ahora se acercaban a unos columpios y se sentaban juntos, la plaza en la que estaban en ese momento estaba desierta, hacía mucho frío y ya comenzaba a atardecer.

Ichigo detuvo su movimiento tratando de iniciar la conversación, mientras Rukia lo miraba expectante por lo que quisiera decir, pero cada vez que iba a iniciar a hablar se arrepentía.

-Ichigo, se está haciendo tarde y lo más probable es que mi papá acabase los trámites que dijo haría… ¿vas a hablar o no?

-R-rukia… ¿qui-quie… q… -se le trabó la lengua y comenzaron a sudarle en extremo las manos, no sabía qué decir ni cómo decirlo, sólo pensaba que era muy abrupto todo en ese momento.

-¿Desde cuándo tartamudeas?... ¿Ichigo? –Ichigo se bajó del columpio y acercó a Rukia agachándose a su altura, y puso sus manos en los hombros de ella mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de decir lo que debía.

-¿Q-quieres ser mi novia? –casi lo gritó, estaba completamente sonrojado y avergonzado, manteniendo aún los ojos cerrados.

-Yo… -Rukia igualmente estaba sonrojada e impresionada por lo repentino de la petición –déjame pensarlo –dijo sonriendo, Ichigo abrió abruptamente los ojos y la miró suplicante a lo que Rukia sonrió más ampliamente –mmm… ya lo pensé –dijo mientras besaba sutilmente los labios de Ichigo, quien quedó estático en su lugar y Rukia aprovechó para salir del columpio y comenzar a alejarse en camino a su casa.

Cuando pudo reaccionar sintió su corazón explotar de alegría, eso era un sí. Casi se ponía a saltar eufórico, el haber pseudo vaciado su billetera el día de hoy tenía sus frutos, iba a dirigirse a acompañar a la chica cuando fue sacado de su burbuja de felicidad.

-Estás muerto Kurosaki –dijo furioso la muy conocida voz de Byakuya Kuchiki, Ichigo palideció volteando hacia unos arbustos donde vio que se acercaba con un aura negra y densa el padre de Rukia.

-¡Querida tercera hija! –de entre los arbustos también salió Isshin, sólo que corrió en dirección a una muy sorprendida y preocupada Rukia por el aparecimiento de su padre. -¡Bienvenida a la familia! –gritaba emocionado mientras estrechaba en sus brazos a Rukia. Luego la soltó y se dirigió a su querido hijo deteniéndolo en su huída de Byakuya -¡Eso es hijo mío! –dijo pasándole un brazo por el cuello fuertemente –ahora sólo asegúrate de darme nietos pronto para que Rukia-chan no se te escape. –Byakuya empeoró su humor y se abalanzó sobre Ichigo.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!

-¡Byakuya!, no y-yo, yo no… -logró zafarse de Isshin y se puso a negar con sus manos completamente avergonzado. Byakuya iba a emprender su cometido de hacer desaparecer a ese pretendiente de su hija cuando una voz dulce lo detuvo.

-Byakuya-sama… -Byakuya volteó a ver a Hisana que en ese momento se aparecía junto a Masaki. –no le haga nada a Ichigo-kun

-¡Masaki!, ¡Rukia-chan será nuestra nuera! –gritaba todo feliz y emocionado Isshin, haciendo disgustar más aún al otro peli-negro.

-Hisana, ese mocoso… ha insultado el honor de un Kuchiki –comentó solemne.

-Rukia fue quien lo besó –argumentó Masaki.

Los padres de Ichigo y Rukia se enfrascaron en una conversación que parecía no ir a ningún lado, mientras que ellos miraban avergonzados como era que discutían por una tontería, que claro ellos ya tenían resuelta.

-¿Quieres ir por algo de comer? –preguntó cortésmente Ichigo.

-Si…

-Pero pagas tú, no me queda efectivo

-Idiota…

**Fin**

* * *

Bien… no hay mucho que decir, siento que algo le faltó u.u… oh! Les recomiendo leerse mi fic!, el capítulo nueve es demasiado ichirukista xD, bueno… si se que a mucha gente le desanima leer historias tan largas… y más con lo tanto que escribo… pero… igual le voy a hacer propaganda xD. Les dejo el link?

http:/ /www .fanfiction .net/s/6641678/1/ (hay 3 espacios, sólo quítenlos)

nya…. Déjenme reviews! Y perdóneme por haber tardado tanto u.u… al menos no me abandonen! .


	6. Forma 4

*-* …. Chicos… snif… que lindos!, ¡Tenemos tantas reviews que me están inflando el orgullo!, jajajaja xD muuuuuchísimas gracias a todos los que han cooperado en la hermosa cantidad de reviews que tenemos… ¡pasamos las 60!… aish… que hermosa acogida me han dado aquí en Fanfiction, sé que me estoy convirtiendo en una descarada y mala persona por dejarlos tanto tiempo sin otro shot… pero quería que este cap fuera bueno, ya que me apoyan siento que debo retribuirlos ^^

Está demás decirlo… pero lamento haber tardado tanto en traerles la continuación, ya cuando acabe el cap me pueden matar, no me resistiré si quieren incinerarme, fusilarme, talvez ahorcarme, torturarme o llevarme a la guillotina… personalmente prefiero la guillotina xD… sobre **Tite-sama… los personajes de Bleach que ocupo son de él**, aunque todas las ideas que aplico aquí aparecen en mi subconsciente o sencillamente se me ocurren así sin más xD. Bien!, como los quiero tanto los dejo leer… ¡en verdad los quiero! (en especial si vienen con reviews xD jajajajaja y desisten de asesinarme)

¡Casi olvido los agradecimientos!, eso es imperdonable ¬¬… se les agradece por las reviews desde el cap anterior a: **The Moon** (Hola hermanita!… que bien que te gustaran y te rieras tanto, gracias también por la review del 4 cap, ojala te guste también este cap, jejeje tu nuevo usser es raro xD (ARAmoon), bye!), **lovetamaki1**, **peaceilove**, **Sakura-Jeka**, **metitus**, **IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl** (este agradecimiento debería ser especial… ¡con bombos y platillos!, jajajajaja, no, pero muchas gracias por los comentarios de todos los caps!, me alegra mucho y me anima el leer cómo te tomaste cada declaración xD, ojala hayas leído las respuestas que te dí ^^), **Etterna Fanel**, **Onny-chan** (sensei-sama… xD jajajaja es broma, pero me río mucho con lo que escribes… y sí perdón por tardar u.u, ojala te guste este cap y no hayas olvidado de que van las declaraciones… yo he olvidado de que van los fics que leo porque hace mucho que no los sigo T-T), **Nany Kuchiki**, **Candy-chan **(jajajaja xD jajajajaj si, de bya-kun no se suele esperar eso jajajajajaja, ¡pero yo si me lo imagino!, con lo celoso que lo veo como hermano xDDD ¡le sienta como anillo al dedo el de ser el padre extra celoso!, espero verte de nuevo Candy-chan ^^, sigue disfrutando mis escritos… que yo disfruto viendo como les divierte xD y no lo olvides, ¡AMO LAS REVIEWS!, por lo que dijiste en mi otro fic… mientras más largo mejor! Nunca te disculpes, me entusiasma mucho saber como mis escritos son acogidos por los lectores y esop! Jeje bye), **MaryCheliz, Katari-chan y a kusajishi-chiru.**

Recordatorio: -diálogo –narración –diálogo –narración.

Narración ... _"pensamientos" ... flashback _

* * *

**Caso 5; Forma 4**

Era de… ¿mañana?, un chico se removía entre unas sábanas, tratando de aferrarse un momento más a su sueño. Ichigo Kurosaki, de llamativo cabello naranja, no pudo evitar despertarse y al hacerlo frunció el ceño como de costumbre. Al abrir los ojos e inspirar por su nariz, tuvo un shock momentáneo.

-_"Esta… no es mi habitación"_ –miró en derredor asustado, le dolía la cabeza de sobremanera y no podía recordar cómo es que había terminado durmiendo ahí, aunque no se quejaba pues el agradable aroma impregnado en las almohadas lo había acunado en su dormir.

Tratando de ser sigiloso se destapó, pero al instante se volvió a meter a la cama al oír ruidos en el baño contiguo. Ichigo estaba desnudo… y no sabía por qué… estaba en el cuarto de una chica, eso sí lo sabía, pero quería cerciorarse de quién era, así que se hizo el dormido aguardando a que saliera del baño.

-Oi, Ichigo, ya levántate –abrió la puerta del baño una chica que sólo se encontraba en camisa… específicamente en la camisa de él. Ichigo tragó pesado mientras buscaba un motivo por el que él estuviera en ese cuarto, desnudo y con la chica utilizando parte de su vestimenta. Se incorporó con medio tronco destapado, dejando apreciar sus pectorales bien torneados a la chica.

-Ru-Rukia… bu-buenos días… -Rukia lo miró intrigada, ¿se acordaría de lo que hubiese pasado ayer?

-Oye… sobre lo de ayer…

-¡Ah!, este… -Ichigo trató de leer en los ojos de la chica algún indicio de por dónde debía seguir su conversación y cuando la vio sonreír maliciosamente quiso decir algo.

-No recuerdas… -afirmó cruzando los brazos.

-¡C-claro que sí!, ¡f-fue una noche maravillosa! –Rukia levantó una ceja… y amplió su sonrisa luego. Ichigo sólo cerró los ojos un instante y luego al abrirlos observó como la chica de brunos cabellos y orbes variantes entre azul marino y violeta se acercaba al armario de la habitación.

-Descuida, me vestiré en unos segundos… -Ichigo se sonrojó y no pudo evitar abrir más los ojos aguardando la escena –en tu habitación –al instante su ceño se frunció mucho más, ya no tendría un espectáculo visual que apreciar. –Luego de que te vistas ven a desayunar… sólo hoy haré desayuno para ambos.

Ichigo, Rukia y Renji vivían en un departamento, arrendando en conjunto y conviviendo para disminuir los gastos, lograron hacerse muy buenos amigos producto de lo mismo. Ichigo había llegado tardío a la repartición habitacional al unirse un año después a las amistades del peli-rojo, quien era amigo desde la infancia de la chica.

-Ahh… -Ichigo se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama de la chica, pues efectivamente estaba en el cuarto que correspondía a Rukia, su olor impregnaba toda la habitación y se hacía más fuerte en las almohadas. –_"¿Qué fue lo que hice?... ¿qué… pasó ayer?"_ –El chico trató de recordar, pero sólo llegaban pequeñas imágenes a su mente, como fotografías, y para peor recordaba haber besado a la chica… -_"¿ayer hice _"eso"_ realmente?... ya… que me guste es una cosa… pero otra… eso significa que yo también…"_ –por más que trataba de recordar y probarse a sí mismo la veracidad de sus pensamientos sólo lograba confundirse más. –_"¿Hasta dónde mierda recuerdo?"_ – logró aclarar un poco su mente para recordar

_-Oi Ichigo, ¿me escuchaste?-una chica de pequeña estatura, al menos comparada con él, le hablaba a Ichigo desde fuera de la habitación._

_-Sí enana… ya vete –en realidad sus auriculares y la música que emanaba de ellos le habían impedido oír gran parte de lo que ella dijera, además su atención desviada en sus estudios había hecho que olvidara al instante lo que la chica dijera._

_-¡No soy enana imbécil! –le gritó tratando de hacerse oír, había estado tratando de hablarle desde bastante rato, pero como el idiota no la oía se vio obligada a llegar hasta su cuarto. –Vuelvo antes de las diez, no entres a mi habitación._

_-¿A quién le importa tu habitación? –la chica actualmente no tenía llaves del cuarto, el día anterior había perdido su llavero de Chappy en la universidad, específicamente hablando en el departamento químico, ya que se había encontrado realizando soluciones de algunos haluros y alcoholes para disminuir su concentración. –Ya lárgate… _

_La chica disgustada se marchó, e Ichigo tiempo después se dirigió a la universidad también. Hoy tenía un partido de fútbol con sus amigos y acudió como de costumbre. En la cancha se encontró a Renji que aguardaba por él._

_-Ichigo, hoy tengo que quedarme haciendo la maqueta donde Tatsuki, avísale a Rukia que no llegaré hasta mañana –Renji estudiaba arquitectura, pocas veces se le veía durmiendo antes de medianoche._

_-Descuida, yo le digo… - El partido terminó cerca de las ocho e Ichigo se despidió y volvió a dirigirse al departamento, que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia._

_Estaba agotado y sediento, por lo que al ingresar y retirarse los zapatos, tal como Rukia había impuesto, se dirigió a la cocina a asaltar el refrigerador por algún líquido helado. En él encontró únicamente una botella de litro y medio, supuestamente de agua, que realmente no le pertenecía._

_-Juro que la repondré –dijo en voz alta mientras la destapaba y se ponía a beberla sin vaso. –ughh… nunca compraré de esta marca –el sabor producido le irritó levemente la garganta, pero no le dio importancia al haber conseguido refrescarse. Ciertamente al acabar de beber más de la mitad de la botella le dio un dolor terrible de cabeza que se explicó por el contraste de temperatura._

_Con la cabeza algo palpitante y la botella con el resto del líquido dentro del refrigerador, se dirigió a dar una ducha. Luego comenzó a sentirse mareado, antes no había considerado realmente la falta de percepción que su cuerpo comenzaba a tener, sólo la apreció cuando al intentar salir de la ducha tropezó y calló de bruces al suelo._

_-¿Qué… rayos…? –poco a poco hasta vocalizar se le dificultaba, el mundo se contorneaba y el suelo no parecía ser estable… parecía… que estaba pasado de copas._

_Como la costumbre ya lo dictaba, comenzó a ponerse la ropa que dejase en el baño. El departamento contaba con dos baños, uno en el pasillo que era utilizado por él y Renji, y otro más en la habitación de Rukia… que claramente era la habitación más grande. Se puso el bóxer tratando de no caer al suelo y mantener el equilibrio en cada pie, y alcanzó a ponerse la camisa sin abotonarla, cuando escuchó el timbre._

De ahí en más todo era demasiado borroso y extraño como para recordarlo. Su cabeza dolía a horrores, pero logró concentrarse lo suficiente para asegurarse de que Rukia anduviera en la cocina. Cuando escuchó el sonido de algunos platos chocando levemente, cogió una de las almohadas de la chica para tapar su virilidad y correr a su cuarto.

*** Tururururu ***

Rukia miraba atenta a Ichigo, quien esquivaba su mirada tratando de acabar su desayuno lo más pronto posible. Se escuchaban ruidos de servicio golpeando levemente platos, cucharas revolviendo tazas de algún brebaje, gargantas tragando líquidos y bocas masticando. Rukia casi no había probado bocado cuando entrelazó sus manos y las utilizó de soporte para apoyar su cabeza mirando al chico de naranja cabellera, analizándolo e incomodándolo más.

-Así que… ¿qué opinas de lo que te dije ayer? –preguntó al cabo de un rato, dándose cuenta de que Ichigo no planeaba iniciar charla alguna.

-Emm… -Ichigo no tenía idea de a qué refería, decir que no podía ser la mejor solución, jamás dejaría mancillar su orgullo preguntando de a qué refería y explicando no recordar casi nada. – Que no me importa… -terminó por comentar algo agrio.

-Pero Ichi… -¿Ichi?, ella jamás le había dicho así. Ichigo levantó por fin la mirada y se enderezó en el asiento muy sorprendido. –Prometiste que me dirías que pensabas hoy… anoche hiciste un sin fin de promesas… -dijo mientras acercaba un brazo y acariciaba el brazo derecho de Ichigo que reposaba sobre la mesa.

Ante el repentino contacto Ichigo se sonrojó, algo muy extraño le estaba pasando a Rukia según él, el tono tan… afectuoso y meloso que utilizó le mandó calosfríos por su espina dorsal y luego el acto tan de… no, no podía ni imaginar la palabra asociada a Rukia. Definitivamente algo muy grande había hecho en esas horas en que no recordaba como para gatillar el cambio de actitud mañanero que solían tener: peleas y más peleas, aunque entremedio gritos e insultos que derivaban en burlas y luego en risas junto a un Renji que o calmaba los ánimos o los empeoraba. Estuvo a punto de retirar de inmediato su brazo, pero creyó que si había logrado llegar a algo con la chica no debía destruirlo antes de siquiera tener recuerdos de ello.

-N-ne-necesito ir al ba-baño, ya vuelvo –dijo levantándose rápidamente, sin alcanzar a ver la mueca de plena satisfacción y malicia en el rostro de Rukia.

-¡Ichi, cariño, no te tardes! –gritó desde el asiento cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse, estaba al borde de un ataque de risa por la reacción del chico, pero el día daba para más.

-_"Rayos, rayos, ¡rayos!... ¡¿Qué hago?"_ –en el baño Ichigo se aferraba con desesperación la cabeza, el dolor había mitigado luego de desayunar y ya casi no le molestaba, de pronto bajó las manos y se miró al espejo –_"¿Qué estoy haciendo?, soy Ichigo Kurosaki, no debo dar explicaciones ni nada, actúa normal pedazo de idiota"_ –se dijo a sí mismo mientras parecía pelearse mentalmente con su alter-ego –_" Ah, maldición, que sea Rukia de quien hablemos… no, no debe hacer diferencia… ¿pero que tal si en realidad le brinqué anoche y no lo recuerdo?, ¡¿cómo mierda no recordar algo tan memorable?" –_Ichigo llevaba más de veinte minutos en el baño y Rukia comenzó a preocuparse por él.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? –golpeó la puerta del baño. Ichigo reaccionó y abrió la llave del agua para mojarse el rostro.

-Perfectamente –dijo secándose y preparándose para salir.

-Ichigo, ya dejemos esto de lado y dime hasta dónde recuerdas –dijo seria en cuanto el chico salió del baño.

-_"Al fin, la Rukia que conozco"_ –Sonrió levemente, pero luego frunció el ceño, actuando como normalmente lo haría -No sé de qué estás hablando, tengo mi memoria perfectamente en orden.

-No seas idiota… para comenzar te tomaste más de la mitad de mi solución de etanol.

-¿? –Ichigo no recordaba haber bebido algo con dicho nombre, de hecho ni siquiera recordaba de a qué correspondía dicha sustancia –Yo JAMÁS toco tus cosas. –Bien, ahora la estaba encarando al sentirse más en terreno conocido.

-Claro que sí idiota, ¡Te bebiste casi toda la botella y tienes el descaro de negarlo!

-No sé de qué hablas enana –volvió a repetir mientras la movía a un lado y se dirigía a recoger su loza.

-Entonces fresita-kun, ¿recuerdas las bellas palabras que me dijiste anoche? –el tono meloso lo irritó, pero se congeló en el acto al ser tocado en un punto débil. –Susurrabas en mi oído cuánto me querías y que tu vida era insignificante sin mí… y tantas cosas –dijo actuando perfectamente con mirada centellante e ilusionada que a Ichigo le produjo ganas de vomitar, nuevamente estaba frente a una Rukia que no estaba seguro de conocer del todo y menos saber como enfrentarla.

-No es cierto…

-Claro que sí… debí haberlo grabado… -dijo lo último casi en un murmullo para sí.

-¡No pude haberte dicho eso!, ¡Habría tenido que estar peor que ebrio para soltarlo! –dijo Rojo de ira, pero cayendo en lo que dijo se sonrojó por vergüenza, y volteó el cuerpo completo. Rukia por su parte lo miraba atónita, su plan de fastidiarlo se estaba yendo por la borda.

-De hecho… sí estabas ebrio… y diría que como nunca en tu vida lo has estado…

_Rukia había tratado de decirle a Ichigo durante la tarde, antes de ir a la universidad, que tenía en el refrigerador una botella con solución acuosa de alcohol etílico, pero el chico no le había prestado atención y dudaba realmente de que recordara lo dicho. _

_Cuando regresó al departamento tocó el timbre esperando a que Renji le abriera, después de todo lo más probable es que Ichigo estuviera aún estudiando._

_-¡Abran de una vez! –golpeó con los nudillos, pero dejó de hacerlo al escuchar golpes y sonidos de pisadas. Quitaron los cerrojos y pestilos y abrieron la puerta –Graci... –al entrar se sorprendió y sonrojó al instante, Ichigo estaba en la entrada con bóxers y camisa desabrochada, tenía el cabello mojado y pequeñas gotas impregnaban su cuello y partes del torso -¡Vistete idiota indecente! –le gritó dándole un golpe en la cabeza._

_-Ru-rukia… ju-justo a quien quería verr –Rukia lo miró interrogante al ver que tenía las manos sobando la parte afectada pero no respondía como normalmente lo haría y además su forma de hablar empeoraba cada vez más._

_-¿Ichigo?_

_-Preciosssaa –el tono pastoso y poco modulado del chico la intrigaba –Si-siempre estas preciosa –alargó la vocal mientras sonreía y Rukia se sonrojaba –que lindo tono… -le sujetó la cara desde el mentón y se la levantó delicadamente –muy, muy lindo… -inesperadamente Ichigo se acercó a su altura y la besó en los labios. Rukia al reaccionar lo empujó con toda la fuerza que pudo y logró separarlo momentáneamente, el olor del alcohol estaba impregnado en el beso, haciendo que Rukia comprendiera la situación._

_-Ichigo, suéltame._

_-No quiero… Rukia… mía… de nadie más… -dijo fundiéndose ahora en un abrazo con la chica._

_-Estás tomado idiota, no recordarás nada._

_-Nou essh posibble, yo no he tomado nada… sólo agua… pero shhhh –dijo mientras le ponía un dedo en los labios para evitar que hablara y se acercaba al oído de la chica – te voy a contar… un secreto… no le digass a nadie… Rkia ess la más linda del universo… y yo la quiero mucho mucho… pero no le debo decirrr… tú tampoco le digas… cuánto la quiero… ni que la quiero… -Rukia en el abrazó del chico comenzó a sentirse dichosa, pero se remeció tratando de salirse._

_-Ichigo, me estás ahogando, eres muy pesado_

_-Seee –dijo apretando el abrazo –pero no quiero soltarte._

_-De acuerdo… -trató de pensar en cómo de momento solucionar la cosa –Pero tengo mucha sed… ¿puedes traerme algo de beber?_

_-V-voy… -soltándola la dejó ingresar mientras a trompicones se dirigía a la cocina, Rukia dejó su bolso sobre un sofáí. –Agua heladita… sabe raro… pero está fría. –dijo algo más normal de tono._

_-¡Eso no es agua animal! –estalló en gritos la chica._

_-No grite, no grite… shhhh –dijo mientras movía los brazos tratando de calmarla un poco._

_-No me digas que te bebiste todo eso… -la botella con suerte alcanzaba a estar a un tercio de su llenado –Ahora tendré que preparar otra… -Ichigo no entendía nada, así que dejó la botella junto con el vaso que andaba trayendo sobre la mesa._

_-Rukia… ¿vas a to-toma? –preguntó mirando a la chica._

_-Olvídalo… -miró al chico que la miraba expectante –gracias… ahora vete a dormir… -le dijo mirándolo furibunda._

_-Quiero beso de buenas noches… -Rukia enarcó una ceja y no pudo evitar pensar en lo tierno que se ponía tomado… pero apartó los pensamientos semejantes inmediatamente –por favoor. –Ichigo le hizo una mirada suplicante que competía con la de un cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia._

_-Está bien… -Rukia se levantó y se acercó a Ichigo quien bajaba su rostro hasta su altura –cierra los ojos y no te muevas… -Ichigo obedeció con una sonrisa en el rostro y aguardó por ella. Rukia acercó sus labios a la mejilla del chico, pero antes de depositarle un beso, él giró el rostro y la besó de lleno en los labios. Rukia había cogido anteriormente el rostro del chico entre sus manos y en cuanto trató de apartarlas Ichigo se las afirmó con las propias mientras arrinconaba a la chica contra la pared._

_El piso era de mantequilla y todo se remecía… pero en este caso a ambos se les remecía, Rukia estaba embobada y no podía reaccionar coherentemente, su mente le pedía alejarse pronto, pero su cuerpo se negaba. Ichigo notando cierta duda en la chica decidió profundizar el beso, Rukia gimió sorprendida frente a la intromisión del Kurosaki, pero se adecuó rápidamente a sus movimientos._

_-"qué haces Rukia… no recordará nada por la mañana…" –cuando se separaron por aire trató de escapar y zafarse, pero Ichigo la afirmó entre sus brazos mientras besaba su rostro y se dedicaba a bajar besando desde la mandíbula hasta la clavícula, volvió luego a su oído y le sopló con el aliento tibio._

_-Te amo Rukia… no puedo vivir sin ti… eres mi mundo… -sus palabras sonaban graves e insinuantes para la chica que luchaba por evitar dejarse llevar._

_-Ichigo… para… -Al contrario de obedecer, el chico volvió a los labios de la chica sin darle mucho tiempo de respirar, poco a poco Rukia cedía, pero aún mantenía firme su determinación. –Para… ¡Que pares! –el chico había comenzado a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, pero Rukia lo detuvo al instante haciendo que él realizara un puchero._

_-¿No me quieres ni un poquito? –preguntó lastimero, Rukia logró salirse del rincón de la pared en que estaba y volteó a verlo._

_-No es eso Ichigo, en la mañana no recordarás nada y todo esto me va a molestar únicamente a mí…_

_-Yo recordaré –dijo convencido. Inesperadamente cogió a Rukia por la cintura y la levantó sobre su hombro –Kia es mía y de nadie más…_

_-¡Idiota bájame!, ¡No soy propiedad de nadie!_

_-Eres mía… -llegó hasta el cuarto de Rukia y la bajó delicadamente en la cama de ella pese a los golpes que le brindaba –Y nadie ni siquiera la piña tiene derecho a tocarte… -dijo ahora algo posesivo mientras se recostó sobre ella en la cama y la abrazaba –… La piña no puede si quiera intentar tocarte… lo haré jugo en polvo… Rukia es mía… yo quiero a Rukia… -Rukia trataba de zafarse, pero notó que poco a poco el chico comenzaba a quedarse dormido. –Rukia… ¿me quieres? –preguntó bajito mientras volteaba a verla._

_-Si Ichigo –se sorprendió así misma de lo segura que dijo la respuesta._

_-Duerme conmigo… -le propinó un delicado beso en la mejilla._

_-Deja que me cambie… y veremos… -Ichigo le dejó espacio para salir. Se retiró la camisa mientras Rukia aún estaba en el cuarto haciéndola sonrojar nuevamente. Ella salió y no volvió a entrar a su cuarto ni por ropa, el riesgo era demasiado grande como para meterse y salir tal cual._

_El cuarto de Renji estaba cerrado con llave… como debía estarlo el suyo… pero el de Ichigo estaba abierto, por lo que se preparó a dormir ahí. No pudo ir por pijamas ni nada más cómo a su cuarto, así que cogió una de las camisas del chico y se la puso para dormir, antes de hacerlo se aseguró de cerrar con llave la puerta de la habitación._

-Hasta creí que iba a tener que llevarte a desintoxicar… -murmuró bajito. –Ichigo… la botella de agua no tenía agua… era una solución alcohólica… muy concentrada…

-… -

-Y anoche de verdad dijiste esas cosas… -Rukia le contó a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado en la noche saltándose lo del beso y otros cuantos detalles que la podían poner en descubierto.

-Lo-lo siento… lamento en serio lo que pasó-dijo apenado, Rukia sintió como era abofeteada sin esperarlo y poco a poco su corazón comenzaba a destrozarse. No esperaba palabras dulces ni algo parecido, pero que realmente se disculpara apenado y lastimero, mas no avergonzado, le dolió en el alma.

-Descuida, yo tuve la culpa por dejar la botella ahí, siendo que parecía agua… -dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y trataba de dirigirse a su cuarto.

-Rukia espera, no te enojes –Ichigo la cogió de la muñeca y detuvo su andar –Lamento mucho –sólo con esas palabras ahondaba más la molestia en la chica -… haberte forzado…

-¿? –Rukia lo miró extrañada, de algo se estaba perdiendo, ahora él le parecía un caso anómalo de idiotez.

-Recuerdo… que te besé… -Rukia lo miró sonrojada, después de todo algo podía recordar el chico- no recuerdo cómo, pero amanecí desnudo en tu cuarto… así que… yo… lamento haberte forza… -no pudo continuar porque Rukia se largó a reir.

-Jajajaja, ¿Qué creíste que pasó anoche?, ¡eres un pervertido Kurosaki-kun! –Ichigo la miraba completamente descolocado mientras ella se apretaba el estómago.

-Entonces… ¿por qué apareciste con mi camisa?

-Ayer… te quedaste dormido en mi cama, no quería entrar y correr riesgos así que dormí en la tuya –dijo entre risas.

-¿Y lo del beso? –al instante Rukia dejó de reír y se puso rígida –porque sí te besé, ¿verdad? –Rukia se sonrojó a más no poder e Ichigo la cogió delicadamente por el rostro, ella estaba de piedra –sonrojada pareces un tomate… -Rukia al instante retrocedió y frunció el ceño.

-Descuida, eso lo olvidaré… -dijo refiriéndose al beso y los otros besos compartidos.

-¿Qué tan segura estás de que podrás? –dijo socarronamente, era su turno de vengarse.

-Si quieres hablo con Renji para asegurarme –La sangre de Ichigo hirvió y Rukia sólo sonrió victoriosa.

-¡No metas a Renji en esto!, ¡no voy a dejar que trate si quiera de rozarte! –inesperadamente la faceta celosa que ayer apreciara, hoy estaba casi igual.

-Lo mismo dijiste anoche fresita-kun

-¡Pues lo confirmo entonces!

-¿Y qué te da el derecho si se puede saber? –Ichigo se detuvo en el instante y bajó la vista.

-Rukia… lamento haber hecho todo esto… yo… hice todo mal –dijo apesadumbrado.

-¿De qué estas hablando?

-… Rukia… yo… tú… realmente me gustas…

-Lo sé –dijo de inmediato, haciendo que Ichigo casi cayera de la impresión.

-¡Y lo dices así sin más!

-¿De qué forma quieres que lo diga? –Ichigo bufó cosas que Rukia no entendió.

-Entonces déjame decírtelo bien… me gustas Rukia… ¿quieres… comenzar a salir conmigo? –el chico la miró expectante, pero ella le hizo un gesto para que se agachara, reluctante obedeció.

-Te voy a decir un secreto… -dijo cuando el chico acercó su oído –a mí… me gusta fresita-kun. –Ichigo sonrió y correspondió luego al beso que le propinaba la chica. Pasaron a besos más profundos y toques menos decorosos, Ichigo nuevamente había apretujado a Rukia contra la pared, pero antes de proseguir la puerta de entrada se abrió producto de que un cansado chico de cabello rojizo había girado las llaves.

-Buenos dí… -los tres quedaron parados en seco, los brazos que Rukia tenía tras la nuca del de naranja cabellera se apartaron rápidamente e Ichigo se separó prudencialmente -¡¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo? –retornó vitalidad inmediata al joven de tatuajes -¡No alcanzo a quedarme una noche y me encuentro esta escena en la mañana!

-Deja de gritar… -Ichigo se sobó las sienes algo cansado.

-¿Qué rayos…?, Rukia… me sorprendes… -dijo algo alicaído el chico.

-Renji… no es lo que crees…

-Ya déjalo enana, no tienes que darle explicaciones a una piña.

-Cállate maldito semáforo, no te metas entre lo que hablemos Rukia y yo.

-¿O si no qué? –Rukia intervino y calmó a Ichigo para luego dirigirse a Renji

-Perdona Renji, no volverá a pasar…

-Nah, descuida… se veía venir… creo que para todos era una sorpresa que no hubiera pasado antes… -pasó de largo y abrió su habitación para tirarse a dormir –no se les ocurra ser ruidosos… porque sea lo que sea que estén haciendo, si me despiertan la pagarán…

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno… qué decir?... primero!, no he visto el manga T-T… no sé de qué va la historia… segundo!, jajajajajaa xD primero pensaba poner a Ichi sólo en bóxers, pero era más divertido que amaneciera desnudo… si se preguntan cómo pasó eso… pues se lo quitó medio dormido y lo arrojó en alguna parte… tercero!, me gustó la forma tiernucha del peli-naranjo… y esto salió largo… así sin más… emmm cuarto… ahora me voy a hacer un trabajo T_T… sean buenos y **déjenme review**… casi lo olvido… queda teóricamente una única forma y luego un epílogo… pero si quieren trato de hacer más xD (dependerá de sus revieeeeewwwwsssss... con voz tipo fantasmagórica)

Ps: Les prometo que actualizaré en cuanto tenga tiempo (que probablemente sea en mucho tiempo más)… y pásense por mis otras historias (ya actualicé la que hacía falta)… y dejen review x3


	7. Forma 5

Dean: Oh… que bonito lugar…

Carlos: Si… que bueno que nos topamos con él

Inupis: ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?

Carlos: Fuiste cruel al no decirnos de esto… -poniendo cara de persona herida profundamente.

Inupis: Lo-lo siento Carlos… pero... ¡no me cambies el tema!, esto es un prólogo, ¡PRO-LO-GO!

Dean y Carlos: ¿Y?

Inupis: Yo creía que habíamos quedado que les dejaba a veces pedacitos de epílogos…

Dean: Bueno, esa regla acaba de cambiar… wajajajaja… ahora yo tengo el poder!

Inupis: ¿De qué hab…?, ¿e…?, ¡o…!, déjame ac… ahhh!

Dean: ¡Qué genial esto de borrar!, jajajajajajaja

Carlos: Compórtate ¬¬, se supone que ahora somos los presentadores… -inupis se ha ido a un rincón frustrada.

Dean: Ah, verdad… todo porque "mandy-chan" tiene el síndrome A.R

Carlos: ¿Amanda Ruby?

Inupis: ¡Quién les dio permiso de decir mi nombre completo!, ¡mi segundo nombre era secreto par deee….!

Carlos: Yo no dije que fueran tus nombres… tú acabas de decirlo –Inupis se detiene en el acto… y vuelve al rincón…

Dean: ¬¬ no… decía A.R por Abstinencia de Reviews… eso porque ahora "tiene menos"… que quejosa… yo diría que debe conformarse…

Inupis: ¡Pero a mí me gustó como quedó la declaración anterior!, creí que tendríamos la misma tónica de reviews que hasta ahora iban… oh O.O acabo de ver que llegaron más… voy a responderlas… mmm… no serán tantas, pero está bien ^^

Dean: Si, sí lo que digas… vete a tu rincón y déjame el resto

Inupis: No me das confianza idiota ¬¬ (Dean la empuja fuera)

Carlos: Bueeeno… emmm… ¿primero es el Disclaimer?

Dean: Nah, sáltatelo, ya van muchos caps… agradeceremos reviews robadas al final y ahora vamos con la historia -w-

Carlos: No, creo que debemos hacer algo para recuperar las tres o cuatro reviews que numéricamente faltan y así ganarle… tengo los usser en esta lista…

Dean: ¿De qué hablas?

Carlos: ¡Ya sé!, ejem… estimadas lectoras, dejen reviews, porque entre quienes lo hagan sortearemos a ¡Kurosaki Ichigo! Y para los lectores (si es que hay) sortearemos a ¡Inoue Orihime!… Rukia se quedará con nosotros y ni de broma la prestamos xD

Ichigo: ¿Hu?, ¿Qué ra…? (recibe un batazo en la cabeza que lo deja inconciente en cuanto aparece en escena.)

Orihime: ¡Kurosaki-kun!, ¡Kurosa… (se desmaya producto de un gas, luego de haber visto el golpe a Ichigo.)

Rukia: ¿Qué significa esto?, ¡Aparezcan cobardes! (logra esquivar el humo de la primera, así que le lanzan otra bomba de gas, pero ágilmente brinca y se eleva en el aire mientras saca a sode-no-shirayuki) Mae, sode-no… -de pronto choca con el techo que ha bajado drástica y repentinamente… y se precipita… cayendo sobre un colchón inflable que ha aparecido, ahora inspira el gas y se desmaya también.

Dean: Serás idiota ¬¬… mira lo que hiciste… casi no los contengo…

Carlos: Lo siento… jeje

Dean: Ya que, habrá que hacerlo… Disclaimer: BLEACH ES PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO, aquí cogeremos a sus personajes para seguir escribiendo de ellos en mundos alternos, aunque creo que pronto los dejaremos tal cual… quien sabe y por supuesto no podemos sortear a los personajes mencionados.

Carlos: ¡Oye!, ¿cómo vamos a hacerlo entonces?, ¿traigo a Ulqui?... no, mejor a Byakuya… es un buen premio… creo que él tiene bastante popularidad… y varias lo encuentran sexy.

Dean: Deja eso, olvida lo de las reiew, si llega alguno de los dos no podré con ellos… no quiero morir joven ¬¬ , además ¿qué importa?, dedícate a escribir algo bueno y talvez nos dejen más reviews que a ella… y se lo echemos en cara wajajajajajaja –se medio desquicia y ríe tipo malvado demente.

Carlos: -.- lo que digas… (ve que Dean sigue riendo exageradamente mientras pone pose de maniático) U-.- … sólo deja de hacer eso… (Dean sigue igual) ok… a la historia...

Inupis: Oigan par de idiotas!, no me roben mis ideas!.. bububububu TwT, la que querían escribir es el primer capítulo de un fic que había planeado de hace tiempo…

Dean: ¿Y tú no estabas fuera?

Inupis: vengo sólo a pedirles que la cambien… voy a dejarles escribirla luego, ok?

Dean: está bien… pero que conste que tú decidiste cambiarnos… mmmm… yo comenzaré entonces –echa nuevamente a inupis y se asegura de que quede realmente fuera

**Nota:** De la historia que originalmente había sido escrita aquí en sus albores, está actualmente publicada como un fic aparte, llamado "Por un Chocolate"

* * *

**Caso 6:** Forma 5

Era una clase normal de instituto… por normal entiéndase desordenada, con algunos alumnos sentados sobre las mesas mascando chicle mientras aún no tocaban el timbre que señalaba el inicio de las clases matutinas, otros conversando o riendo estruendosamente, algunos chicos coqueteando mañaneramente con las chicas y otras chicas charlando en murmullos chillones sobre infinidad de temas diversos.

Una chica de negra cabellera se encontraba discutiendo a viva voz con un chico de naranjas cabellos, que actuaba en igual manera. Pese al espectáculo que brindaban, para el resto de la clase pasaban desapercibidos, pues ya era costumbre muchas veces el verles discutir, reconciliarse, golpearse y luego apoyarse el uno al otro, haciendo que nadie más en el mundo pudiera comprender la bizarra forma que tienen de relacionarse. Este… quise decir novedosa, sí, novedosa forma de demostrar que ambos eran igual de tercos y orgullosos, pero que se comprendían y respetaban al fin y al cabo (*).

-Lo que sea, acompáñame afuera Ichigo –decía la chica de orbes violáceas, que estaba sentada y volteada hacia el escritorio del chico.

-¡Que no enana!, ya van a empezar las clases –Ichigo estaba sentado correctamente cruzado de brazos con el ceño muy fruncido, completamente en actitud negativa.

-Pero tengo algo que decirte –insistía la chica

-Dímelo después…

-Si no me acompañas le contaré a todos que tienes un león de peluche… y publicaré una foto de ti durmiendo con él…

-¡No te atreverías!

-Puedes probarme Kurosaki-kun… -Ichigo finalmente cedió al oír el horripilante tono de voz, que le decía que era más que capaz, de hecho que lo haría gustosa.

-Bien… pero no entiendo por qué no puedes decírmelo aquí… -Rukia se sonrojó por un instante e Ichigo lo notó, sonriendo levemente. –¿Será que Rukia Kuchiki quiere declararse? –comentó con sorna.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo tarado? –ahora estaba roja a más no poder y se levantó de su silla de golpe-¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡jamás de los jamases haría algo por el estilo! –el salón estaba en completo silencio

-Señorita Kuchiki, le agradecería que cuando entrase su profesor dirigiera un saludo de bienvenida, y no un grito de vendedora de feria. –dijo un profesor de lentes y cabello negro, que respondía al nombre de Uryuu Ishida.

-Perdone Ishida-sensei… no lo noté. –Ichigo se aguantaba la risa de ver a Rukia sonrojada pidiendo disculpas. –Ya sabes… si no quieres que se divulguen… al recreo, en la azotea… -murmuró molesta hacia el peli-naranja cuando volvía a sentarse.

Acabó el primer bloque de clases y en el instante Rukia se levantó cogiendo a Ichigo del brazo, jalando de él, pero para mala fortuna de la chica el profesor la retuvo unos minutos.

-Kuchiki, tienes una reunión hoy como parte de la comitiva estudiantil, no llegues tarde. –Rukia refunfuñó y soltó a Ichigo, preparándose para salir hacia el salón de reuniones. –luego por tu actitud de la mañana vas a tener que ayudarme con unos papeles, si la reunión se alarga ven a verme a mi oficina al siguiente bloque libre. –Cuando el profesor terminó por salir del aula, Rukia soltó las maldiciones que consideraba correspondientes a su mala suerte.

-Jajajaja, eso te pasa por ser mala amiga. –dijo el Kurosaki con motivo de las intenciones de publicar fotos de él con Kon, su peluche… de cuando era niño obviamente.

-Tú cállate –Rukia lo miró fulminantemente y por acto de magia Ichigo dejó de reír. Nunca había visto a Rukia tan enojada, tanto como para no molestarlo con un tono meloso ni golpearlo… sino de plano desear asesinarlo.

-B-bueno –se aclaró la garganta… el no le tenía miedo ¿o sí? –Tranquila enana –le revolvió los cabellos juguetona y amistosamente para tratar de subirle el ánimo –todavía nos queda el rato después de ayudar al cuatro ojos…

-¡No me despeines tonto!

-Jajajaja, te despeinaría si te hubieras peinado para empezar –la chica ya se había calmado… por lo que le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. En compensación Ichigo la levantó, evitando que tocara el suelo, a sabiendas que eso la molestaba.

-Bájame idiota –Rukia le brindó una patada en el rostro, haciéndolo caer y ella aterrizar de pie. En cuanto se hubo dado la vuelta Ichigo la cogió por detrás y con una mano le comenzó a estirar la mejilla -¡No hagas eso!

-Esta es una nueva técnica Rukia… -y más le jalaba la mejilla, dejándosela adolorida.

-¡Me rindo! –dijo finalmente la chica, con temor de terminar con la cara alargada.

-Jajajajaja, ¡Te gané por primera vez! Jajajajaja…

-Si… disfruta kurosaki-kun… en especial cuando hayan afiches de Kon por toda la escuela…

-¡Dijiste que no lo harías!

-Voy a tener que pensarlo… ahora si me disculpas… -volvió a su tono normal mientras se acariciaba la mejilla y corría a su reunión.

Se le había hecho eterno, pasó toda la absurda reunión escuchando lo que el resto de la directiva proponía. Cuando acabó con ello tuvo que ir directo a clases, ya había sonado el timbre hace unos minutos. Tenía clases de historia… por lo que se durmió sobre el escritorio… para su buena suerte el profesor no la notó, se encontraba debatiendo sobre la segunda guerra mundial con un alumno que gustaba de la maquinaria nazi utilizada durante la misma. Ichigo fue el único en notar que Rukia dormía, varios alumnos más cabeceaban por el parloteo que daba el profesor, hacia el final Ichigo decidió despertarla para asegurarse de que no la descubrieran, así que comenzó a picarla con el lápiz.

-Despierta enana, la clase está terminando… -susurró bajo mientras el profesor se ponía a hacer un dibujo a mano alzada sobre el mapa que era expuesto por un data para ejemplificar lo que decía, sobre el recorrido de la invasión inicial.

-¿Eh?... –Rukia no tenía dormir pesado por lo que al ser pinchada se despertó y le agradeció al naranjito.

Ya acabando se fue a donde el profesor Ishida, la ruma de papeles por ordenar era inmensa… Ese recreo era de veinte minutos, por lo que haciendo el trabajo lo más rápido posible quedó con módicos cinco minutos libres. Se topó con Ichigo fuera del aula, cuando este caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos a paradero desconocido.

-Ahora sí… ven… -dijo pillándolo al vuelo mientras corría hacia el.

-¡Espera Rukia!, ¡quiero ir al baño!

-No me jodas, tuviste todo el recreo para ir antes… -dijo tratando de jalarlo en dirección a la azotea mientras él luchaba por ir a los baños… pese a ser mucho más alto Rukia lo estaba jalando muy fuerte.

-Inoue y Tatsuki acaban de soltarme, no tuve tiempo, así que déjame ir

-No sé yo… allá tú por darles tiempo a ellas y a mí no, de esta no te zafas fresita…

-En serio tengo que ir, ya suéltame… -se logró liberar del agarre de Rukia y aprovechó para correr al baño. Cuando hubo salido ya quedaba con suerte dos minutos y algo de recreo, la peli-negra estaba que echaba humo y poco faltaba para que lo matara.

-Vamos… -Ichigo prefirió seguirla en silencio a una distancia prudencial, obedeciendo la orden.

Llegaron a la azotea cuando faltaba un minuto y segundos para que sonara el timbre, Rukia avanzó murmurando cosas hasta llegar a la baranda de contención.

-Ya ni sé por qué hago esto… -murmuró y luego volteó hacia Ichigo -¡Ichigo!, la mejor manera de abordar este tema contigo es siendo directa… -Ichigo arqueó una ceja aguardando –a ti… ¿Te gusta Inoue? –casi se cae de la impresión.

-¡T-Tonta!, ¡eso no se pregunta así!

-¿Cómo querías que lo preguntara?, ¡sólo responde y ya!

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

-Sólo un idiota responde una pregunta con otra pregunta… yo pregunté primero, así que responde.

-¡Por supuesto que no!… es mi amiga y nada más, ¿por qué Inoue?

-No te incumbe –dijo suspirando aliviada- Gracias Ichigo –Rukia se disponía a marchar, pero el chico la cogió de la muñeca cuando pasó a su lado.

-Quiero mi respuesta. –Rukia lo miró fijamente y al ver que no lo haría desistir roló los ojos y suspiró.

-Bien, mi primo quería saber si estaba libre, y como le gustas a Inoue…

-¿Qué, ¡Qué!

-Pues por eso te preguntaba…

-Espera… ¿le gusto a Inoue?... ¿y a qué primo te refieres?

-Dugh, me refiero a Ulquiorra tonto, que no sea muy expresivo no quiere decir que no sienta…

-Volvamos al tema de Inoue ¿ok?, ¿cómo sabes eso?

-La oí hablando con Tatsuki el otro día…

-¡Rayos!, ¿de cuándo crees que empezó?

-¿Me preguntas a mí?, bien sabes que no suelo darme cuenta a menudo de esos temas… No más ayer Renji… -se detuvo a sí misma

-¿Renji qué?

-Nada –Rukia bajó la vista y se preparó a marchar nuevamente.

-¿Renji qué?, ¿qué hizo el cabeza de piña?

-Nada

-Dime Rukia o no te dejaré bajar –Ichigo corrió a la puerta que conectaba la azotea con los pisos inferiores y la bloqueó con su cuerpo.

-¡Se me declaró!, ¿ya?, ¿estás contento?, ahora quítate –dijo empujando a un paralizado Ichigo. Ichigo finalmente se restituyó y siguió a Rukia, alcanzándola para ingresar al aula, esperando porque la profesora no estuviera aún en ella.

-Uuuuuuiii (**)–los chicos entraron a la sala algo atrasados, siendo recibidos por burlas, insinuaciones, chiflidos y sonidos de besos al aire, que trataban de ejemplificar la idea que el curso tenía de lo que Rukia e Ichigo estuvieron haciendo. Los chicos sonrojados por la vergüenza se sentaron en sus puestos, que estaban uno delante del otro. Ichigo ceñía las cejas mirando hacia el alumnado, tratando de hacerles entender que mataría al primero que hiciera algún comentario.

Por suerte la profesora se había retrasado unos minutos en llegar, así que no fueron castigados ni nada. Ichigo pasó toda la clase con el ceño fruncido, prestándole más atención a lo que la morena hiciese que a lo que la profesora decía. Rukia por su parte alternaba tomar apuntes con hacer bosquejos de dibujos de conejos en los márgenes del cuaderno, completamente indiferente a la atención del chico de naranjas cabellos.

-Rukia… -Estaban acabando el día de clases, prontos a dirigirse a sus casas –Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-Pues pregunta.

-Bien… ¿dónde está el cabeza de piña? –estaban caminando ya fuera del instituto, de la misma forma en que siempre lo hacían.

-¿Renji? –cuánto odiaba oír ese nombre pronunciado por ella… hizo una mueca de asco pero asintió de igual forma. –Creo que hoy tenía una competencia, si más no me equivoco debería estar llegando por la tarde, dijo que me llamaría en cuanto llegara para contarme como le fue. –Ichigo poco a poco se sentía invadido por una rabia que no podía controlar, ¿celos?, sí, probablemente, tan cegado estaba se permitía admitir aquello. Llevaban caminando un rato en silencio, que a Rukia se le hizo incómodo y trató de interrumpirlo - ¿Por qué preguntabas?

-¿Estás saliendo con él?

-¿Qué?

-Que si estás saliendo con Renji –dijo finalmente deteniéndose en la intersección a sus casas, mirándola detenidamente, tratando de leer cualquier expresión en su mirada atónita.

-¿Perdóoon?, ¿yo cuando he insinuado algo por el estilo?

-Mira enana, dijiste que ayer se te declaró

-¿Y?

-¿Qué le respondiste?

-Eso es asunto mío, ¿no crees?

-Pero te estoy preguntando, así que responde

-No lo haré fresita

-Ah claro, ¿y yo sí tengo que responder sobre Orihime, pero tú no de Renji?

-No es lo mismo… estás diciendo algo absurdo.

-¿Absurdo?, ¡¿Absurdo? –poco a poco se sulfuraban ambos y se ponían en posiciones más cercanas mientras se gritaban a los rostros. -¡Si Renji se te declaró y a mi Inoue nunca me dijo nada!

-Pero yo te pregunté por Ulquiorra

-¿Y qué?, ¡deja de darle vueltas y responde!

-Serás tarado, ¡claro que no!, ni que fuera a salir con él… sería como… ¡incesto! –ahora Ichigo sí que no entendía.

-¡No es tu hermano como para que digas eso!

-¡Pero he estado casi toda la vida compartiendo con él!, nii-sama lo considera parte de la familia… y hasta le cae mejor que tú fresita-kun –dijo en tono meloso mientras Ichigo estaba que se arrancaba el cabello.

-¿Entonces qué sientes por Renji?

-¿Hermandad?

-¿Por qué me preguntas?, ¿no lo sabes aún?

-Mmm… es que es como eso… daría mi vida por él, es mi amigo.

-¿Se han besado?

-Ah, ¡por favor!, ya córtala con tus preguntas tontas, me voy.

-¡Responde Rukia Kuchiki!, ¡Te lo exijo!

-¡¿Con qué derecho lo exiges?, ¡no tienes derecho sobre mí!

-¡Que respondas! –estaban gritándose muy cerca el uno del otro, sentían el aliento de su "amigo" rebotar en su rostro.

-¡No!, ¡No lo he hecho!

-Bien –cogiendo desprevenida a Rukia la jaló hacia sí y la besó, sin gota de delicadeza, imprimiendo necesidad y posesividad en el beso.

-¡Idiota! –Rukia reclamaba sorprendida por el hecho mientras trataba de alejarse

-Ahora tus labios son míos Rukia Kuchiki, no dejaré que nadie más los pruebe.

-¡Serás tarado! –Rukia comenzó a golpearlo, pero él la volvió a coger y la besó nuevamente, sólo que más cariñoso, tratando de que ella respondiera y participara. Ichigo no sabía por qué, pero lo que fuera que gatillase la situación lo había hecho inmensamente feliz. Rukia ya había dejado de oponérsele, para, incitada por él, participar activamente. – maldición Ichigo, avisa antes animal –dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué me golpeaste?

-Por tarado… nos vemos mañana –dijo dándose la vuelta para irse a su casa, con el corazón golpeándole el pecho. Cuando hubo avanzado un trecho Ichigo hizo algo que ella jamás esperaba oír de él.

-¡Me gustas Rukia! –gritó a lo lejos… pero sólo porque vio a un joven peli-negro, muy alto, acercándose a la chica menuda. -¡Nos vemos mañana!

Rukia al principio quedó descolocada por la actitud y se empequeñeció en su lugar, completamente avergonzada al ser el centro de atención, pero al voltear para tratar de seguir como si nada se percató de la mirada incriminatorias de su hermano.

-Juro que mañana… me las pagarás Ichigo… -murmuró por lo bajo mientras preparaba la escusa de su vida…

Al día siguiente, toda la escuela se reía del chico de naranjas cabellos que se peleaba a gritos con la chica de orbes violáceas, todo por una foto de este joven a los diez, chupándose el dedo mientras abrazaba a un león de peluche, claramente peleado con las sábanas.

**FIN**

* * *

(*): Carlos: perdonen… jeje… me dejé llevar…

(**): Dean: Bueno, esto es lo típico que pasa… o le pasaba a mandy-chan cuando entraba a último instante con algún chico… los chiflidos, y las insinuaciones… y ese ruido que no supe ejemplificar y Carlos no ayudó con ello tampoco ¬¬ … lo que es la escuela…

Inupis:*apareciendo repentinamente* ^^ En la uni te chiflan (amablemente, no pifian) y tiran besos al aire cuando llegas tarde a una clase en aula grande y el profesor no es de mucho respeto… emm… o de tu carrera, porque con mi profe de termo nunca ha pasado, pero sí con un profe de física que tuve xD.

Dean: A ti no te pregunté… nadie pidió tu opinión… vete a dormir, niña ojerosa.

Inupis: ò.ó no soy niña, tarado, soy mayor que tú!, que me vea menor no es mi culpa… y las ojeras son culpas de ustedes que me quitan el sueño para escribir -.- *vuelven a mandar a un rincón a Inupis*

Dean: ¡Ejem!, se agradece las reviews a **Sakura-Jeka:** gracias por apoyarnos y… a mí me pasa lo mismo que a Ichigo cuando inupis me habla -.- sólo que sus represalias son mucho más crueles**, Candy-chan: **Este… enserio pasó eso en el capítulo anterior?, creo que debería leerlo…

Carlos: ¡Yooo!, me toca xD, además no sabes de que van las historias… córrete (le da un empujón)… Candy-chan, gracias por las reviews de este y todas las que nos has dejado… see jajajaja la parte que escribió de hacer la piña en polvo fue graciosa xD, y seee, pero inupis trata de no pervertir su mentecita… aunque está demás decir que dio indirectas muy directas en el cap recién pasado… creo hasta que le quedaron algo Ooc los personajes… en fin, un gusto hablarte!, y sorry si esperabas a mandy-chan.

Inupis: ¡No contesten mis reviews!, ¡son mías! –antes de llegar Dean cierra la puerta de acceso blindada que acaba de crear.

Dean: Ah… ya veo como se hace esto… me toca… continuando, gracias también a **Umee-chan** por creo que su primera review hacia nosotros aquí (Inupis gritando desde afuera mientras trata de aporrear la puerta: ¡No son de ustedes!, sólo son mías!) ¬¬ que egoista inupis...**,** gracias a** IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAku GIRL **por creo que ya van seis… (Inupis: ¡Es derecho a la propiedad, no egoismo!) ¬¬ estás en Internet, no hay límites de derecho o propiedad para ti… (Inupis: ya… juro que si siguen así los voy a castigar cuando me devuelvan el control ¬¬) ¿quién dijo que te lo devolveremos?… continuando… se le agradece también a **Onny-chan**, que amablemente sigue pasándose por aquí… podrías mandar ese dibujo a ver que tal xD, seguro lo haces mejor que esta artista frustrada (Inupis: ¡Te escuché!) ¿y a mí qué?, háblale a alguien que le importe… **CESE-yopo** gracias por tu primera review aquí!, a **kusajishi-chiru** te debo muchas gracias… jajajajajajaja, me diste risa por una semana cortesía del dolor muscular producto de estrujar a inupis jajajajaja, xD, ahora… no seas cuidadosa y déjala moribunda para nosotros volver a pasarnos aquí…

Carlos: Em… yo terminaré ^^

Gracias a **Metitus** ohhh… si, Inupis también tuvo laboratorios varios (de química básica, química y sociedad, microbiología, mecánica de fluidos… y le quedan más) y le encantaba quedarse un tiempo trabajando con la profesora del de química preparando mezclas… y lo del etanol… un compañero de ella casi se lo bebe por una apuesta cuando la profe salió… menos mal que volvió antes y lo echó… a inupis en todo caso no le gusta tomar ni los ebrios… pero vaya yo a saber qué le pasó para escribir a alguien en ese estado… También gracias a **Nany Kuchiki**, comenzaré por… bueno, yo soy mayor de edad recientemente… o bueno, hace poquito más de un año… u.u deberías hablar al respecto con Dean, Mark o Ed… que son mayores que yo (aquí entre nos, no es más que para mantener apariencias ok?, además preferiría que tu "hermana" de _adopción obligada_ fuera la que tuviera chocolate xD – Inupis: ¡Cállate inmoral!... además por qué chocolate?, a mi no me gusta… yo prefiero que ichi venga con… no! No diré nada!, dejen de hacerme pensar inmoralidades! Ahhhhhhh! [sale gritando como loca de la mente de Carlos])… olvidé que inupis también se puede meter a mis pensamientos -.- en fin… bueno, gracias nuevamente por la review y cuídate, descuida, si ella se olvida de ustedes estamos nosotros para torturarla recordándole ^^

Dean: O.O nos dejaron otra review… **Katari-chan **muchas gracias por la review… creo que Amanda alcanzó a respondértela igual… pero no está demás y sep… esta niña está loca como para hacerlo beber alcohol etílico, al menos no dijo que tan concentrado estaba.

Carlos: sip, prefiero pensar que era poco concentrado, en fin… esperamos que te haya gustado nuestra declaración de hoy cortesía únicamente de nosotros ^^

Dean: ¿Y eso es todo? (Inupis: ¡Abran de una vez o pagarán!)… ¿De qué hablas?, mientras no puedas entrar no... –se oye un gran Boom y la puerta sale volando. -¿WTF?

Inupis: No te metas con tu creadora idiota, voy cien pasos delante de ti –trae una bazuca.

Dean: ¬¬ no importa, no te pienso dar el mando.

Inupis: ¿Y tú Carlos?, ¿me lo devuelves?

Carlos: Toda buena acción tiene su gratificación… pido a cambio una galleta de avena y un trozo de pie de limón ^3^

Inupis: Ok, ten… -le entrega una galleta –pero tendrás tú mismo que bajar a servirte pie… y no prometo que quede…

Carlos: Si!, pie y galletas hechas por mandy-chan! –corre por las escaleras.

Inupis: ¡Y tráeme un vaso con agua! –Carlos responde afirmativamente.

Dean: ¿me convidas?

Inupis: Sólo si me pasas el mando y prometes NO VOLVER A SABOTEARME

Dean: No

Inupis: Tú te lo pierdes… -saca una galleta de avena de una bolsa de tela blanca y la come frente al chico –en verdad quedaron buenas, ¿seguro de tu decisión?, creo que se van a acabar…

Dean: ¡Ah, ya que!, te cedo el mando… ahora dame –Inupis esconde la bolsa tras de ella.-… Grrr…

Inupis: Si no lo prometes no te doy…

Dean: Dame al menos galletas…

Inupis: Lo siento… esa que me comí era la última… ya sabes, con tres hermanos y mis padres… las 30 y algo no duran nada…

Dean: ¡Maldición!, ¡Devuélveme el mando entonces!

Inupis: Al que da y quita le sale una jorobita… así que no, pero puedes comer pie si lo prometes

Dean: ¬¬ ¿y que tal si se acabó?

Inupis: Cuando subí quedaba la mitad de la fuente…

Dean: Bien… Prome…

Carlos: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh, Noooooooooo!

Inupis y Dean: ¿WTF?

Carlos: ¡Se acabó el pie!... yo quería…. Bwuaaaa…

Inupis: o.o… no… TwT yo sólo probé un pedacito… waaaaaaaaa… ¡hermanos glotones!

Dean: ¡Yo no probé nada!, ¡tendrás que hacer otro!

Inupis: Si claro, como si me mandaras… hazte uno tú ^^

Bien… gracias a que tengo el mando… ¿WTF?, ¿me voy a cocinar y hacen un cap solos?... eso es sabotaje ¬¬… y de los grandes… bien, como me robaron una forma, quedará otra forma y luego el epílogo… Bueno, perdón por lo largo de los comentarios… estos chicos se descontrolan ¬¬

Carlos: ¿Puedo decir una última cosa?

Inupis: Ya la dijiste… recién

Carlos: Me refiero a si me permites acotar algo más

Inupis: Dos o tres líneas no serán tanto… bueno, hazlo

Carlos: ^^ **Por favor, déjennos reviews** a Dean y a mí… sus opiniones son muy importantes para nosotros.

Inupis: Para que veas que soy buena persona y para nada rencorosa

Dean: Sí claro ¬¬ tú la más santa -inupis chasquea los dedos y dos tipos lo golpean y meten a un saco…

Inupis: Que genial tener el control de nuevo -w-… como decía, dejaré que ustedes contesten las reviews… y si hay alguna no signada les voy a dar un huequito en la declaración siguiente para que respondan… pero en el final… porque escriben mucho ¬¬.

Carlos:¿Eh?, pero si tú escribes más

Inupis: ¬/¬ ¡no me molestes!... bueno, eso es todo por hoy… cría Inners… y te robarán tus fics xD…

Carlos: ¡Apoyo la moción!

Inupis: No hay moción, sólo vete y pórtate bien… o no te compro la consola…

Carlos: Wiiii consola!, oye, no deberías gastar tanto.

Inupis: No es gasto mientras sea imaginación… sabes que mi cuenta del banco quedó recientemente en 0 pese a antes tener bastante… casi pude comprarme un nuevo note… lástima… la plata viene y va… igual que yo xD bueno, bye!


	8. Forma 6

**Lean las posdatas al final porfis!** (porque si son post datas xD, no post scriptum)

**Los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a Tite Kubo**, ¡a quien amo, adoro y agradezco enormemente!, oh por Dios… les juro… yo leí el 457 y me dije "no leo más el manga si Rukia no vuelve al siguiente cap ¬¬" y como no volvió fui de las paganas herejes y dejé de interesarme xD, pero aly-chan me habló por msn que había vuelto y me mandó una pic… Waaaaa!, waaaaaaaaaa!, ¡waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!, volvió Rukia!... abandoné a aly-chan porque como loca me puse a leer el manga… jajajajajaa aunque en un principio creí que los guantes y el cabello corto no le iban, no importa, sigue igual de linda o más!, kyaaaaaaaaa!, hasta es teniente! Wa, wa, waaaaaaaaaaa! *toma aire*… juuuum, ejem, *controlando la emoción*, uhhhh *inhala, exhala*, bueno, creo que me volví una fangirl en ese mismo instante xDDDD, si mi hermana no hubiera estado en el cuarto de al lado habría gritado como loca por horas, así que pegué un grito y luego me tapé la boca mientras saltaba de emoción! Jajaajjaja xD… qué les pasó a ustedes?, yo casi me infarto… menos mal que soy deportista ;D

Bien, ufff, volviendo a lo que les trae aquí… aprovecho de aclararles que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad… un par de personas tienen vacaciones pagadas en alguna parte del mundo así que no habrán más interrupciones. Redoblen tambores porque les dejo a ustedes la última forma de "**De cómo se declara un Kurosaki**"… luego habrá un epílogo y san se acabó… aunque… jeje xD, puede que tenga una sorpresita que dependerá de ustedes, pero en el epílogo la digo. Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews y me han apoyado… y quiero darle gracias especiales a **Claw-13** por sus sabias palabras, que hicieron ciertamente que recordara el primer día en que escribí algo para fanfiction… Y como nany-chan me lo pidió… la última declaración es con un intento raro para mí xD, disfruten!

Pd: el inicio… xD, jajajaja no tiene mucho que ver con lo que pidió nany-chan, pero jeje, me ha gustado como se tornó… y recuerden…

Narración

-Diálogo –narración –diálogo –narración… bla bla bla

"_pensamientos"_

* * *

**Caso 7:** Forma 6

-Kurosaki –una voz muy masculina y agresiva se hacía oír por sobre el incesante pum, pum del boteo de balones de los deportistas que en aquel gimnasio se encontraban.

-Oye, zanahoria… -un joven le propinaba codazos a su compañero que parecía abstraído mientras boteaba el balón y lanzaba luego.

-¿Eh? –un joven de naranjas cabellos recién prestaba atención al joven de rojos cabellos junto a él. -¿Qué? –el pelirrojo se limitó a hacerle un gesto con la cabeza en dirección al maestro.

-Kurosaki, las niñas no entran en mi equipo –el maestro enfurecido hablaba despectivamente, se había acercado a su estudiante de naranjas cabellos mientras el alumnado se movía en otra dirección, alejándose de la negra aura del maestro.

-S-sensei… ¿?

-Mira mocoso, no has encestado ninguna –ciertamente Ichigo no había encestado en el precalentamiento. –aquí no se viene a pensar… ¡duelo! –el maestro era conocido por gustar de batirse en un duelo uno contra uno con sus mejores deportistas. Ichigo simplemente tragó duro mientras se posicionaba y el resto de sus compañeros se apartaba, uno de cabellos azules miraba desganado mientras se dirigía a las gradas.

Kenpachi, profesor encargado del equipo de baloncesto, cogió del cuello a uno de sus estudiantes y le entregó un balón y un silbato. El hombre de picudos y negros cabellos sonrió escalofriantemente mientras se ponía en el interior del círculo que delimitaba la mitad de la cancha. Ichigo lo imitó y se dispuso a tratar de alcanzar el balón al inicio del silbato, pero como lo supuso con solo un topón del gigantesco hombre terminó en el suelo antes de que el balón alcanzara a tocar el suelo producto del bote que le daba Kenpachi.

-¿Qué haces en el suelo? –preguntó con voz rasposa, arrastrando las palabras como si le sorprendiera. –Tch… si eras una basura habérmelo dicho… -Ichigo se levantó de inmediato algo indignado viendo como su profesor estaba detenido y boteaba el balón sugerentemente. –A ver si me sirves para calentar. –Ichigo se lanzó en un momento de aparente descuido de Kenpachi, pero cuando sus dedos parecían rozar el balón el hombre con el dorso de la mano impulsó el balón hacia fuera mientras antes de que se escapara de la misma realizó un giro, ingresándola nuevamente pero por debajo del embiste de Ichigo para dirigirla a su otra mano.

Ichigo alcanzó a frenar su movimiento y se posicionó frente al de picudos cabellos, muy atento al movimiento de sus brazos. Kenpachi comenzó a botear la pelota paseándola entre sus piernas sin dificultad al tiempo que hacía amagues para evitar los intentos de robar el balón de Ichigo.

-Más que mirar los brazos, ¡no olvides mirar el rostro de tu oponente y el balón! –dijo Kenpachi cuando le lanzó abruptamente el balón a Ichigo, golpeándolo en el rostro. Algunos alumnos reclutados recientemente se asustaron, otros ya estaban acostumbrados e impidieron los intentos de ayuda de otros alumnos, sabían que eso en vez de ayudar empeoraría la situación.

Ichigo cayó al suelo producto del golpe y pudo observar como su maestro atrapaba del rebote el balón y se dirigía a realizar una bandeja. Todavía peor, mirando hacia la gradería pudo observar como el jugador estrella coqueteaba con una chica de negros cabellos.

-Vamos niño, presta atención –luego de decirlo le lanzó el balón a Ichigo para que comenzara su partida. Ichigo estaba molesto, pero prefirió concentrarse en el partido y reanudó el juego. Durante el partido Ichigo pudo ver como el joven de rojos cabellos se dirigía igualmente a las gradas… él también era otro que estaba en los titulares. El resto de los alumnos ya calmados se encontraban en los costados de la cancha viendo el partido que de agresivo había pasado a emocionante.

Kenpachi reía con cada canasta que Ichigo lograba encestar y con cada empujón que el joven propinaba válidamente. Los movimientos de Ichigo eran ciertamente más certeros por estar concentrado en no perder, pero su maestro verdaderamente era difícil de vencer. Cuando finalmente se acabó el tiempo Ichigo cayó agotado al suelo mientras su profesor reía y lanzaba con una mano el balón en dirección contraria encestando.

-Jajajajaja, no era tan difícil encestar, jajajajaja –decía estruendosamente el pelopincho, el marcador había terminado 54 a 58, con victoria del profesor. –¿ah?… ¿qué hacen sentados idiotas? –luego de su emocionante encuentro recayó en el resto de sus alumnos a quienes agobió hasta transcurrida la hora y cuarto restante de la práctica.

*** Tururururu ***

-Maldición –se escuchó un golpe contra los azulejos de la pared de la ducha, Ichigo estaba frustrado por haber sido vencido pese a haber puesto todo de él y ver que Kenpachi no tenía mayor cansancio.

-Caramba Ichigo, tranquilo… Kenpachi aún es invencible, ni que fueras a ser el mejor en un día o algo. –Ichigo no le prestó atención, estaba molesto por otro motivo. –Aunque… es un logro… eres el tercero después de mi en soportar algo a la bestia que tenemos por maestro… sólo Grimmjow lo ha empatado… y digamos que yo estuve a un punto… maldición, creí que le iba a ganar cuando al final lanza un triple…

-… -Ichigo terminó de ducharse y salió a los vestidores topándose con Renji que ya estaba pronto a irse. Estaba molesto... molesto porque Kenpachi lo dejó muy mal… frente a la chica de las graderías.

-¿Están visibles las señoritas? –preguntó socarronamente Grimmjow ingresando a darse una ducha.

-Tch, tú no molestes, este baño es de chicos no de acosadores frustrados.

-¡¿Qué dijiste? –Grimmjow se molestó e inmediatamente cogió por las solapas a Renji.

-Que eres un idiota… Rukia no te da ni bola. –Grimmjow lo arrojó hacia un lado dispuesto a golpearlo.

-Vas a llorar por entrometerte, pedazo de imbécil. –dijo escupiendo despectivamente las palabras

-Ho, ¿en serio?, quiero verlo –Renji se puso en posición de pelea, pero antes de saberlo recibió un golpe directo en el rostro y otro en el estómago. Cayó hacia un lado nuevamente, chocando ahora con la mampara montada para separar cada ducha. Escupió sangre de su boca a un costado mientras veía la sonrisa de suficiencia del peliazul

-Ja, ¿no lo ves?, ya casi vas a llorar –Renji se levantó rápidamente y logró conectarle un golpe al mentón. –La niña sabe golpear… joderme mi cita y golpear mi rostro tiene un alto precio. –Grimmjow se tomó el mentón mientras lo movía un poco y se lanzaba sobre Renji, entre los dos se golpeaban agarrados; las costillas y riñones recibían los golpes mientras Ichigo había tratado inútilmente de separarlos. El resto del alumnado comenzó a apoyar a uno y otro incitando golpes más brutales por parte de ambos, pero antes de que pudieran continuar entró Kenpachi por el alboroto.

-¡Sepárense!... tch... ocupen ese entusiasmo en la cancha tarados –cogió a ambos chicos por los brazos y los separó pensando en dirigirse a la enfermería -¡ustedes! –les gritó a los demás deportistas –más les vale que impidan cualquier enfrentamiento entre los jugadores… en especial si son los titulares o barreré el piso con cada uno –dijo amenazadoramente mientras los miraba de costado y lograba que un aura negra y densa asesina se expandiera por el lugar.

Ichigo terminó de vestirse y salió luego, lo primero que hizo fue ver hacia las gradas, la chica que al inicio de la práctica se mantuvo presente como de costumbre, ya no estaba. Esa chica había llamado su atención desde la primera vez que la vio junto a Renji, además siempre asistía a ver sus prácticas.

-Era de esperar… -se colgó el segundo bolso deportivo al hombro y se dirigió a la enfermería a ver como estaba su amigo. Al estar a unos pasos de llegar sólo escuchaba reclamos.

-Idiota, te he dicho que yo sola puedo con él… no te busques peleas innecesarias. –Renji sólo suspiraba y bufaba a cada reclamo, llegó el punto en que comenzó a burlarse.

-¡Ah!, ay, ay, ¡ay! –se quejó de dolor cuando Ichigo se paraba en el umbral a ver hacia adentro.

-¡Ponme atención! –una chica menuda de negros cabellos se encontraba vendando el costado del pelirrojo y lo hacía cada vez menos delicadamente.

-¡Ichigo!, ¡sálvame de ésta! –Renji suplicó lastimero mientras su dolor aumentaba con la presión que ejercía Rukia sobre las áreas afectadas por lo despectivo de sus comentarios.

-Hola… -Ichigo ingresó, haciendo que Rukia lo notara luego de terminar de vendar al hombre de rojos cabellos. –Vine a traer tu bolso –le arrojó un bolso blanco con rayas rojas junto al lugar donde se sentaba. –Hola, soy Ichigo Kurosaki –dijo dirigiéndose a la chica de ojos violetas que lo miraba curiosa.

-Rukia Kuchiki.

-… ¿Y la enfermera? –dijo preguntando lo obvio al no verla.

-Pues fue a tratar al otro idiota y como yo acompañaba a éste, me dejó a cargo –comentó molesta la chica mientras le aplicaba un ungüento en el rostro magullado al joven que seguía reclamando de dolor.

-¡Sé más delicada!, ¡duele maldición!

-Eso te pasa por andarte metiendo en peleas cuándo nadie te llama.

-Tch… ese imbécil aún no entiende que no te importa… ¿cuándo crees que te deje tranquila?

-No lo sé, supongo que los monos son más lentos para entender.

-Oye… yo creo que deberías tener cuidado… Grimmjow no es de los que se contentan con un no, ni de los que se rinden cuando no tienen lo que quieren… -acotó Ichigo acercándose un poco a la chica.

-Oye Rukia… -Renji dejó sus bromas y sus quejidos para ponerse serio –hoy definitivamente no podré acompañarte…

-Eso es obvio Renji…

-Pero tienes que conseguir a alguien… y Arizawa ya se fue a casa.

-No seas paranoico, puedo cuidarme sola.

-Ichigo –Renji simplemente no le hizo caso. -¿Puedes acompañarla a su casa?

-¿Dónde vive?

-Oigan, ¡préstenme atención!, puedo irme sola. –Los jóvenes hablaban entre ellos mientras Rukia era vilmente ignorada.

-No hay problema, queda cerca de mi casa… _"bueno, no tanto…pero una oportunidad así no se desprecia"_

-Bien, porque Kuchiki se enojará si la ve llegar sola. –Rukia para ese entonces se había enojado tanto que decidió partir sola rumbo a casa. -¿Dónde está? –Ichigo miró en derredor con igual preocupación que el pelirrojo.

El único motivo por el que Grimmjow se mantenía en esa escuela pese a los problemas y el vandalismo que causaba era por su sobresaliente talento en baloncesto, además por ser el chico malo y el mejor deportista era bastante popular en el instituto y entre las chicas de ahí, estaba mal acostumbrado a que lo que quería lo tendría.

Ichigo luego de convencerse que Rukia habría ido a su casa trató de alcanzarla y corrió durante el camino. Sin lograr verla por ninguna parte.

Cuando creyó que la chica ya habría llegado a su casa, escuchó risas y burlas masculinas en un callejón contiguo. Al acercarse pudo distinguir a la chica rodeada de un grupo de matones.

-Oye, preciosa, ¿por qué me rechazas siempre?, ¿te haces la difícil? –preguntó socarronamente Grimmjow, quien lideraba la pandilla de jóvenes. –eso hace que te desee más

- ¿Cómo entiendes?, sé que eres tarado, pero no sabía que tanto –dijo burlonamente Rukia, expeliendo seguridad y ni gota de miedo.

-Bueno, es una suerte no toparme con tu perro faldero… ¡ah!, cierto… le di un par de golpes y se fue a llorar… pero bueno, ahora que tu fiel perrito ha huido con la cola entre las patas podemos conversar más a gusto ¿no crees? –dijo acercándose mientras el resto de jóvenes también lo hacía. Rukia miraba precavida a uno y otro en actitud defensiva.

Cuando el primero le salto, logró conectar un golpe con el puño invertido a la boca del estómago, quitándole el aire y haciéndolo caer al suelo. Dos más se le acercaron, pero un tercero antes de que ella lograra hacer algo la cogió desprevenida por atrás y la levantó del suelo.

Rukia decidió preocuparse de sus agresores que tenía delante y en cuánto se acercaron logró brindarle una patada con giro lateral al costado del rostro al que tenía más cerca, pero el otro la golpeó en el abdomen. La chica se achicó en su captor, pero antes de que el mismo hombre pudiera golpearle el rostro, una patada lo arrojó a un costado y un golpe de codo en el rostro a su captor logró liberarla.

Rukia cayó respirando agitadamente al suelo, viendo cómo el joven de naranjas cabellos que había visto en la enfermería acudía a su rescate.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó dándole la espalda, mirando al grupo de hombres que quedaba en pie. Rukia se levantó y se puso junto a él.

-Si… pero no debiste meterte… ahora Grimmjow la agarrará contigo…

-¿Y querías que viera como golpeaban a una chica? –en eso se oye un fuerte golpe, ellos estaban abstraídos conversando y no vieron cuando Grimmjow se acercó al joven que había golpeado a Rukia.

-¡Imbécil!, ¡no debiste golpearla! –había jalado al hombre cerca de su rostro y lo miraba fieramente, lo arrojó al suelo y le propinó unas cuantas patadas hasta verlo inconciente, escupió al suelo junto a él y volteó a mirar hacia Rukia –Preciosa, lamento esto, no debía pasar así –gruñó mientras se pasaba molesto la mano por el cabello y daba pasos acercándose -¿quién es él? –preguntó al notar al joven de naranjas cabellos que se interpuso entre ambos -¿un nuevo perro faldero?

-Ichigo, déjalo, Grimmjow no va a dudar en golpearte… no podemos ganarles así…

-No importa…

-¡Pero tú…!

-¡Dije que no importa! –Grimmjow no estaba de acuerdo con verlos conversar tan de cerca y decidió que golpearía a Ichigo, algo le molestaba respecto a él y como siempre se dejaba llevar por su instinto solucionaría inmediatamente el problema

-Desháganse del fluorescente. – Ichigo volvió a prestar atención adelante mientras sonreía con algo de nerviosismo.

-Bueno Rukia… ya ves que no importa, ya me metí en esto.

-¿Por qué?, ¿eres idiota? –preguntó la chica muy molesta junto a él, preparándose para dar pelea también.

-Nop, simplemente quiero proteger a la chica que me gusta –Rukia lo miró descolocada por un segundo… justo en el instante en que Ichigo se lanzó hacia delante a ingresar a la pelea…

**Fin** xDDDDDDDD (waaaaaa, no me maten!)

* * *

wajajaja, sé que soy mala xD jejeje, me gustó esta declaración xD, es como la inicial (digo… no se responde a la declaración), pero me gustó tanto y se me fue tanto de las manos que quiero hacerla fic multichapter… hm, pero tendrá que esperar algún tiempo, esa es la escusa de que no tenga final xD, además yo dije que esto eran solo "Declaraciones"… bueno, espero les haya gustado y les prometo que antes de que acabe el año (woa que me estoy dando plazo) la voy a continuar, jojo, pero no aquí… le voy a dar los honores de emanciparse xD.

Ahora los agradecimientos… a ver… como no pude responderle debidamente a **Candy-chan **en la historia pasada, lo haré ahora… primero… muchas gracias por la review, en serio quiero disculparme… pero no he conseguido controlar del todo a estas personitas u.u … bueno, sobre la review jajajajajaja xDDDDD, ichi… jajajajjaa tienes toda la razón, más menso… casi, casi aprovecha perfectamente su estado y obtiene premio xD, pero yo no me meto con lo que insinuase Renji… prefiero pensar que lo dijo por molestar… ahhh la verdad, yo conozco personas celosas y personas extremadamente celosas… casi celópatas… sin embargo los celos de Ichigo y su borrachera me parecieron extremadamente tiernos… que raro xD, no pude evitar el haber tenido el impulso de escribirlo así y me alegra que te gustara…

Del caso anterior se les agradece por las review a **Umee-chan**, **kusajishi-chiru**, **Claw-13**, **Onny-Chan**, **Nany Kuchiki**, **Enma-xXI** (woa, gracias por las dos reviews ^^, buenop, sip, son inners, pero tan de vacas… quien como ellos u.u, en fin, me alegra que te gustaran las historias, sorry por los desvaríos), **Katari-chan**, **chik-yingyang** y a **Sakura-Jeka**

Buenop, espero que lean el epílogo, y dejen review, que seguro les cuesta menos decir "¡hola!" que haber leído la publicación xD (además no reviso lo que recibo… bien que puede que abra alguna carta bomba)… bye!

Pd: Grimmjow antes no podía imaginarlo como alguien demasiado cruel… irónico, pensando que en el manga si lo es y que ya quiero que sea el malo de mi historia xD

Pd2: Por ahí hay una organización de "persigamos, acosemos y asesinemos a inupis", espero que sean buenos y me ayuden a luchar contra dicha organización... no se le vayan a unir! jajajajaja xD

**Pd3 (motivo de que edite): saben?, entre hoy (miércoles) y mañana (jueves) voy a terminar el epílogo... pero juro que no lo subo si no tengo 12 reviews... o es que han sido malas formas?... si me preguntan, a mi me gustaron las últimas... y esop, bye!** oh, casi lo olvido, xD mejor les adelanto altiro cuál iba a ser la sorpresita... lo que pasó en la forma de declaración nº 4 es que yo había estado escribiendo desde el mismo día en que terminé la 3... pero no me había gustado del todo lo que había empezado a salir (llevaba como la mitad) y quedó guardado como forma alternativa... así que esa sorpresita iba a subir luego del epílogo... buenop, ahora si me voy, un gran abrazo y muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y su lectura hasta lo que va xD


	9. Epílogo

Uff, creí que no podría subir actua T.T… jeje xD menos mal que mi celular es wakan… todo gracias a que el anterior me lo robaron en mi cumple (el anterior con suerte recibía llamadas)… lo malo sí es que no puedo editar lo que suba, así que en vez de rayita separadora como siempre ahora habrá asteriscos. La tardanza… fue porque me formatearon el note y además ya no tengo internet más que con costo al celu xS.** * con unos segunditos de net en el pc pude editar para que no se viera feito Dx**

Bueno, como ya es el epílogo… ahhh que triste… bueno, recuerden que luego de esto **queda una actualización más** y por fin se completa esta serie… en cuanto pueda trato de subir (o pedirle a mi amiga que lo haga) la forma 4 alternativa que tengo guardada… ya la estoy terminando y editando xD. Por cierto, **Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo**, uhhh yo creí mientras cargaba que a la página siguiente de que Rukia le decía que se veía bien Ichi la abrazaba xD jajajaja imaginé que Rukia primero si eso pasaba le hablaría suave… para luego golpearlo y mandarlo a pelear jajajajaja… bueno, además pensé "en qué mundo vive Rukia?, el idiota estaba llorando como bebé antes de que llegara"… por suerte lo respondió inmediatamente con un clásico golpe, aunque no hubiera estado mal que Ichi la abrazara primero ^^ (ahhh gomen, spoilee xD)

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han dejado en alerta a esta historia o favoritos… creo que nunca les agradecí como debía así que aquí va la lista, en cursiva las alertas y en negrita los favoritos (si están en negrita y cursiva pues son de ambas): _**Alexza –Gonzarezu**__, Antokon, Artherisk, athena star, gibybluu, HAPPY CHAPPY FAN, __**Katari-chan**__, __**MaryCheliz**__, metitus, __**okami-onna**__, Onny-chan, __**peaceilove**__, Sakura-Jeka, __**Umee-chan**__, __**vickyallyz**__, Winly Elric_, **Artemis – Hime, CESE-yopo, chrno-kyo, , Dita34, IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSaKu GiRl, JaviJavi, kate Thompson, Kuchiki9474, kusajishi-chiru, MaRu-chan MKV, Nadia Mutou, Nany Kuchiki, Solsis, Tania Walker, whatsername21 **y a **xxNaruNya -8059X3.** Aunque no supe más de muchos de ustedes, muchas gracias igual por apoyar ^^

También se agradecen mucho las reviews de todos los que han dejado review a lo largo del fic… gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews desde la anterior publicación: **Sakura-Jeka, Meikyo Natsume, Nany Kuchiki, chik-yinyang, Katari-chan, Claw- 13, **y a **Umee-chan. **

Aclaraciones: **-diálogo –narración **(todo esto lo dice Rukia, cuando no hace la interpretación de la historia su narración queda como diálogo, lo puse de esta forma para generar menos confusión, aunque creo que hice más… bueno, por favor imaginen xD) **-**_**"pensamientos" **_(en versión de la historia)

-diálogo –narración (normal, yo narradora ^^)

-_"pensamientos"_

* * *

**Epílogo**

Todo parecía en absoluta calma, una voz armoniosa resonaba entre las paredes del pasillo mientras relataba lo que parecía una linda y divertida historia.

-Hace mucho, mucho tiempo –decía la mujer con un libro en la mano. Se encontraba en un cuarto iluminado parcialmente por una lámpara de velador, la decoración era en tonalidades rosa claro y crema –había una joven muy hermosa.

-¿Cómo tú? -preguntó una pequeña con suaves ojos miel.

-Sí… y como tú también. –delicadamente le propició un beso en la mejilla mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la niña, un mechón rebelde se resistía a salirse de entre sus ojos, dividiendo su rostro tal como a la mujer que le otorgaba la caricia. –Ésta chica –dijo procediendo con la historia –al ser tan bonita era querida por muchas personas, pero había un chico que quería que se casara con él. El chico era guapo, popular entre las personas del pueblo y fuerte, además de que siempre había estado con la joven, pero ella no lo amaba. Sin embargo él insistía porque quería que fuera su mujer –la pequeña frunció el ceño profundamente en desacuerdo.

-¿Cuándo aparece papi en la historia?, no me agrada ese tipo.

-Tranquila… además no dije que esto fuera real…

-Pero yo quiero la versión con mami y papi…

-Está bien… pero voy a tener que hacer pequeños cambios en la historia ¿de acuerdo? –la pequeña asintió y la mujer de negros cabellos cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado. –Bien… íbamos…

-En que un señor cabeza de piña molestaba a mami

-Nunca mencioné que tuviera cabeza de piña… pero bueno… -pensó seriamente en que eso estaba comenzando a parecerse un poco a la realidad al modificarlo… y que ciertamente parte de su historia encajaba justo con el cuento "la bella y la bestia" –Emm… la joven como no quería casarse con el señor cabeza de piña huyó, pero como nunca había ido muy lejos de casa porque su hermano era muy sobre protector entonces se perdió. Terminó perdida entre un enorme bosque sin saber qué hacer. De pronto pudo ver que había sido rodeada por muchos lobos y sola no podría afrontarlos. –la pequeña la miraba con expectación –Así que usando su silbato especial de socorro, trajo a su fiel amigo Chappy el conejo, quien de un solo golpe derrotó a todos los lobos hambrientos.

-¡Viva Chappy! –el cuento para dormir a la pequeña no estaba dando resultados, puesto que ahora se encontraba saltando emocionada en la cama. Rukia sonrió para luego hacerle gestos de que se acostara para continuar.

-Pero la mujer no se dio cuenta de que una criatura que era muy sensible al sonido del silbato y al pelaje de Chappy se había acercado y ahora se retorcía en el suelo quejándose mientras se tapaba los oídos y gritaba y maldecía completamente enfurruñado.

-¡Apareció papi! –Rukia simplemente cerró los ojos y suspiró tratando de continuar.

-Si me interrumpes tanto voy a decirle a papá que te cuente otra historia

-¡Noooo! –la pequeña gritó de improviso con cara de espanto.

-¿Tan mal lo hace? –Rukia la miró sorprendida

-No, es que papi… em… las tuyas son mejores –la pequeña sonrió para no delatar la falta de creatividad literaria de su padre y de la expresividad en las historias. Con Rukia sentía a veces como si estuviera viendo una película, además su madre hacía las voces diferentes, gesticulaba e inventaba cosas muy raras que en su vida imaginaría, muchas veces le daba risa.

-Bueno… entonces, continuando, la joven se acercó al tumulto que había en el suelo, que no paraba de retorcerse y, delicadamente… le propinó una patada para darlo vuelta boca arriba.

**-¡Ah, enana del demonio! –dijo el bulto al caer a un lado y visualizar a la joven… que no era baja, sino más bien era culpa de que él era muy alto. **

**-¡¿A quién le llamas enana, animal?, te diriges a la chica más linda del pueblo, ten respeto.**

**-Ahora sé por qué no he ido al pueblo en tanto tiempo… -comentó despectivamente mientras volteaba la mirada a la nada.**

**-Eso es porque eres muy feo idiota… además espantas con esa cosa que tienes… sobre tus hombros... específicamente eso –dijo apuntando al rostro de la criatura que tenía delante**

**-¡Es mi cara!**

**-Entonces arréglatela… ¡ya sé! –la chica se puso a rebuscar en el interior de una mochila que había traído consigo –veamos… esto servirá –dejó por fin de rebuscar. Sin más le puso una capucha con pegamento de Chappy el conejo sobre la cabeza.**

**-¿?... –se tocó el adorable y hermoso objeto con sus profanas garras que tenía por manos y sintió lo esponjosito y suave de la capucha. -¿oye Rukia, qué es esto?**

**-Un hermoso obsequio para que te veas menos feo. –Señor zanahoria, esa era la forma más adecuada de describir a la criatura. Su cuerpo estaba entubado en una zanahoria gigante de la que salían sus brazos, piernas y cabeza. Sus extremidades estaban forradas de lo que parecía pelaje entre naranja y café, sus manos estaban enguantadas en garras de oso pardo, su cabello tenía una tonalidad naranjo zanahoria brillante y tenía el rostro en una eterna mueca de disgusto. **

**La hermosa princesa Rukia le prestó un espejo para que admirara como le quedaba la hermosa capucha que tapaba las orejas de león y su melena anaranjada, de manera parcial.**

**-¡¿Qué rayos?, ¡Rukia! –el monstruo incivilizado se trató de lanzar a agredir a la hermosa de Rukia y como ella lo amenazó con volver a tocar el silbato decidió que era más inteligente tratar de quitársela. -¡No sale!**

**-¡Dugh!, obvio, le eché pegamento tarado, ¿o creías que iba a dejar que se callera cuando corrieras? –Ichigo trató por todos los medios de arrebatarse la capucha, pasando a arrancarse un poco de los mechones de pelo y acortando su cabellera en el proceso, pero aún no podía librarse de la capucha.**

Mientras Rukia relataba, ninguna de las dos féminas se dio cuenta de que el Ichigo real llegaba y se situaba en el marco de la puerta escuchando la historia. La pequeña por su parte estaba abstraída mirando fijamente a los ojos a su madre, guardando las dudas como de _"¿en qué momento papi supo el nombre de mami?, ¿por qué la llamó directamente si ni la conocía?, ¿cuánta diferencia de estatura hay entre mami y papi?" _Y lo que le carcomía la conciencia… _"¿por qué papi no quería quedarse con el gorrito de Chappy?, ¿aún lo tiene?... ¡yo quiero uno!"_

**-Deja de hacer eso que vas a quedar calvo zanahoria-kun –dijo la princesa muy sabiamente. El monstruo zanahoria la miró asqueado por el tono dulce y meloso que empleó la joven. Bufando incoherencias empuñó sus garras y se dispuso a caminar en dirección desconocida. -¿A dónde vas?**

**-¿Qué te importa? –en respuesta recibió un golpe al estómago, gracias a su traje de zanahoria no sintió gran cosa, pero Rukia lo amenazó con el puño en alto aguardando la respuesta correcta –Voy… a mi casa…**

**-¿Por dónde es?**

**-Por ahí… cuando veas a una chica con un cabello tan genial como el mío sabrás que estás cerca… **

**-¿Por qué te pusiste ese traje ridículo?, ¿no que eres alérgico a los conejos?**

**-Inoue tiene la culpa… cuando dormía me puso uno y trabó el cierre, dijo que era para que me viera más normal… -la joven se reía descaradamente de la desgracia de la bestia. Uno de los mayores misterios de la vida siempre ha sido la mente de la joven Orihime, dice la leyenda que cuando logres comprender lo que piensa te visitará un monstruo comedor de almas y luego serás llevada a un manicomio… -Por cierto, ¿dónde pasarás la noche?, habrán más lobos y ardillas por ahí.**

**-Ardillas… eso es un problema… -dijo meditabundamente Rukia mientras se tomaba el mentón, Chappy le tenía miedo a las ardillas.**

**-¿Y?**

**-Oh, ¿Kurosaki-kun se preocupa por mí?, te aviso que no me gustan los chicos bestia introducidos en un traje de zanahoria**

**-Maldita… sólo preguntaba.**

**-¿Tienes curiosidad de saber qué hago?**

**-No, olvídalo… adiós**

La verdad, la historia se estaba saliendo de su idea original sin que ella pudiera notarlo. Ichigo por su parte ponía muecas de incredulidad frente a la expectación y admiración de su pequeña hacia Rukia, comprendía que fuera su madre y todo… pero de ahí a ser casi calcada como ella le provocaba dolor de estómago.

**La fresa bestia se molestó más y se puso a caminar rápido. Esperaba no volver a ver a la chica por un tiempo, había sido demasiada belleza para sus profanos ojos.**

-Oye Rukia… ¿qué tonterías estás contando? –Ichigo intervino en la historia, ya aburrido de oír demasiados halagos seguidos según él hacia la mujer de estatura menor.

-Si vas a estar aquí mantente callado para que continúe –Rukia lo miró un instante con el ceño fruncido, algo molesta. La pequeña niña junto a ella miró a su padre y le hizo el gesto correspondiente a que guardara silencio poniendo el dedo índice en sus labios. Ichigo simplemente se sentó en el suelo junto a la cama para continuar escuchando, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, era una hermosa noche de sábado.

**Como decía, la bestia se retiró a su casa mientras la bella había desaparecido del bosque. Al llegar notó que su puerta había sido abierta delicadamente… luego de ser arrancada de cuajo desde sus voznes.**

**-Hola Kurosaki –dijo un hombre de gafas y ropas de campesino.**

**-¿Ishida?, ¿qué haces vestido así y por qué entraste sin permiso ladrón de cuarta?**

**-No sé de que hablas… tuve el permiso de Orihime… -se encontraba tomando una taza de té earlgrey que ni siquiera Ichigo sabía que tenía.**

**-¡¿Ella está aquí? –preguntó temeroso mientras veía a cada lado tratando de advertir cualquier movimiento extraño en el recinto.**

**-Descuida… dijo que iba a entrar a tu cuarto y luego esperaría a que te quedases dormido. –Ichigo lo miró asustado y asqueado.**

**-Necesito que alguien me la quite de encima…**

**-Tienes que conseguirte a alguien más raro que tú… o dejar de ser tan raro.**

**-No puedo ni quitarme este traje…**

**-Por cierto, linda capucha Kurosaki, te hacen ver más anómalo. **

**De pronto escucharon ruidos en el segundo piso y al parecer sonidos de alguien aventándose por la escalera en dirección a ellos.**

**-¿Kurosaki-kun?, ¿llegaste? **

**-Eh… si… ho-hola Inoue **

**-¡Kyaaaa!, ¡que linda capucha!, combina perfecto con el traje de zanahoria… ahora serás un conejito que cuando tenga hambre se comerá a sí mismo por ser una zanahoria –dijo toda feliz y contenta pensando en que había solucionado de por vida los problemas de hambre que pudiese tener su amigo.**

**-De eso quería hablarte… ¿puedes quitarme el traje?, ya me han atacado veinte conejos desde antes de ayer… **

**-Ah, ¿Qué hago?, Kurosaki-kun quiere que lo desvista, nooo, eso tiene que esperar, primero tiene que haber una declaración formal antes de ceder… -comenzó a murmurar y hablar en tonos diferentes mientras se ruborizaba y movía extrañamente la parte superior de su cuerpo. Gritó un par de veces por la emoción e Ishida simplemente se retiró dejando a Ichigo con el problema.**

**-¡Ishida! –Ichigo trató de aferrarse de él en última instancia antes de que saliera por el espacio donde debía estar su puerta.**

**-Suéltame Kurosaki –trataba de zafar su pierna del agarre del pelinaranjo mientras subía sus gafas –Inoue-san ahora es tú problema… ya pasó mi etapa de ser un nabo con patas –Inoue antes de que Ichigo llegara al bosque se había ensañado con el campesino. Logrando zafarse huyó rápidamente del lugar mientras Orihime llegaba junto a Ichigo y lo cogía del brazo.**

**-Bien Kurosaki-kun, me decidí, acepto ser tu esposa, ahora… vamos a buscar un sacerdote… -dijo mientras trataba de jalarlo fuera.**

**-¡No! –Ichigo se resistía gritando con todas sus fuerzas**

**-¡Cállense de una vez!, ¡¿no ven que trato de dormir? –la bella chica del pueblo apareció de pronto.**

**-¿Rukia? –Orihime se detuvo en su intento cuando vio aparecer a la joven y la miró detalladamente. Ichigo por su parte la miró curioso.**

**-Maldición… si tanto te molesta ese traje pues te lo quito tarado. –Sacando una espada de quién sabe donde se acercó con la intención de ayudar, pero el ingrato cabeza y también cuerpo de zanahoria comenzó a correr por el castillo tratando de huír.**

**-¿Kurosaki-kun?... ya veo… -Orihime suspiró tristemente –ya encontraste a quien sea tan raro como tú… adiós –dolidamente comenzó a lagrimear mientras salía corriendo de la casa.**

**-¿Ha?, ¿Y ésta?... **

**-No te preocupes, nadie la entiende –Ichigo detuvo su carrera parándose junto a Rukia tratando de ver que tan lejos estaba Orihime. Al descuidarse Rukia aprovechó y blandió su espada cortando inmediatamente un par de mechones de Ichigo en el proceso. -¡Ahhh!, ¡voy a morir!, un médico, ¡papá!, ¿dónde estás cuando te necesito? –comenzó a gritar mientras se retorcía en el suelo y su traje estaba abierto bajo él.**

**-Idiota… sólo te corté el traje.**

**-Oh… bien… ahora sal de mi castillo por favor…**

**Mientras se arreglaban a gritos y golpes (más que todo por parte de Rukia), Orihime seguía corriendo sin ver mientras pequeñas lagrimitas de decepción salían de su rostro. Había imaginado hasta los nombres que le pondría a sus hijos… uno se llamaría curry, otro chocolate, otro nuez moscada y muchos otros nombres de implementos que usaba en su cocina.**

**-Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun –murmuraba muy bajo. Sin darse cuenta por dónde iba chocó y cayó al suelo. –A tatatatata –se quejó mientras sobaba su rostro y trasero luego de caer sobre él. Al levantar la vista vio una atemorizante aparición.**

**Un chico de piel pálida casi gris la miró intimidantemente con sus ojos verdes. Tenía un par de cuernos en la cabeza y la mitad inferior de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por el mismo tipo de traje de bestia de Ichigo, sólo que era de color negro y además incluía cola. En su espalda ten{ia incrustadas un par de alas y sus manos y antebrazos estaban enguantados en garras negras.**

**-… -la criatura se limitaba a verla simplemente, sin decidir si sería bueno matarla o irse simplemente. **

**-… -Inoue lo miraba asombrada, pero no tardó tanto en reaccionar y levantarse –H-hola… **_**"muy guapo… y hasta es más raro que Kurosaki-kun… ¡kyaaaaa tiene colita!"**_** –pensó –Soy Inoue Orihime, un placer. –hizo una reverencia mientras el chico sólo la miraba indiferente. **

**-… -el chico seguía sin hablar mientras Orihime se ponía más nerviosa –**_**"me pregunto si será del tipo de mujer que puede hacer las labores domésticas… se ve rara…" **_**Mujer…**

**-Dime Inoue –dijo completamente alegre mientras le sonreía.**

**-Mujer, ¿sabes cocinar, limpiar y ordenar? –preguntó indiferente a la interrupción de la chica.**

**-S-sí, ¿por qué?**

**-Está bien, vienes conmigo… tu salario será la mitad del mínimo, puedes irte acabado el año, de lo contrario no te pagaré nada. –dijo mientras comenzaba a avanzar.**

**-¡Espera!, lo voy a hacer gratis… pero... primero, ¿puedes volar?**

**-Si… estas alas no son decoración **

**-¡Entonces volemos! , ¡kyaaaa, eres un príncipe azul que puede volar como plus! –comenzó a decir lo que pensaba en voz alta y Ulquiorra se dio cuenta de que había escogido a la más loca del lugar, pero no le importó pues lo haría gratis.**

**-Sujétate –Orihime en vez de agarrarse a él se agarró a su cola y casi se la arranca. Cuando iban pasando por el bosque volando abajo vieron a Ishida que se dirigía a su casa.**

**-¡Hey!, ¡Ishida-kun! –gritó fuertemente Inoue llamando su atención. El joven con miedo volteó a mirar a los lados. -¡Acá arriba! –le hizo señas mientras Uryuu subía la vista y la veía moverse por el aire sobre el hombro de Ulquiorra, pues claramente la pobre colita del chico no podía con el peso.**

**-¿Inoue? –la miró extrañado -¿Qué haces volando?**

**-Jeje, es que Ciffer-kun me está secuestrando para que trabaje en su mansión.**

**-Mujer… yo nunca dije que te secuestraba ni que tenía una mansión… mi casa simplemente es una choza.**

**-No importa, tú déjalo así que suena más interesante –hizo callar al chico, quien simplemente siguió en dirección a su casa. –Bueno Ishida-kun, ya nos vemos otro día –gritó porque ya estaba bastante lejos del chico. Ishida por su parte se fue sonriendo lo que restaba de camino a su casa.**

**Volviendo al cabeza de mandarina y la hermosa princesa…**

-Oye Rukia… ¿en qué momento de la historia te volviste una princesa?–preguntó curioso Ichigo, como respuesta recibió un golpe en la parte superior de su cabeza -¡Te he dicho miles de veces que controles tu temperamento!, no puedes andar golpeándome porque te dé la gana.

-Te dije que si te quedabas que fuera callado… -sin prestar atención a los reclamos miró furibunda a Ichigo y procedió a continuar.

**Como decía, se habían arreglado por las buenas y Rukia había logrado quedarse en una de las habitaciones de la mansión del chico. Todo iba demasiado bien, Ichigo le contó de su maldición que lo hacía verse como bestia a pesar de ser una desde dentro y Rukia por su parte le contó que había huido porque no quería casarse con el metrosexual del pueblo.**

**-Mmm… ¿y no has probado con decirle que te deje en paz? –Rukia lo miró con cara de **_**"¿y este idiota sólo fue castigado con ser una bestia?, si hubiera sido yo, lo habría mandado a torturar y luego asesinar…"**_

**-Obvio, tarado…**

**-Entonces no sé cómo deshacerte de él, ya ves que logré quitarme a Orihime de esa manera…**

**-Ella se fue porque estaba loca… me enteré de que encontró a un murciélago y ahora está de empleada doméstica.**

**-Ah… entonces fue porque encontró a otro más raro. En fin, que problema el tuyo… sólo asegúrate de que no vengan a buscarte aquí…**

**-Mm… creo que eso es otro problema –dijo mirando por la ventana como se acercaban aldeanos con antorchas en sus manos.**

**-¡¿Cómo dieron con mi castillo?, se supone que nadie sabe de él…**

**-Tal vez fue porque le mandé una carta a mi hermana… descuida, sólo te matarán y yo me quedaré cuidándolo. –Ahora era Ichigo quién se sorprendía del negro corazón de su acompañante.**

**-Estás loca…**

**-Ah, descuida, era broma… si te matan no voy a tener una escusa para no casarme con Renji.**

**-Deja de repetir eso de "casarme con el cabeza de piña", en verdad es molesto**

**-¿Por qué?, ¿estás celoso fresita-kun? –Ichigo la miró enojado y procedió a buscar con qué aplacar la furia de los aldeanos que gritaban cosas como "derroquemos al monstruo, los impuestos son muy altos, tiene la culpa de que no quede grano, se raptó a la más hermosa para comérsela" y tantas tonterías que en verdad no le prestaban atención. Entre todos los aldeanos destacaban dos, uno de cabello rojo y otro de cabello negro y elegante apariencia.**

**-Nii-sama… -la joven de baja estatura, comparándola con el resto de gigantes que vivían con ella, se levantó y dejó sus armas de inmediato –Lo siento Kurosaki-kun, viene mi hermano por mí, cuídate mucho y sufre poco por favor –dijo mientras se preparaba a marchar.**

**-¡Tonta!, ¡no me dejes aquí solito que me matarán! –Sin previo aviso Ichigo la cogió por la cintura y la llevó al tejado del castillo.**

**-¡Nii-sama, ya voy! –gritó hacia su hermano que la miraba molesto, luego se giró y miró a Ichigo que la cogía nada delicadamente mientras subía con ella. –Oye idiota, no tenías que cogerme… yo iba a arreglar todo por las buenas con mi hermano, ahora van a destruir tu castillo y en definitiva si te colgarán… creo que mi hermano simplemente me va a hacer tomar la alternativa de Renji, después de todo no es tan malo… si hasta somos mejores amigos. –Ichigo se molestó y esta vez tomó la afrenta como personal.**

**-Ni hablar, tú no quieres casarte con él y no te casas… te informo que te voy a rescatar, quédate aquí. –De un salto majestuoso calló frente a las personas que iban a invadir su casa, lo primero que hizo fue gruñir y golpear a un par gracias a la fuerza de su bestial cuerpo maldecido. Los aldeanos al ver lo horrible del monstruo que ahora sólo contaba con la capucha además de su traje de bestia, huyeron despavoridos.**

**-¡No huyan!, somos más y podemos vencerle –gritaba Renji a sus "tropas" mientras Byakuya se preparaba a sacar su espada. –No capitán, yo me encargo… vaya usted por mi futura esposa –Byakuya lo miró horrible con la mención de aquella palabra, pese a que no quería que Rukia se casara con él había hecho una promesa a ese tipo cuando se emborrachó uno de tantos viernes, le prometió que si le ayudaba a casarse con la hermana mayor de la joven lo ayudaría a casarse con Rukia.**

**-Rukia se queda conmigo… -dijo Ichigo plantándose frente al pelirrojo. –si te mato entonces no se casa y nada va a impedir que se quede aquí. –dijo mostrando sus garras, Renji por su parte sacó un mazo y se dispuso a pelear.**

**Byakuya miró arriba por su "hermana" y al darse cuenta de que no estaba recordó que ella dijo que iría por él. Sinceramente quería mucho a su hermana adoptiva y no quería verla con ninguno de los dos tipos, especialmente con el tipo-monstruo que ahora estaba cuidando de ella. Miraba como se peleaban el par, el mazo cayó a un lado luego de iniciada la pelea porque le pesaba mucho a Renji, así que se pusieron a pelear a golpes para que fuera más justo.**

**Obviamente Ichigo iba ganando, su masa corporal era mayor por ser una bestia y tanto escapar de Orihime y conejos le había servido para ganar algo de agilidad y esquivar los golpes del pelirrojo. Al ver que la peor opción de cuñado según él estaba por ganar, Byakuya se unió a la pelea y amenazó con su katana a Ichigo que ya estaba cansado, de un golpe de espada Byakuya le cortó la capucha y esta se cayó milagrosamente sin arrancarle ni un cabello más al pelinaranja.**

**Ichigo no podía enfrentarse a tan imponente caballero, la majestuosidad de mi nii-sama triunfaba sobre cualquier ser que enfrentara, por lo que la bella de Rukia tuvo que ir a su rescate. Viendo que no alcanzaría a llegar desde donde estaba, saltó y cayó directamente sobre Renji, aplastándolo con el fin de amortiguar su caída mientras lo dejaba inconciente.**

**-Nii-sama, baja tu espada por favor, Ichigo no tiene la culpa. –Byakuya la miró un instante y luego se volteó guardando su espada.**

**-Volvamos a casa Rukia, Hisanna hizo panqueques y galletas, y sabes que adoro comer galletas con leche. –dijo mientras pensaba en la hora que era y ya tenía hambre. Estaba algo atrasado para cenar, así que tomaría once.**

**-Espera nii-sama… ¿puedo quedarme un rato más con Ichigo?, ha cuidado bien de mí y me debe mil yenes.**

**-¡Eso no es cierto, esa apuesta no es válida!**

**-Oh, Kurosaki –kun, no me digas que olvidaste lo que pasó…**

**-Apostamos quién se sonrojaría primero y tú lo hiciste…**

**-Después de ti**

**-No es cierto**

**-Que sí**

**-No –Rukia molesta cogió del cuello a Ichigo y lo besó en los labios, haciéndolo sonrojar fuertemente al instante.**

**-¿Ves que sí? –volteó molesta hacia su hermano y recordando que él estaba presente se sonrojó fuertemente por lo que acababa de hacer. –N-nii-sama… yo te puedo explicar… -Gracias a kami todo quedó en nada producto de la maravillosa transformación que sufrió Ichigo, su cabello se recortó, su pelaje cayó y su cuerpo volvió a ser completamente humano. Rukia lo miró sonriente, ahora parecía mucho más decente.**

**Por su parte Byakuya en vez de detenerse sintió una ira irrevocable dentro de sí y cogiendo su espada se dispuso a atacarlo.**

**-¡Espera Byakuya!, ¡no puedes atacar a un hombre desarmado!, eso no es de caballeros –gritaba Ichigo mientras huía. **

**-Entonces Kurosaki –dijo deteniéndose y deteniendo a Ichigo también –coge esto –le arrojó el mazo de Renji.**

**-¿Estás tonto?, ¡si peleamos me matarás!**

**Luego de persuasiones por parte de Rukia hacia su hermano mayor refiriéndose a su cita con las galletas, logró calmar un poco los ánimos. Luego de un tiempo Rukia y la bestia, ahora humano algo decente con igualmente cabello zanahoria, se casaron y vivieron peleándose por siempre en el castillo, fin.**

Rukia acabó por fin la historia mientras su pequeña la miraba con duda en la mirada.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-Si… mami, ¿en qué momento aparezco yo?

-Apareces en el momento en que la historia debería decir felices por siempre –acotó Ichigo.

-¿Y qué pasó con el señor cabeza de piña?

-Nunca importó –dijo Ichigo, ganándose otro golpe de Rukia

-Encontró a otra princesa en un lugar más lejano aún. –respondió Rukia en su lugar.

-¿Por qué la princesa no volvió al pueblo?

-Porque Ichigo era un idiota celoso posesivo que no quería que nadie más estuviera cerca de su amada Rukia. –la pequeña sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos y bostezaba, impidiendo así los comentarios de Ichigo.

-Hasta mañana mami, papi… -sus últimas palabras no se entendieron en el murmullo, pero ambos adultos sonrieron y besaron a la pequeña antes de arroparla bien y cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

-Oye Rukia… no soy celoso posesivo.

-Entonces Kurosaki-kun, ¡por qué no puedo ir a ver a Renji?

-¿Por qué siempre sacas a Renji?–dijo molesto.

-Bueno, ¿entonces y a mi hermano?

-Byakuya te dejaría con restricción junto con la niña… yo creo que está buscando el mejor momento para deshacerse de mí –dijo apesadumbrado.

-No seas paranoico Ichigo…

-Bueno, solucionadas tus dudas deja de decirle cosas así de su padre a Masaki…

-Una madre no debe mentirle a sus hijos…

-Di "hijos" cuando sean dos… porque créeme que no tengo inconvenientes en que sean dos.

-Oh Kurosaki-kun… que pervertido que te has puesto… seguro Kurosaki-san saltaría de felicidad con lo que dices.

-Ya cállate enana –dijo mientras le daba un beso y la cargaba al cuarto matrimonial. –Mira que si no vas a despertarla.

-El que la va a despertar va a ser otro… por cierto, ¿por qué no le gustan tus cuentos?

-Ah… tiene tres años y ya es toda una mini Rukia exigente que ama a Chappy… -Rukia lo miró orgullosa por inculcarle tal vocación. –dice que no lo hago bien y punto.

**FIN**

* * *

Emm… ojala sean buenos y no olviden dejarme reviews… y no olviden que ya pronto habrá actualización… la última. Por dios que me salió largo el epílogo… es que me reí mucho y no pude sintetizarlo… quería cada vez hacerlo más y más largo… ahhhh bueno, al fin lo acabé. Pese a que en un principio mi idea era hacerlo común y corriente con el futuro como familia del IchiRuki, terminé decidiendo que era más divertido algo como esto xD, además es menos común… creo…

Por cierto… jeje xD la inspiración de este capítulo vino luego de pensar en lo más común que tenían las declaraciones (no de alguna cosa extraña de dudosa procedencia o legalidad)… inicialmente se me ocurrió algo como la bella y la bestia, pero salió tan tergiversado que es casi irreconocible, además terminó mezclándose con los capis de Bleach xD jajajajajaja. Se cuidan mucho y nos vemos! Bye.

Pd: no olviden que me encanta saber que piensan… una review?


	10. Epílogo del Epílogo

Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, mis notas las voy a poner al final ^^

* * *

**Capítulo especial: Epílogo del Epílogo**

El sol comenzaba a salir, se escuchaba un leve trinar de aves fuera de la ventana. En la casa no había ruido mayor que el de leves movimientos. En el cuarto matrimonial se escuchaban las suaves y acompasadas respiraciones de la pareja que se encontraba durmiendo abrazada.

-¡Mami, Papi! –como un torbellino entró una pequeña a la habitación, sin tocar, y en seguida se lanzó sobre la cama. -¡Mami, Papi! –llegó a su padre y lo comenzó a remecer. De inmediato Ichigo frunció el ceño y agachó su cabeza para esconderla en la espalda de Rukia mientras la pegaba más a él.

-Es muy temprano –dijo en un reclamo. Rukia por su parte se había despertado asustada al principio, pero luego sonriente al sentir a su pequeña tratando de despertar a Ichigo.

-¿Qué pasa cielo? –se volteó hacia ella aún abrazada a Ichigo, quien refunfuñó porque ello implicaba que ya se levantarían.

-¡Es de mañana!, ¡ya desperté!… tengo hambre –dijo poniendo su carita más angelical que sabía lograba cualquier cosa con su madre. Rukia la cogió y le besó la mejilla para darle los buenos días, se levantó deshaciendo el abrazo de Ichigo y fue a asearse al baño. -¡Despieerta papi!, ¡Despieeerta! –comenzó a gritar la pequeña Kurosaki mientras saltaba en la cama y su papá se cubría con las mantas por sobre la cabeza.

-Papá no está –dijo bajo las mantas, la pequeña siguió saltando mientras insistía que se levantara. Ichigo comenzó a gruñir en protesta–¡despertaste al monstruo de las cosquillas! –terminó por decir destapándose sorpresivamente al instante que agarraba a su pequeña y la tumbaba para luego hacerle cosquillas sin parar.

-Jajajajaja, ya, jajajajaja, pa-pa… jajajajajajaa, ¡ya papi! –la pequeña con sus manitas trataba de empujar a su padre para evitar las cosquillas. -¡Mami! –gritó en auxilio, Rukia salió del baño ya lista y al ver la escena no podía menos que sonreír, su vida en este momento valía cada precioso segundo con su familia.

-¿Qué quieren desayunar? –preguntó y al instante Ichigo levantó su cabeza y dejó de hacerle cosquillas y ese ruido con la boca en la pancita de su hija (*).

-Yo quie… -antes de que terminara de hablar, la niña con sus manos diminutas le tapó la boca y lo jaló hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer en la cama.

-¡Me toca escoger!, ¡hoy con papá vamos a desayunar leche con cereal de Chappy! –Ichigo se remecía cuidando su fuerza, Rukia sonrió de nuevo y fue a preparar el desayuno dejando al par en la habitación.

-Eso es jugar sucio –dijo Ichigo mientras miraba amenazante a su pequeña cuando lo soltó.

-No te pongas así que te ves feo…–dijo la pequeña en tono de broma, mientras ponía las manos sobre el ceño de su padre y lo movía a su antojo.

-Si soy feo entonces tú también.

-No, porque mi mami es linda. –dijo ahora jugando con las mejillas de su padre estirándolas mientras él seguía relajado sobre la cama.

-¿Y yo no a caso?

-Tú también papi –le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. –Pero te pareces al mostro del closet cuando te enojas.

-¿Lo has visto a caso? –la niña se rió por la cara de incredulidad de su padre. –y se dice monstruo. Ya qué… –comentó mientras iba en sus bóxer al baño a asearse - Me acabo de acordar… ¡hoy me tocaba escoger a mí que desayunar!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No, no, no y no!

-¿Con que rebelde?, tendrás que vencerme para validar tu desayuno. –dijo saliendo del baño.

-¡Pan comido! –la pequeña comenzó una lucha nada femenina con su padre, de hecho, como pequeña niña que era, no midió su fuerza y le propinó una patada a su padre en la nariz, quien estaba reclinado a su altura para jugar. La patada en sí no fue gran cosa, pero Ichigo hizo como que lo había derribado y se dejó caer en la cama aplastando a la niña. –Waaaa, pesado, pesado… ¡no respiro! –Ichigo no se movía y la niña logró luego zafarse y cuando pretendía salir su padre la agarró de las piernas haciéndola caer en la cama.

-No contaste hasta tres –ciertamente le dolía un poco la nariz, pero aprovechó que había arrojado a su pequeña y la atrapó con un brazo para luego ponerse a contar como vencedor.- ¡Uno!, ¡dos…! –daba el tiempo suficiente para que su pequeña lograra escabullirse y antes de contar tres la niña le cogió la oreja a su padre y la jaló, sabiendo que eso hacía que se apartara.

En última instancia se montó sobre la espalda de su padre y cogiendo su mano, que no ofrecía resistencia, la puso sobre la espalda y contó hasta tres, dándose por victoriosa.

-¡Gané, gané!

-Hiciste trampa… -sin previo aviso Ichigo la cogió y la montó sobre su hombro para llevarla al comedor, la niña pataleaba tratando de oponerse, pero no podía evitar reír. Ichigo en ese momento llevaba puesto una bata al igual que Rukia

-¿Se lavaron? –preguntó Rukia.

-He venido a traerle a una insubordinada que no ha cumplido dicha labor –dijo Ichigo cogiendo de las ropas a su pequeña y mostrándola como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara.

-Si me lavé -Rukia la cogió para luego inspeccionarla.

-¿y tus dientes?, si te tardas puede que topemos tráfico.

-¡No!, ¡ya voy! –en un suspiró se bajó de los brazos de su madre y corrió al baño para luego ir a vestirse.

-¿Qué te pasó en la nariz? –la tenía levemente roja, lo suficiente como para que ella lo notara.

-Una patada… cada día se parece más a cierta personita.

-Juju, no se puede evitar, soy una madre genial. –dijo con aires de orgullo y ensoñación. –No hay donde perderse en a quién imitar de los dos.

-Te estás dando muchos méritos, deberías decirle que comenzara a controlar su fuerza y jugara más como señorita.

-¿Qué quieres decir?, es tú culpa el que te dejaras golpear… ¿no será que cada día te vuelves más débil, Kurosaki-kun? –Ichigo la miró molesto por el tonito y Rukia lo cogió de la nariz para agacharlo a su altura y revisársela.

-¡Ah, enana!, eso duele –dijo molesto mientras Rukia le giraba el rostro nada delicadamente para apreciar los lados de la nariz.

-No tienes nada, no seas llorón. –dijo para finalizar mientras le restaba importancia. –Vamos a desayunar.

Rukia era la única con un desayuno diferente; tostadas, una taza de café y un vaso de zumo de naranja. Para el otro par, pese a que tenía el mismo desayuno, a cada uno se le hacía diferente; para una de ellos era el manjar de los dioses traído a su plato por su angelical madre… y para el otro… era lo más horripilante y humillante que podía tener en frente. El plato de leche contenía cereales en forma de caras deformes de conejo, tal como Chappy.

Hoy tenía que ser un día especial, de otra forma ni en su peor pesadilla Ichigo Kurosaki aceptaría comer aquello de desayuno. Bueno, siendo honestos, si él cerraba los ojos y masticaba olvidando que en su plato decenas de cabezas de Chappy flotaban sobre la leche y las ingeriría luego, podía disfrutar del sabor de la leche amielada, producto del mismo cereal.

-Papi, apúrate… se hace tarde –la niña comenzó a mover sus pies adelante y atrás en clara muestra de ansiedad.

-Hmm… -Ichigo frunció el ceño mientras miraba lo que restaba en su plato, al final se lo comió todo.

-Kanako, ¿preparaste ya tus cosas?

-Sí mami.

-¿No se te queda nada? –la pequeña analizó un poco en sus recuerdos y decidió levantarse para ir por sus cosas y revisar.

-Tengo hambre… -murmuró apesadumbrado Ichigo dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Deja de quejarte… -sonrió divertida y le dejó junto a su cabeza un par de tostadas extra y un vaso de zumo que había preparado para él.

-¡Ya sabía yo que me había casado contigo por una razón! –comentó alegre ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de Rukia. –digo… además claro está de por amarte tanto. –un sudor frío recorrió su espalda cuando Rukia recogió los platos y se dirigió a la cocina, no sin antes depositarle otra mirada del tipo "no te creas que soy tan estúpida, idiota".

Ichigo comió gustoso y lo más rápido posible para que su pequeña no lo descubriera. Cuando hubo acabado se dirigió presuroso a la cocina y depositó los platos en el fregadero ya que Rukia se encontraba lavándolos. La cogió por detrás pegándose a ella y le besó la mejilla y luego el cuello.

-Recuérdame que te pague este favor. –le siguió besando el cuello mientras de paso producía leves cosquillas en Rukia.

-Ya Ichigo, anda a vestirte y sube las cosas al auto.

-Ya voy –partió, no sin antes darle un agarrón a Rukia y huir riendo de la esponja con detergente que la chica le arrojó.

*** Tururururu ***

Ya con las cosas dentro Ichigo se preocupó de ayudar a su hija a subir y le puso el cinturón correspondiente. La niña tenía un peluche blanquísimo entre sus manos y antes de que Ichigo cerrara la puerta lo cogió de la camiseta.

-Papi, Chappy dice que no le diste su besito de buenos días. –Ichigo puso cara ausente a un minuto de ahorcar a Byakuya por regalarle ese conejo en su primer cumpleaños. La niña aún amaba ese conejo.

-Oye Ichigo, ¿tienes las llaves? –su salvadora del día volvía a salvarlo. El grito que dio Rukia se pudo haber escuchado en alrededor de dos cuadras, considerando lo tranquila y callada que era esa mañana de domingo.

-¡¿Podrías gritar más fuerte?, ¡yo creo que falta que el alcalde se entere de que vamos a salir! –contestó gritando, claramente más fuerte. En un principio lo hizo simplemente para distraer la atención de Kanako.

-¡Tú estás gritando más fuerte idiota! –la niña se entretenía jugando con su peluche blanco, de un momento a otro se puso a mirar a sus padres que estaban discutiendo con la puerta ya cerrada sin haberse preocupado realmente de la respuesta a la pregunta inicial. –Además al no escuchar tus gritos todo el vecindario sabrá que no estamos, tarado.

-Vamos a llegar tarde –dijo la niña haciendo un puchero que llamó la atención de ambos adultos. Ichigo bufó y Rukia se subió en el asiento del copiloto.

-De todas formas, son las ocho y media, ni de broma llegaremos tarde… creo que hasta tendremos que esperar para entrar.

*** tururururu ***

-¡waaaaaaa! –Kanako Kurosaki no cabía en sí de alegría… frente a sus ojos se encontraba el mayor paraíso para una adoradora de Chappy.

-¿A dónde vamos primero? –preguntó Ichigo asqueado, tratando de acelerar el proceso para que más pronto volvieran a casa. Pero ni cuenta se dio de que no había sido oído por alguna de las féminas, por el contrario éstas ya estaban recorriendo el interior.

-¡Ichigo, apresúrate! –Rukia estaba muy emocionada junto a su hija.

El día fue… fantástico para dos de tres. En el transcurso de media tarde compraron canguros (iba a poner "polerones", pero no sé si entiendan xD) con inscripciones del tipo "Chappy for ever" y del tipo "amo a Chappy" que poseían gorros con orejas de conejo. Ichigo había sido obligado bajo amenaza de ser "bloqueado" en cierto asunto marital si no accedía a ponérselo.

-Quiero helado… - comenzó a decir la niña que se encontraba sentada sobre los hombros de Ichigo parpadeando cansinamente mientras se refregaba los ojos.

-Mira, ahí venden. ¿Me acompañan? –Ichigo se negó pidiendo un poco de tiempo para relajarse. –Oye Ichigo, ¿quieres algo? –El naranjito se dejó caer en una banca luego de bajar a Kanako de sus hombros.

-Jugo de naranja. –La niña se aferró de la mano de Rukia con la que no sostenía a su Chappy y alegremente la acompañó en busca de helado.

Ichigo sonrió abstrayéndose del ambiente mientras se concentraba en "el par de chicas" que valían la pena en su vida, sólo el verlas felices mientras caminaban ya era un buen intercambio por la molestia de estar ahí. Tan abstraído estaba que no notó que una chica luego de observarlo se detuvo y se acercó para confirmar lo que veía.

-¿Ichigo? –el nombrado volteó la vista saliendo de su estupor. -¡Ichigo!, ¡tanto tiempo! –la chica, al confirmar quién era el que estaba sentado no se resistió a acercarse y darle golpes suaves en su hombro muy animada.

-¿Senna?

-¿Quién más, idiota? –la chica se apartó sonriendo ampliamente. –Mira nada más, jajajajaja, no sabía que te gustaba ese conejo deforme. –comenzó a reírse de él, que ya se había puesto en pie. – Desde la universidad que no nos vemos, ¿qué ha sido de ti?

-Bueno yo…

-Ahora que te veo, estos años te han sentado bien –dijo de forma coqueta al interrumpirlo. Rukia no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando, se encontraba muy concentrada encargando el helado y el jugo.

-Sí, bueno, ya sabes, la fa…

-Oye, ¿qué haces aquí por cierto?, yo vengo a recoger a una sobrina –dijo alegremente, volviendo a interrumpir.

*** A unos metros ***

Kanako no había dejado de observar a su padre en cuanto habían llegado al puesto de refrigerios y cuando su madre ya había recibido el jugo de Ichigo realizó una acción inesperada.

-Mami, yo le llevo el jugo a papá… ¿me cuidas a Chappy?

-Bueno –Rukia le entregó el vaso plástico transparente de jugo natural y recibió a cambio el peluche. –No te vayas a perder y no te adelantes mucho, deja que reciba tu helado y voy, ¿de acuerdo?

-No me pierdo –dijo sonriendo ampliamente hacia su madre, claro, sonriendo en aras de lo que haría luego.

*** Volviendo a Ichigo ***

-Espera –dijo Senna antes de que Ichigo respondiera su reciente pregunta – No me lo digas… ¡¿trabajas aquí los fines de semana?, jajajajajaja –se rió demasiado fuerte e Ichigo cabreado negaba lo mejor que podía.

-¡Nada que ver!, verás, yo…

-¿Tienes libre en la tarde?, porque ahora que recuerdo hay un lugar al que quisiera ir, es un nuevo… -antes de que acabara su oración sintió que algo muy frío se derramaba en su vestido y llegaba a su piel. -¡¿Qué rayos?

-¡Waaa! –Kanako se puso a llorar al llegar al lugar. Ichigo la había visto por el rabillo del ojo apenas había negado y no escuchó lo que Senna dijo al enfocarse sólo en su pequeña… que había "tropezado" con una piedra invisible y caído graciosamente mientras el jugo de Ichigo salía disparado en dirección a Senna y se derramaba sobre su vestido. -¡Waaaaa! –seguía llorando y Senna se percató de que Ichigo no le prestaba atención, sino que había ido a ver a la chiquilla que lloraba.

-¡Me ensuciaste! –le gritó a la niña, que al mirarla detuvo su llanto… para luego llorar más fuerte y echarse a los brazos de Ichigo.

-Tranquila… ¿estás bien? –preguntó revisándole las rodillas por si se había lastimado.

-¿Dónde estarán sus padres? –preguntó molesta Senna mientras miraba a ambos lados. Ichigo tomó en brazos a Kanako, quien refugió su rostro en su pecho y se quedó así… no sin antes sonreír por lo bien que le había salido todo.

-Oye Ichigo, ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Rukia apareciendo en escena.

-Nada enana… -Ichigo volteó a Kanako, quien al ver a su madre, y su helado, se bajó para coger el de chocolate y sentarse en la banca.

-¿Ichigo?, ¿quién es ella? –preguntó Senna de manera algo despectiva. Antes de que la escuchara Rukia le había dado un golpe al abdomen a Ichigo.

-Eso por hacerla llorar, tarado.

-¡No me golpees enana!, de primeras no tengo la culpa –Ichigo y Rukia estaban discutiendo abstraídos.

-¿Ichigo? -Senna no conseguía captar su atención

-Bueno, no importa –Rukia se volteó y cerró los ojos. –Me espero hasta la versión de Kanako.

-Maldita enana…

-Oye Ichigo, ¿quién es? –siendo escuchada por ambos Rukia recayó en su presencia.

-Sí, ¿quién es ella? –preguntó Rukia con aires de "algo" celosa por la familiaridad con que trataba a SU marido.

-Senna, ella es Rukia. Rukia, ella es Senna, una amiga de la universidad. –Rukia frunció el ceño dejándolo tal como lo tenía Ichigo.

-Un gusto –dijo Senna, siendo cortés, creyendo que era alguna clase de pariente de Ichigo.

-Si… lo mismo –dijo Rukia, observando detenidamente las actitudes de la chica.

-Bueno Ichigo, sobre lo que te dije… -comenzó a decir ignorando a Rukia. Pero Rukia fue más rápida y captó primero la atención del de cabellos naranjas.

-Oye, tienes algo ahí… -se acercó a Ichigo y le jaloneó el rostro hacia abajo. Junto a su boca había un resto de algodón de azúcar que Kanako le había obligado a comer cuando la cargaba sobre sus hombros. Ichigo no se resistió y cuando miró a Rukia con cara de "¿qué te pasa enana?, ¿a caso es tu forma de decir que estás celosa?" vio que Rukia se ruborizaba levemente mientras desviaba la vista en un claro "eso no es verdad, idiota", que obviamente era lo contrario.

-Haberlo dicho antes, enana… -Senna creyó que se refería al trozo de algodón, pero viendo que Ichigo la cogía por el rostro y luego la besaba en los labios no pudo menos que enfurecerse.

-No sé de qué hablas –dijo esquivando sus ojos luego de separarse del beso. Ichigo inclinó su cabeza para pegar sus frentes y Rukia cerró los ojos, negándose a que leyera sus pensamientos de nuevo.

-Ahora sí que no entiendo… ¿es tu novia? –preguntó Senna tratando de ganarse un "en realidad estamos saliendo recién… ya sabes…"

-Es mi mujer –dijo alegre Ichigo aferrando en un abrazo a Rukia contra sí, que se resistía al tener la cara contra su pecho.

-¡Tarado!, ¡me estás asfixiando! –Reclamó Rukia logrando zafarse frente a la muestra de afecto de Ichigo… estaba ruborizada porque el cabeza de naranja no acostumbraba a dar muestras de afecto en público… y ella mucho menos.

-¿A quién le dices tarado?

-A ti idiota…

-Enana celosa –dijo con la sonrisa media de suficiencia que le propinaba a veces… y para que decirlo, hacía que Rukia se derritiera muchas de aquellas veces.

-Naranja sin identidad

-¿Y eso?... –era la primera vez que Rukia le decía eso.

-Eres una naranja que se cree fresa. –Ichigo se rió de la ocurrencia momentánea de Rukia y Senna simplemente ya se había largado… más que muy molesta.

-Por cierto Sen… -Ichigo recordando que su amiga estaba ahí volteó a ver, pero ya no estaba.

-¿Ya se fue?

-Eso parece…

-Mami… tengo sueño… -la pequeña se había acabado el helado. Y volvía a frotarse los ojos. Rukia recién notando que el envase de jugo estaba tirado a un lado y casi vacío volteó a ver a Ichigo.

-Kanako lo tiró cuando venía hacia acá. –dijo metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos mientras se acercaba a la banca. –de todas maneras… era sólo jugo. –Se acercó a su hija y la cogió luego de retirarse su polerón para ponérselo sobre la espalda mientras la cargaba.

-Se me antojó helado… ¿todavía quieres ese jugo?

-Deja, mejor convídame de tu helado –dijo sonriendo, a lo que Rukia miró a otro lado bufando y adelantándose. Cuando al fin Rukia estaba algo distanciada de ellos Ichigo giró el rostro hacia Kanako. –Kanako… ¿estás despierta? –eran cerca de las siete de la tarde… se habían pasado el día completo en el lugar y la niña estaba más que muy agotada.

-Si… -dijo en un murmullo.

-Oye… no es correcto que le arrojes jugo a las personas con las que hablo. –la niña se remeció levemente en sus brazos con la cabeza aún en su hombro.

-Yo no tiré nada… me caí si recuerdas… -dijo en el tono más dulce e inocentón que tenía.

-¿Con una piedra invisible?... ¿y justo tirando el jugo sobre Senna? –la niña hizo un ruido parecido a un bufido de molestia.

-¿Preferías que mami te hubiera visto de lejos?

-No estaba haciendo nada malo.

-Mmm… no importa, sólo te comparto con mamá y nadie más –dijo la niña mientras se aferraba al cuello de Ichigo, quien sólo sonrió y tapó mejor a su hija antes de que se quedara definitivamente dormida.

-Es más como que Rukia me comparte contigo… según el orden de los hechos –dijo para sí cuando Rukia se acercaba.

*** Tururururu ***

Ichigo bajó del auto y abrió la puerta de atrás para tomar en brazos a Kanako, Rukia bajó igualmente. Ya estaba de noche, eran cerca de las nueve y la niña se remeció en sueños, entrando al momento justo antes de despertar.

-Shh, shh, shh… ya llegamos… -dijo Rukia con voz muy suave para que su pequeña no se despertara y entre somnolienta y despierta captara que sería movida hasta su cama. –¿Dónde dejaste las llaves?

-¿Llaves?, tú saliste con ellas. –Un minuto de silencio dio a ambos a entender la situación.

-¡Idiota!, ¡te pregunté por ellas antes de salir! –Kanako se remeció nuevamente, muy próxima a despertarse. Ichigo sabiendo que no podría rebatir porque despertaría a Kanako, le pasó la niña a Rukia y frunció muy molesto el ceño.

-Espera aquí… -sin decir más partió hacia la entrada del patio de su casa… ciertamente sabía que no era una buena idea intentar entrar por ahí desde que había puesto alambre de púas.

Lo primero que hizo fue tratar de treparse al árbol que había fuera, vivían en una casa esquinada, así que Rukia no podía verlo. Cuando estaba subiendo se rasmilló con un par de ramas gruesas que estaban muy juntas casi imposibilitando su subida. Una vez ya subido trató de buscar la manera de pasar su cuerpo por sobre el alambre de púas y pisar el techo falso que había en ese sector de su jardín trasero.

Resbaló producto del rocío cuando había pisado la plancha de zinc y su pantalón se rasgó al quedar atrapado en el alambre de púas en la parte del dobladillo. Por suerte él mismo no quedó con heridas y el techo resistió su abrupta caída… aunque el ruido estruendoso que hizo no pasó desapercibido para Rukia.

Logró bajarse del techo, pero al caer dejó algo resentida su pierna izquierda.

-Malditas llaves, maldito techo… -refunfuñó por lo bajo, siendo casi imposible comprender lo que decía. Cuando se hubo calmado comenzó a buscar una forma de ingresar a la casa… podía romper un vidrio e ingresar, pero Rukia seguro que lo mataría.

Pensó luego en forzar la puerta que enlazaba el patio con el interior, pero recordando que esta tenía cerrojo y las herramientas que tenía en casa se encontraban del otro lado prefirió pensar en derribarla. Trató dos veces golpeándola con su hombro a corta distancia… pero sólo consiguió lastimarse el hombro.

No iba a desistir, después de todo lo terco no se lo quitaba nadie. Cogiendo impulso de varios metros corrió a embestir nuevamente la puerta con todo lo que tenía de sí. El problema fue que antes de llegar la puerta fue destrabada y como no lo sabía pasó de largo luego de golpearla, aterrizando sobre muchos juguetes de su pequeña.

-¿Estás bien? –Rukia lo ayudó a levantarse. –resultó que recordé que tenía un juego adicional en mi cartera… debiste haber esperado tarado.

-¿Rukia? –preguntó entre aquí y allá, pero al ya ser más consiente se molestó de la situación. -¡Me hubieras avisado!

-Shhh, ¡cállate!, la niña está durmiendo –dijo Rukia mientras cerraba nuevamente la puerta de ingreso al patio.

-Me debes una…

-Esta mañana tú dijiste que me debías una, digamos que estamos a mano.

-Nah… mejor cobremos ambas hoy –dijo pervertidamente mientras se pegaba a Rukia por la espalda y la abrazaba contra sí. Rukia volteó en el abrazo y lo besó colgándose de su cuello, retrocediendo de espaldas hacia el cuarto marital sin romper el beso por más que lo necesario para respirar de vez en cuando. – Además me he portado muy bien hoy… ahora toca portarse mal –Rukia rió fuertemente frente a eso, e Ichigo cerró la puerta tras de sí, esta vez con seguro por si su linda niña ingresaba abruptamente de nuevo… desde que planeaba dormir muy, pero que muy poco.

**Fin y fin del fin xD**

* * *

(*): jeje, lo siento, no recuerdo si eso tiene un nombre, pero ya saben es el prrrr que se hace con la boca en el abdomen de alguien más xD jajajajaja ¿lo han hecho?, ¡es divertido! (mi hermano menor se atacaba de risa, aunque aún sigue siendo cosquilloso ya no lo hago… es mejor atacarlo directamente a las cosquillas)

Bueno… -.- la verdad aún no le encuentro un nombre definitivo a la niña (esta es la misma que la del epílogo xD)… Masaki no me gusta y me acordé de un nombre "Kanako" que no tengo idea de qué significa… ya pronto voy a modificar los textos (el anterior al menos) para que calcen los nombres xD, si son buenos me encantaría que me dieran sugerencias de nombres femeninos y masculinos Japoneses (de preferencia con su significado), porque ni de broma creo que le pondrían a alguno de sus hijos (del ichiruki) el nombre de alguno de sus amigos o parientes difuntos… como que no va con el concepto de personas que son xD (yaaa… les doy derecho de decir que estoy loca)

Jeje… que triste… bien… esto es la última actualización… ahhh, estuve reacia a hacerla… no quería… bububububu TwT ahora que ya la subí me entra nostalgia… muchas gracias a todas las personas que me animaron y leyeron cada vez que subía un capi y a las comprensivas personas que no me asesinaron ni quisieron hacerlo (que recuerde aquí no tuve intentos de asesinato) pese a que de repente me demoraba mucho en subir actuas… jeje, ¿saben?, me harían muy, pero muy feliz si me dijeran qué capi fue el que les gustó más, por ejemplo… para mí la declaración más divertida y que me gustó mucho fue la de los conejos (la segunda forma… el capi 4 creo) y por supuesto el capítulo que más me divirtió escribir y leer (y releer… de hecho ahora cuando acabe de subir este capi creo que no estaría mal leerlo de nuevo xD) fue el epílogo (el capi anterior… mmm… tómense como una orden recetada por mí el leerla de nuevo xD).

Ah, se me olvidaba, algo muy importante: **DISCULPEN LA DEMORA**, en serio… fue porque no tenía internet T-T y el día que tuve (martes no-recuerdo-cuanto) no andaba con los textos u.u (jeje, pero aproveché de actualizarme con el manga de Bleach y cuando vi la parte en que Rukia iba a pelear con la chica esta de la que ni recuerdo el nombre y habían muchos peluches me ataqué de la risa… y cuando Rukia dice algo como "no creas que con esto me vencerás" me pareció a que pudo haberle dicho a Tite "no creas que con esto te perdono" jajajajajaja xD ese capi fue como un regalo de Tite a Rukia xD, si supiera usar photoshop seguro que habría editado inmediatamente esa parte para escribirle algo por el estilo xDDDDDD, Ah, bueno y hace poco tuve internet de nuevo pero la aproveché para sólo hablar con mi mejor amiga ^^) Bueno, ahora no tengo idea de en qué va el manga (me voy a actualizar luego de subir esto). Pero tienen que ver el lado positivo… gracias a que no tenía internet el que iba a subir (la forma 4 original editada y concluida) que se llamaba "Forma 4 alternativo" pasó a modificarse mucho más y quedó como "Forma alternativa de la Forma 4 alternativa" xDD es que me aburrió jajajajaja, y bueno, como esa de pronto tomó un tinte que también me aburrió y pareció un intento desesperado de actualización terminó saliendo el "capitulo alternativo a la forma alternativa de la forma 4 alternativa" que al final como obviamente el título era tan largo modifiqué y puse como "Capítulo especial, epílogo del epílogo"… nada más para que sepan que pese a que tuve mucho que hacer y no tuve internet no estuve haciendo el vago y no me olvidé de ustedes xD (aunque si jugué mucho al computador… bueno, detalles, detalles)

Muchas gracias… muchas pero muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews a lo largo de esta colección de shot inventados sobre la marcha y a las personas que agregaron a sus favoritos o pusieron en alerta a esto o a mí (wiii, es genial tener adeptos xD). Especialmente gracias a mis comentaristas desde el capítulo pasado: **Sakura-Jeka, IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl, metitus, Nany Kuchiki, gibybluu **(Kyaaa!, fuiste mi review número 100!)**, Umee-chan****, ARAmoony **(jeje, me alegro que te gustaran los capis… por cierto, no recuerdo si te contesté alguna vez la review, voy a ir por orden xD, a ver… el capi 6… era en el que se intoxicaba verdad? Jajajajaja see era muy diferente de las demás declaraciones, lo que hace el alcohol. Jajajaja xD, me alegra que te gustaran las otras y see jajajajaja el epílogo está muy bueno!, pero como dicen más adelante pudo haber sido aún mejor [la superación es algo escencial]), **Ale-chan227** (gracias, no sabes cuánto me alegro que el epílogo haya sido tan bien aceptado… y en verdad lamento mucho el haberme demorado tanto en actualizar… he tenido tantas cosas que hacer u.u… además ni siquiera tengo internet… le pecho a la universidad y como estamos en paro y ahora en toma… y además los certámenes globales que han hecho -.-… no me queda tiempo de nada), **Candy-chan **(Candy, candy, candy-chan!, lo lamento… seguro ni recuerdas que me dejaste review T-T… jajajajajjaa xD jajajajajajaja tienes razón! Faltaron los dibujos de Rukia para que fuera explicando la historia jajajajajajajajajajaja a la próxima que piense de nuevo algo tan descabellado voy a tomar en cuenta tu idea… pfff jajajajajaja *imaginándose a Rukia explicándole a Ichigo bestia* jajajajajaja seee buena idea xD. Ohhh, bueno, es que Chappy sabe taekwondo xD jhajajajajajajajaja no, la verdad yo tampoco sé, pero la imaginación de Rukia es muy grande [sino explícame como se le ocurren todas las versiones de Chappy explicando]sobre lo del traje de Ichigo… bueno, en una de esas Orihime le dio un somnífero o en realidad tiene el sueño muy pesado xD. Sip, también pensé en la pobre suerte del pobrecito ulqui… va a terminar suplicando devolución. No, para nada… es más como que creo que Ichigo y Renji son demasiado idiotas y si no se conocían van a pelearse por cualquier idiotez y luego se harán amigos xD, bueno y además Renji estuvo enamorado de Rukia… es algo que se ve a leguas cuando miras el pasado de ambos… aunque Rukia jamás lo vio ni lo verá así [déjenme con mis ideas]. Les daré las gracias en tu nombre a los desconsiderados… se fueron de vacaciones hace más de un mes y ni siquiera me han mandado una postal TwT… sólo se quedó el tarado de Mark ¬¬ [Mark: ¡Oye!, no soy tarado ¬¬… siempre hablas más de mí]… Oye, tus conejitos estaban muy lindos [salvando claro que el primero estaba cortado por el texto xD], jeje, ahora sé como se hacen los conejos… ammm te digo algo?, de hace como un año que quiero a un conejito de mascota xD), **lua23** (emmm, te respondí?... bueno, la verdad yo también ya extraño las ocurrencias y las situaciones de ichi para conquistar a Rukia T^T… pero igual como que tenía ganas de hacer otra cosa… jeje, mira… en algún tiempo hay un par de cosas que tengo planeadas escribir… como lo son un fic del abecedario de situaciones de Rukia y uno donde Rukia sea quien se declare… muy al estilo de Rukia xDDDD y bueno, también hay otro que es un fic multichapter que en verdad me tiene atada y hasta sueño con contis pero ni siquiera he publicado porque quiero avanzar en él para cuando haya "sequía" mental. Me pensaré lo de "De cómo se declara un Kurosaki 2.0" pero ya en definitiva no creo que salga para este año… jeje ya voy a cumplir un año en fanfiction como escritora xDDDDD [bueno, aún falta mucho… es como el 5 de enero] que genial que te guste como escribo… espera no más y verás que la próxima historia que publique será muy genial xD [al menos desde mi punto de vista]), **SakuraxJenyxRukia** (jeje gracias, bueno… a mí se me da lo de los mundos alternos… porque no se me da lo de continuar con la historia original -.-u, me siento plagiando cuando pienso en una continuación o modificación a lo que va de la historia de Tite… pese a que el tomar a sus personajes es parecido. Jojo… bueno, ya la había visto de antes y había hablado con ella, y no te creas que es como que la ama, sólo le gusta y la verdad no estoy segura si en ese capítulo se le declaró para tranquilizarla o hacerla dejar de insistirle en que la abandonara o si lo hizo porque sentía la imperante necesidad de hacerlo sin saber por qué [la verdad es esa opción, la última… no sabía ni por qué se lo dijo de pronto] Bueno ^^ planearé satisfacer tu petición y tal vez haga pronto un one-shot ichiruki… aunque este va a ser más de familia jeje [es que mi hermana me ha andado suplicando por uno de Ukitake… y como que él va a ser parte importante] y también quiero continuar la versión de "los cuentos para antes de dormir" de ichi, le voy a dar una oportunidad como narrador xD), **Katari-chan** (Jajajaja see xDDDD se siente pena por él… en especial cuando vaya a probar el almuerzo jajajajaja) **y a Kuchiki9474** (naciste el 7 de abril del 94? O el 4 de julio del 94? O son ideas tontas mías por ver los números juntos? Jajajaja xD, a ver… muchísimas gracias por tu esfuerzo, en verdad lo agradezco mucho, cada review que leo me da una gran felicidad [al principio cuando comencé a escribir moría de ansias esperando alguna review xD, ahora lo controlo algo mejor… peo igual salto de alegría cuando veo una] jeje, muchas gracias, me alegro mucho que te gustaran la forma extra y su epílogo… como que no era tan querido [bueno, yo misma no lo quería tanto porque me dolió escribirlo] gracias en verdad por tus buenos deseos y las felicitaciones… a veces simplemente llega la inspiración… otras se va u.u huy… debí haber leído el "que estés bien" antes de el 10 de octubre… esa noche (del 9 al 10) en verdad casi me muero… creo que fue la primera vez en mi vida que creí que me desmayaría… bueno, así una con problemas de salud de vez en cuando -.- … cuídate mucho también y ojala leas y te guste esta última actua… sino, igual muchas gracias por leer)

Un gran abrazo a todos por haberme permitido llegar por primera vez en mi vida a 100 reviews en una historia… ¡los quiero!... y amo/odio a los tarados alumnos que se tomaron mi universidad para funar mi certamen de termo -.-… de cierta manera me aliviaron, pero también me causan problemas al no dejarme acabar el ramo de una vez por todas (van ya 5 meses ¬¬)… no tengo idea de si vuelvo el lunes al certamen o el próximo viernes o quizá hasta la semana de noviembre -.-… así han estado estos 5 meses, sin saber si estoy de vacas o si debo estudiar todos los días… desgraciados ¬¬

**Una última review por consideración? *inserte carita de niña buena***


End file.
